


Amore sul grande schermo

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Series: Bullets [22]
Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Falling In Love, Filming, Gossip, M/M, Metafiction, Period-Typical Homophobia, Slow Burn
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: Boris Shcherbina è un popolare attore ucraino che interpreta un fisico nucleare in una miniserie televisiva, Valery Legasov è un vero scienziato chiamato a fare da consulente.Ciak, si gira.
Relationships: Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Series: Bullets [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372144
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Scena 1 - Ripresa 1

**Author's Note:**

> È quasi inutile dire che questa fanfiction - a tratti un po' meta - è frutto del mio essere fan di Stellan Skarsgard e dei suoi lavori, nonché del mio amore per il mondo dello spettacolo in generale. La storia è ambientata in un mondo simil-URSS, ma che non corrisponde appieno alla realtà fattuale.  
> È dai libri, film, serie tv, fumetti e radio drama che nascono le fanfiction, quindi questo è anche il mio modo per omaggiare quel mondo.

“Allora, cosa ne pensi, Boris?” chiese Ulana, facendo un cenno col mento al copione che l’attore aveva davanti.

Si trattava di una miniserie televisiva in tre puntate da un’ora e mezza l’una, incentrata sull’energia nucleare: uno scienziato supervisionava l’inaugurazione di una nuova centrale nucleare, qualcosa andava storto e si rischiava un incidente, ma alla fine lo scienziato riusciva a evitarlo.

Tuttavia non ci sarebbe stato solo thriller e pathos, ma anche rigore scientifico riguardo al funzionamento del reattore e al possibile incidente. Niente tecnobabble da fantascienza di quint’ordine, insomma.

La sceneggiatura di Vladimir Pikalov era solida e ben strutturata, la trama era densa di avvenimenti, la storia aveva un gran ritmo ed era coinvolgente, i personaggi erano sfaccettati e interessanti.

Boris non poteva negarlo, era già catturato.

“È un ottimo progetto. Si sa già chi sarà il regista?”

“Viktor Bryukhanov.”

“Caspita, la punta di diamante della Mosfilm.” [1]

“Quindi accetti? Per te sarebbe un ruolo diverso dal solito.” 

Ulana sapeva che il suo cliente amava cimentarsi nei ruoli più disparati, dalle serie tv più popolari al cinema d’autore, al teatro d’improvvisazione: non gli piaceva l’idea di incasellarsi in un unico ruolo, e anche se non era mai diventato famoso al punto da vincere un premio Vasilyev Brothers o un Nika [2], aveva talento, era conosciuto e molto apprezzato.

Boris si grattò un sopracciglio e sorrise alla sua agente: “Senza dubbio, non ho mai interpretato un fisico nucleare. Dici che posso passare per uno scienziato credibile?”

“Tu puoi passare per tutto ciò che vuoi, Boris.”

L’ego degli attori era estremamente fragile, e Ulana sapeva distribuire strategiche pacche sulla spalla per sorreggerlo.

“L’idea mi attira, ma se ci saranno imprecisioni scientifiche in una serie come questa, la gente ci salterà addosso per deriderci. Inoltre non sarebbe corretto nei confronti del pubblico dare una cattiva informazione su un argomento così serio.”

“Di questo non devi preoccuparti: Sitnikov, uno dei produttori, mi ha detto che ha chiesto la consulenza di un professore di fisica nucleare dell’Università Statale, che revisionerà il copione, correggendo eventuali inesattezze, e darà tutte le indicazioni che servono.”

Boris era contento che Anatoly Sitnikov fosse coinvolto nel progetto: lo conosceva già, l’uomo lasciava molta libertà creativa ai registi e non lesinava sui soldi da investire. Le serie televisive fatte bene avevano dei costi tanto quanto i film, scordarsi di questo particolare portava a sfornare prodotti scadenti.

“Ottimo. Quanto dureranno le riprese?”

“Inizieranno fra quattro mesi e dovrebbero durare un paio di mesi al massimo, tre se il tempo durante le riprese esterne non collabora. Comunque finiranno in tempo prima del film diretto da Tarakanov.”

Attualmente Boris era impegnato a teatro con  _ “Le anime morte” _ di Gogol [3] per altri due mesi, e quello diretto da Tarakanov era il prossimo film dove doveva lavorare, ma al momento stava subendo qualche ritardo, perché il puntiglioso regista non era per nulla soddisfatto delle location e aveva avuto dei dissapori con uno degli sceneggiatori - poi allontanato dal progetto. Al momento era tutto era fermo, quindi l’attore aveva tempo di lavorare a un’altra produzione non troppo lunga.

“Hai pensato a tutto,” disse a Ulana.

La donna sorrise: “Mi paghi per questo.”

“Bene, puoi dare la mia parola a Sitnikov che accetto e, poiché ti pago profumatamente, occupati anche di tutto il contorno.”

_ “Tutto il contorno”  _ erano il compenso e le clausole giuridiche del contratto. 

Boris amava moltissimo recitare, era tutta la sua vita, ma detestava la parte contrattuale del suo lavoro e le pastoie che spesso i contratti contemplavano, per questo aveva scelto una delle migliori agenti dell’Unione Sovietica, che aveva anche delle solide conoscenze giuridiche.

“Come sempre,” rispose Ulana con una risatina.

“Ti pago per questo,” le fece eco Boris con un sorriso un po’ burbero.

“Allora vado,” disse Ulana, posando la tazza di tè che l’attore le aveva offerto, pronta a discutere i dettagli del contratto con la produzione.

“Un’ultima cosa: quando avranno scelto lo scienziato che affiancherà il progetto, vorrei conoscerlo e lavorare a stretto contatto con lui, se possibile.”

“Ma certo.”

A quanto pareva, Boris si stava già immedesimando nella parte.

Quando Davit Garo si fermò davanti all’elegante palazzo del quartiere  Presnenskij, Vitaly Charkov stava già attendendo sul marciapiede. Il suo volto era inespressivo come quello di una sfinge, ma Garo poteva sentire l’irritazione irradiarsi a ondate dal legale.

Sì, era in ritardo, ma solo di qualche minuto e perché aveva trovato traffico: se Charkov si lamentava, era pronto a mandarlo al diavolo.

Accostò al marciapiede per farlo salire.

“Andiamo. Dopo questo ho un altro impegno di lavoro tra due ore e non intendo arrivare in ritardo a causa sua,” disse Charkov con voce monocorde. Sembrava che quasi non muovesse le labbra, quando parlava. 

Si era seduto sul sedile posteriore, come se Garo fosse solo un autista e non un membro dello staff della produzione: l’altezzosità del capo dell’ufficio legale a cui lo studio si appoggiava era ben nota a tutti, purtroppo.

Poiché Charkov non si era messo la cintura per non sgualcire il suo completo elegante, Garo ebbe la forte tentazione di frenare bruscamente al primo semaforo rosso, solo per il gusto di sentir impattare il naso dell’avvocato contro il sedile davanti, ma per quanto Sitnikov fosse paziente e comprensivo, non avrebbe gradito.

“Come si chiama questo scienziato che dobbiamo incontrare?”

“Valery Legasov. Lo raccomanda il Rettore dell’università perché ha già partecipato a qualche programma tv di divulgazione scientifica,” spiegò Garo, “ Sitnikov li ha guardati e ritiene sia adatto a farci da consulente, dal momento che sa spiegare concetti complicati in termini chiari e accessibili per tutti.”

“Be’, vedremo se la cosa andrà in porto.”

“Prego, cosa?” sbottò Garo, accigliandosi.

“Sono stato incaricato di dare il mio parere sulla convenienza economica del coinvolgimento di un consulente scientifico e non posso già dire se esso sarà positivo: non ho ancora parlato con questo professor Legasov.”

“Cos’è questa cazzata? Sitnikov pretende la massima accuratezza scientifica per questa miniserie, e non possiamo garantirla senza uno scienziato!”

“Il compagno Sitnikov è solo uno dei membri della casa di produzione e come tutti coloro che lavorano nel mondo del cinema è un sognatore. I soci finanziatori, fortunatamente, hanno i piedi per terra e si preoccupano dei problemi concreti: questo prodotto di intrattenimento non è beneficenza, deve portare un guadagno, perciò se il cachet che chiederà il professore sarà troppo esoso, non darò il mio benestare al suo coinvolgimento.”

“Ma…”

“Se lo ritiene così indispensabile, può pagarselo di tasca sua,” rispose l’avvocato in tono secco.

_ “Sitnikov si imbestialirà, se qualcosa va storto,”  _ pensò Garo con sguardo cupo, _ “e anche io: senza uno scienziato, sarà un disastro. Vaffanculo a questo manichino incravattato.” _

Il professor Legasov portava occhiali dalle lenti spesse, simili a quelle di Charkov, ma l’aspetto serioso era mitigato da un sorriso gioviale e da un viso ancora lentigginoso nonostante l’età.

Fece accomodare gli ospiti alla scrivania nel suo ufficio, ingombra di libri, tesine e relazioni dei suoi studenti, e chiese alla sua segretaria di portare loro il tè.

A Garo piacque subito: mostrava un genuino interesse per la loro miniserie ed era molto competente. Stava per porgergli il copione, in modo che Legasov avesse un’idea del lavoro che lo aspettava, quando Charkov lo fermò con un gesto pigro della mano.

“Che lei lavori per la produzione o meno, professore, sia ben chiaro che non una parola sul copione deve uscire da questa stanza. Se a tv e giornali arriveranno indiscrezioni prima del lancio pubblicitario ufficiale, ci saranno conseguenze,” ammonì il legale, scandendo adagio le parole, come se si rivolgesse a un bambino un po’ lento di comprendonio.

Garo lo trovò profondamente offensivo, ma per fortuna il professore non se la prese.

“Certo, certo, capisco. Ha la mia parola che le mie labbra sono sigillate.” Sorrise, prese in mano il copione e lo sfogliò, stupendosi delle sue dimensioni: “Sono molte pagine per una miniserie.”

“Molte scene saranno tagliate nel montaggio finale,” spiegò Garo, “ma nel copione inseriamo tutti gli scenari possibili: questo ci offre una maggiore libertà di azione nel condurre la storia in una direzione o un’altra e ci permette variazioni in corso. Per questo le chiediamo una revisione dell’intero copione, anche se può sembrare una perdita di tempo.”

“Al contrario, quello della settima arte è un mondo che ho sempre trovato molto affascinante. Naturalmente avrò bisogno di tempo per una revisione e devo conciliare questo lavoro con gli esami dei miei studenti…”

Legasov prese a sfogliare una grossa agenda dall’aspetto malconcio e piena di segnapagine, ma Charkov alzò la mano di nuovo.

Garo ebbe voglia di mozzargliela con un tagliacarte.

“Prima di tutto, occorre discutere del suo compenso: poiché lei già conosce come funziona una produzione non insulterò la sua intelligenza ricordandole che c’è un budget da rispettare e le consulenze esterne non sono una parte essenziale della produzione.”

Valery capiva perfettamente ciò che l’algido legale stava cercando di dirgli:  _ “chiedi troppo e non se ne farà nulla.” _

Non gli interessava molto il compenso, a dire il vero: aveva già un lavoro che pagava bene, quello era per lui un interessante diversivo, oltre che un’occasione per fare un po’ di divulgazione scientifica a un pubblico più ampio dei suoi studenti.

“Non sono così esperto,” si schermì Valery, stringendosi nelle spalle, “mi faccia lei un’offerta.”

La cifra pronunciata da Charkov era così bassa che Garo trasalì: pagavano di più gli addetti ai sopralluoghi e i decoratori del set. Stava per intervenire, ma Legasov sorrise e disse che accettava.

“Molto bene,” sentenziò Charkov.

Garo riprese a parlare: “Una volta revisionato il copione, esso tornerà nelle mani di Valdimir Pikalov, lo sceneggiatore. Può essere che non tutti i suoi suggerimenti vengano accolti: una produzione televisiva ha le sue regole per tempi e taglio della storia, che non sempre coincidono con la realtà. Si tratta di un prodotto di intrattenimento, non di una lezione universitaria: spero che questo non sia un problema.”

Legasov ridacchiò, divertito: “Oh no, lo so che le spiegazioni scientifiche sono verbose e certamente non emozionanti.”

“E può essere che Pikalov la contatti o voglia lavorare con lei per limare ulteriori dettagli.”

“Sono a disposizione.”

“Allora direi che è tutto.”

“Solo una cosa, se posso chiedere. Si sa già chi interpreterà lo scienziato protagonista della storia?”

“Sarà Boris Shcherbina.”

“Sh-Shcherbina?” La bocca di Valery si aprì in una “O” perfetta.

“Qualcosa non va, professore?” domandò Charkov.

“No, no… è solo che… è un nome molto importante… non me lo aspettavo.”

Diavolo, non poteva certo confessare ai due uomini seduti davanti a lui di essere un fervente ammiratore dell’attore ucraino.

Charkov assottigliò gli occhi: “Be’, è una produzione molto costosa, vogliamo che sia tutto perfetto e che nulla la possa rovinare.” Sfilò dalla ventiquattrore due copie del contratto e gliele porse, “Legga ogni clausola con la massima attenzione, prima di restituirci una copia firmata.”

Detto questo si alzò, abbottonandosi la giacca.

“S… sì,” rispose lo scienziato sbattendo gli occhi, un po’ perplesso.

Una volta fuori dall’ufficio di Legasov, Garo perse definitivamente la pazienza.

“Cos’è stato? Ha quasi minacciato quel pover’uomo!” sbottò in ascensore.

“Lei pensi a fare il suo lavoro e io penso al mio,” replicò il legale con malcelata insofferenza.

Una volta in strada, Charkov chiese di essere portato al suo prossimo appuntamento di lavoro, ma Garo gli rise in faccia.

“Non ci penso minimamente.”

“Prego?”

“È stato lei a dire di fare il mio lavoro, e non comprende scarrozzarla in giro per Mosca. Si chiami un taxi.”

Charkov scosse la testa con un sospiro pesante: creativi, erano così suscettibili. Per fortuna c’erano uomini come lui ad arginare il loro caos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] La Mosfil’m è una autentica casa di produzione cinematografica russa, fondata nel 1920, una delle più antiche del mondo. È possibile prenotare un tour guidato degli studios!
> 
> [2] Entrambi premi per il mondo del cinema e dello spettacolo in Unione sovietica prima e in Russia poi. Il premio Vasilyev Brothers è esistito dal 1966 al 1990, mentre il Nika è stato creato nel 1987 ed è tutt’ora esistente.
> 
> [3] “Le anime morte” è un romanzo di Nikolai Gogol del 1842, e racconta i viaggi di Pavel Ivanovich Chichikov e i suoi incontri con diversi personaggi, che rappresentano la classe media russa dell’epoca. È stato adattato diverse volte a teatro, al cinema e anche in un radio drama della BBC.


	2. Scena 1 - Ripresa 2

Il resto della giornata fu piena di impegni per Legasov, a partire dal ricevimento degli studenti, ma una volta a casa, dopo aver cenato e aver innaffiato le sue piante, si sedette in poltrona col copione e un sorriso incredulo stampato in faccia: Boris Shcherbina, non poteva crederci!

Nella libreria, accanto ai tanti libri di testo e alle sue pubblicazioni per le riviste scientifiche, c’era un ripiano pieno di videocassette:  _ L’inseguimento di Marzo scarlatto, Cavalcando la marea, La casa di cemento, Oh papà, Un uomo molto rude, Una caotica apparizione, Creek… _ non era difficile intuire che Shcherbina era l’attore preferito di Valery. [1]

Dopo qualche bicchiere di vodka che gli scioglieva la lingua arrivava anche a confessare di avere una piccola celebrity crush per lui.

Scrollò la testa, dandonsi dello sciocco: il suo lavoro era solo quello di revisionare la sceneggiatura e darle un taglio più scientifico, di sicuro non l’avrebbero fatto partecipare alle riprese, che sarebbero state molto più avanti, perciò non avrebbe incontrato Shcherbina di persona.

Conoscendosi, forse era meglio così: Valery sapeva che il suo volto era un libro aperto, era facilissimo leggergli tutte le emozioni che provava. Persino i suoi studenti, durante gli esami, sapevano se stavano andando bene o se stavano dicendo castronerie, per via di come aggrottava la fronte.

E Valery era consapevole di dover tenere le sue emozioni per Shcherbina ben nascoste.

Però, forse poteva contattare l’agente dell’attore per farsi autografare la sua copia del copione?

“Basta con le fantasie, mettiti al lavoro,” borbottò tra sé.

Come gli aveva suggerito il legale, per prima cosa lesse con attenzione il contratto con la casa di produzione: si impegnava a fornire la sua consulenza scientifica per tutta la durata della produzione; né regista né sceneggiatore erano obbligati a seguire le sue indicazioni, ma in quel caso Valery poteva chiedere ed ottenere che il suo nome non fosse citato nei titoli di coda.

_ “Lo capisco,” _ pensò,  _ “sono loro che ci mettono i soldi, è giusto che decidano la direzione della storia.” _

Inoltre Valery si prendeva la responsabilità delle tesi scientifiche da lui sostenute ed utilizzate nella storia, si impegnava a non parlare con nessuno né della serie né della sua collaborazione fino al momento del lancio ufficiale, che sarebbe avvenuto a cura della Mosfilm, e di concordare preventivamente con la stessa eventuali interviste che gli venissero richieste.

Infine c’era un paragrafo denominato “clausola morale” che lo impegnava a non tenere comportamenti che potevano risultare offensivi o lesivi dell’immagine della casa di produzione e della serie. In caso contrario lo avrebbero citato in giudizio.

Valery si grattò la tempia con la penna, perplesso: in che modo discorrere di fissione nucleare poteva risultare offensivo? Non ci arrivava.

Si strinse nelle spalle, firmò le due copie del contratto e poi poi aprì la sceneggiatura. 

La sua idea era quella di correggere immediatamente gli errori più marchiani e segnare i punti che necessitavano di un maggiore approfondimento, ma presto si trovò assorbito dalle pagine della sceneggiatura.

Non ne aveva mai letta una e fu un’esperienza coinvolgente: non era semplicemente una sfilza di dialoghi tra personaggi, c’erano molte più descrizioni di quel che si aspettava (ovvio, gli attori dovevano sapere con quale stato d’animo approcciarsi alla scena). Alla fine non era molto diversa da un romanzo.

Quando Legasov sollevò lo sguardo verso la vecchia pendola sgranò gli occhi: erano le tre di mattina.

Aveva letto ininterrottamente per ore, arrivando quasi a metà del secondo episodio, senza segnare niente. Catturato dalla trama, il suo cervello aveva registrato solo marginalmente le inesattezze.

Si tolse gli occhiali, stropicciandosi gli occhi stanchi: era meglio lavorarci il giorno successivo a mente fresca.

Tuttavia, non riuscì a farlo finché non ebbe finito di leggere tutto. Certo, c’erano diverse imprecisioni a livello scientifico e dialoghi da correggere, ma la storia in sé? Era piacevole e avvincente, era sicuro che il pubblico ne sarebbe stato entusiasta.

L’unica parte che gli aveva fatto alzare gli occhi al cielo era la storiella romantica tra lo scienziato protagonista e una giovane collega. Nella realtà la vita sentimentale di un accademico era piatta come la steppa russa, ma nella finzione il buon caro, vecchio  _ “e vissero tutti felici e contenti,” _ era quasi obbligatorio.

Comunque, pensò mentre arrossiva, lo sceneggiatore non aveva lesinato sui dettagli nel descrivere la scena di sesso. 

Si chiese come facessero gli attori a stare nudi in un letto e non imbarazzarsi; Shcherbina in particolare: era un attore poliedrico, aveva interpretato diversi ruoli, ma era abbastanza conosciuto per un film che, se non erotico, era sicuramente molto spinto. [2]

Lui lo aveva visto fin quasi a consumare il nastro della videocassetta, e adesso non poteva fare a meno di pensare alla scena dove…

“Idiota! Sei un idiota!” esclamò Valery balzando in piedi, mentre sentiva le guance in fiamme: adesso non si sarebbe più scacciato quell’immagine dalla testa.

Al termine della sua revisione, Valery riconsegnò il copione a Garo e, come aveva detto l’assistente del produttore, venne contattato da Vladimir Pikalov nel suo studio per definire alcuni ulteriori dettagli.

“Io capisco che l’accuratezza è importante,” disse lo sceneggiatore durante una delle loro riunioni, “Ma se la scena fosse scritta come lei suggerisce, temo che molti spettatori si annoierebbero e non riuscirebbero a seguire il dialogo, è troppo lungo e tecnico.”

“Capisco,” rise Valery, “In effetti succede anche ai miei studenti del primo anno.”

“E se invece la scena fosse così?” Pikalov scrisse qualcosa con una rapidità impressionante e gli sottopose un’altra versione della scena.

Valery lesse ed annuì convinto: “È perfetta! È corretta da un punto di vista scientifico e allo stesso tempo è interessante. Adoro la storia che ha scritto, è così coinvolgente!”

“Mi fa piacere un tale entusiasmo.”

Valery temeva si aver mostrato un fervore eccessivo e si affrettò a scusarsi, ma Pikalov gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e gli porse un bicchiere di vodka, “No, parlo sul serio: tutti si entusiasmano per il regista, gli attori, la musica, e noi che lavoriamo nelle retrovie finiamo per essere messi in ombra.”

“È un peccato, fate un lavoro grandioso.”

“Grazie di nuovo. Ma, parlando di attori, Boris Shcherbina vuole incontrarla.”

Per la sorpresa, Valery si strozzò con la vodka.

Il contratto lo impegnava a fornire una consulenza scientifica in ogni fase della produzione, ma si era convinto che il suo lavoro fosse ormai finito. 

Se l’attore protagonista voleva conoscerlo, qualcosa era andato storto di sicuro.

“P-Perché?” domandò quando ebbe smesso di tossire, “È insoddisfatto di qualcosa che ho scritto?”

“No, no,” rispose Pikalov, stupito dall’ansia mostrata dallo scienziato, “Ulana Khomyuk, l’agente di Shcherbina, dice che vuole da lei qualche consiglio.”

“Da me? Ma… ma io non so nulla del lavoro di un attore!” balbettò Valery, sempre più agitato.

“Qualche consiglio su come interpretare uno scienziato credibile,” puntualizzò Pikalov con un sorriso, “Lei non è molto pratico del  metodo Stanislavskij, vero?” [3]

“No, temo di no,” rispose Valery, più rilassato.

E così avrebbe incontrato Boris Shcherbina…

Fu tentato di chiedere a Pikalov se teneva un corso accelerato per imparare a nascondere e gestire le proprie emozioni.

Boris finì di recitare a teatro qualche giorno dopo che il professor Legasov ebbe finito di revisionare la sceneggiatura della miniserie, che nel frattempo aveva acquisito anche un titolo,  _ “Impatto infinito” _ , ossia ciò che sarebbe accaduto se ci fosse stato l’incidente che il suo personaggio, Ruslan Petrovich Koval, doveva impedire.

La lesse con grande attenzione e, sebbene fosse completamente digiuno di fisica nucleare, pensava che le correzioni avessero dato alla sceneggiatura un taglio più rigoroso dal punto di vista scientifico rispetto alla prima versione che Ulana gli aveva sottoposto, pur restando accessibile al grande pubblico.

Gli piaceva.

Non vedeva l’ora di incontrare il compagno Legasov: aveva l’impressione che fosse un uomo interessante e, studiandolo da vicino, avrebbe carpito i segreti per interpretare uno scienziato da manuale.

Riprese a leggere le sue battute ad alta voce, davanti allo specchio: la prima lettura collettiva del copione da parte del cast si avvicinava e lui voleva essere pronto. [4]

Molti colleghi non davano molta importanza a quell’incombenza, ma secondo Boris era un momento fondamentale in qualunque produzione: era la prima volta in cui cast e regista si incontravano tutti assieme, si confrontavano sulla storia, discutevano su come sviluppare i personaggi, i toni da dare ai dialoghi, e soprattutto si capiva come gli attori interagivano tra loro.

Chimica.

Era tutta una questione di chimica tra personalità, ed era importante, perché si poteva avere una sceneggiatura che era una bomba, si potevano avere degli attori pluripremiati nel cast, ma se non scattava quella scintilla, il prodotto mancava di anima, e il pubblico era in grado di percepirlo.

Nella sua lunga carriera Boris si era trovato in entrambe le situazioni: c’erano state produzioni in cui era andato d’amore e d’accordo con i colleghi per tutta la durata delle riprese, e c’erano state volte in cui erano rimasti distanti, pur senza aver litigato.

Non appena varcò la soglia del salone messo a loro disposizione dalla Mosfilm, Boris si rilassò: poteva già percepire una bella atmosfera, informale, amichevole e rilassata.

Svetlana Zinchenko, che interpretava la protagonista femminile, stava chiacchierando con  Bryukhanov: veniva da una longeva serie tv in cui interpretava una dottoressa in un ospedale di campagna e, con il ruolo in  _ “Impatto infinito” _ voleva staccarsi da quel personaggio, molto amato dal pubblico, ma ormai un po’ datato.

Stava per avvicinarsi e salutarli, quando venne intercettato da Dyatlov e Akimov.

“Ah, eccoli qua, i miei due rivali!” esclamò, appoggiando una mano sulla spalla a entrambi.

I due colleghi, con cui Boris aveva già lavorato in passato, interpretavano rispettivamente lo scienziato antagonista, che era a conoscenza di un difetto di costruzione del reattore ma decideva di tacere, e un politico corrotto che lo copriva per ragioni economiche.

“Questa volta i nostri ruoli sono capovolti,” rise Dyatlov: quando aveva lavorato con Boris, era quest’ultimo a interpretare il cattivo della storia, “e devo dire che Pikalov si è messo d’impegno nel rendere il mio personaggio particolarmente odioso.”

Boris gli rivolse uno sguardo comprensivo e sperò che il pubblico riuscisse a tenere separato l’attore dal personaggio, perché nella vita reale Dyatlov era una persona squisita.

“Per lo meno a te Bryukhanov ha dato il permesso di tenere i baffi,” si lamentò Akimov, “io dovrò tagliarli e sarò anche senza occhiali. Praticamente sarò cieco.”

Poi Fomin, l’aiuto regista, invitò tutti a sedersi attorno al tavolo e la lettura ebbe inizio.

Fu entusiasmante: tutto il cast si calò immediatamente nelle rispettive parti e i dialoghi scorrevano fluidi tra i loro.

Boris e Svetlana decisero di approfittare della loro differenza di età per andare oltre la semplice relazione sentimentale, ponendo l’accento anche sull’aspetto mentore-allieva, ed anche Pikalov approvò la loro idea, apportando alcuni cambiamenti all’ultimo minuto sulla sceneggiatura.

L’attrice puntava a creare un personaggio dalla personalità indomita e grintosa, e Boris capì che Ruslan doveva essere all’opposto, perché ci fosse armonia tra loro: due personalità forti avrebbero finito per entrare in conflitto e un loro innamoramento non sarebbe risultato credibile.

Il personaggio di Boris doveva quindi essere più silenzioso e pacato, rifletté mentre tornava a casa. Non sarebbe stato facile per lui, con il suo fisico imponente e la sua voce, infatti quasi tutti i personaggi che aveva interpretato nella sua carriera erano carismatici, perché i registi vedevano questo in lui.

Ma avrebbe pensato a qualcosa, a partire dal suo aspetto fisico: un personaggio andava ricreato alla perfezione in ogni sua componente.

Qualche giorno dopo Boris era nel salone di Marina Gruzinskaya, la truccatrice della serie, e le parlava della sua idea sull’aspetto fisico che voleva per Ruslan.

L’eccentrica donna annuì, facendo tintinnare le numerose collane che indossava, si rimboccò le maniche del maglione blu elettrico che indossava, lo fece sedere sulla poltroncina e gli girò intorno, appoggiandogli le dita sulle tempie.

“Tesoro, lascia fare a me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Easter egg: riuscite a indovinare i titoli dei film di Stellan che ho storpiato qui?
> 
> [2] A vostro piacere, questo può essere un riferimento a Nymphomaniac o ad alcune interessanti pellicole che Stellan ha girato in gioventù. Decidete voi.
> 
> [3] Konstantin Sergeevič Stanislavskij è stato un attore, regista e insegnante russo, famoso perché è stato il primo a teorizzare un metodo che aiutasse gli attori a immedesimarsi nei personaggi che interpretavano.
> 
> [4] Prima delle riprese, è consuetudine che il cast e il regista si incontrino per una lettura del copione: questo consente agli attori di familiarizzare tra loro e con i ruoli che interpreteranno, nonché di capire cosa il regista si aspetta da loro.


	3. Scena 1 - Ripresa 3

Valery mantenne la calma quasi tutto il tempo, anche se non era abituato a viaggiare su un’auto con autista.

Ulana Khomyuk gli aveva telefonato qualche giorno prima, facendogli sapere che Shcherbina voleva incontrarlo il prima possibile, ma poiché risultò difficile conciliare gli impegni di entrambi, alla fine diede appuntamento al professore in uno studio fotografico del quartiere Ramenki, dove l’attore era impegnato per un servizio. [1]

Inoltre, contrariamente a quanto Valery aveva ipotizzato, Khomyuk gli disse che Shcherbina voleva chiedergli di essere presente sul set durante le riprese. 

Il professore era rimasto talmente sorpreso che non aveva detto nulla per diversi secondi, poi aveva preso a balbettare confusamente.

Sentendolo molto agitato, Ulana aveva scherzato: “Professor Legasov, non c’è ragione di spaventarsi: il mio cliente non morde. Prenderete un caffè insieme e parlerete un po’ del suo lavoro. L’auto arriverà alle dieci.”

_ “Facile a dirsi per chi non è un ansioso cronico che sta per incontrare il suo idolo cinematografico,” _ pensò Valery, ma si limitò a ringraziarla. Aveva insistito che non c’era bisogno di mandare un’auto a prenderlo, poteva andarci in autobus, ma l’agente aveva detto che adesso era parte della produzione anche lui, non c’era problema.

Tuttavia, giunti in vista della Collina Lenin [2], Valery iniziò ad agitarsi sul serio, domandandosi se i suoi capelli fossero abbastanza in ordine, se il completo che indossava fosse adatto per l’occasione, cosa dire all’attore, come non fare una figuraccia; in generale era terribilmente preoccupato che la sua timidezza lo bloccasse completamente.

Il portiere dello stabile gli indicò vagamente dove andare e poi risprofondò nella lettura del giornale, così Valery raggiunse da solo lo studio fotografico, aprì la porta e si trovò catapultato in un mondo di luci, ombrelli riflettenti, treppiedi, fondali e persone estremamente indaffarate.

Ed era un poster a grandezza naturale di Valery Leontiev quello appeso alla parete? [3]

“Scusi…” provò a dire lo scienziato, quando un uomo con i baffi e gli occhiali gli passò accanto.

“Non ora, trovatelo da solo,” rispose bruscamente Stolyarchuk, il fotografo, che aveva scambiato Valery per uno degli assistenti.

“Veramente io…” disse Valery, ma il fotografo stava già montando la macchina fotografica sul treppiede.

“Permesso!” disse una voce gioviale alle sue spalle, e Valery dovette appiattirsi contro la parete per far passare un ragazzone che portava in spalla dell’attrezzatura che aveva l’aria di essere pesantissima.

“Grazie Yuvchenko,” disse Stolyarchuk, “ora spegni la lampada centrale e lascia accese le altre,” poi schioccò le dita e richiamò l’attenzione di un altro assistente, “Kirschenbaum, quell’ombrello va più a sinistra e più in alto... bene così.”

Tutti erano in piena attività, così Valery restò in piedi nell’angolo per non intralciarli, ma si chiese dove fosse Boris Shcherbina. Un uomo era in piedi davanti al fondale, ma non era lui… o sì?

Valery sgranò gli occhi e la sua bocca si aprì per lo stupore.

Normalmente Shcherbina aveva un aspetto inconfondibile, con i suoi folti capelli grigi e lo sguardo penetrante, mentre ora sfoggiava dei capelli biondicci e slavati che sembravano più radi e qualcuno gli aveva anche tinto le sopracciglia, rendendole quasi invisibili. [4]

Dunque era questo l’aspetto che avrebbe avuto il suo personaggio nella miniserie: una trasformazione sorprendente secondo Valery, si faticava davvero a riconoscerlo!

Ma il carisma di Shcherbina era intatto. Era perfettamente a suo agio mentre Stolyarchuk scattava una fotografia via l’altra, scherzava col fotografo e con lo staff, e si sottoponeva con pazienza alle mille variazioni proposte: con la cravatta perfetta, col cappotto, senza, con un’espressione divertita, con una più seria e la cravatta allentata, una posa che Valery trovò incredibilmente sexy e che, inevitabilmente, gli fece pensare a  _ quel  _ film.

No, non doveva pensarci ora che stava per conoscerlo! Anzi, non doveva pensarci affatto, maledizione!

Non era facile, con Shcherbina che guardava l’obiettivo con uno sguardo seducente, portando indietro i capelli con una mano, e poi si sfilava lentamente il cappotto dalle spalle.

Valery sentì le ginocchia molli e represse un gemito. Agitato, temendo che qualcuno l’avesse udito, si mosse, ma finì per inciampare in un groviglio di cavi e fece quasi cadere una delle lampade. La afferrò al volo, ma il rumore fece voltare tutti a guardarlo.

“S-Scusate…”

Shcherbina avanzò verso di lui con passo deciso e la mano tesa.

“Professor Legasov?”

“Sì, sì, sono io. Mi spiace di avervi interrotto.”

“Non si preoccupi, avevamo finito. Vero, Boris?”

Stolyarchuk annuì, tolse il rullino dalla macchina fotografica e lo consegnò a uno degli assistenti perché lo portasse a sviluppare.

“Farò avere i provini alla compagna Khomyuk, così sceglierete le foto promozionali,” disse il fotografo e congedò l’attore. [5]

Shcherbina posò la mano sul gomito del professore per guidarlo lontano dal caos dello studio fotografico, “La ringrazio per aver trovato il tempo per fare due chiacchiere con me.”

“Oh… ma si figuri… di nulla… Io sono… uhm… un grande ammiratore del suo lavoro...” Valery avrebbe voluto prendersi a calci, perché non solo aveva balbettato miseramente, ma aveva anche detto la cosa più scontata possibile.

Shcherbina, comunque, si illuminò: “La ringrazio, fa sempre piacere sentirlo dire. Desidera un tè o un caffè?”

Valery scosse la testa anche se aveva la bocca secca: non voleva creare troppo disturbo. Shcherbina parve voler insistere, ma poi capì che lo avrebbe solo messo ulteriormente a disagio, quindi gli fece cenno di seguirlo.

Legasov era stupito dai modi affabili, quasi familiari, dell’attore: si era immaginato che, data la sua notorietà, fosse più distaccato e sostenuto, ma si sbagliava.

Si accomodarono nel camerino, dove Boris si tolse il sottile strato di trucco e cerone con un fazzolettino, mentre ringraziava Valery per l’aiuto che stava dando alla serie.

“Mi sono piaciuti gli interventi che ha fatto sul copione e sono contento che continuerà ad assisterci.”

Valery si aggiustò gli occhiali sul naso e si agitò sulla poltroncina: “A dire il vero non so quale altro contributo potrei dare. Non so assolutamente nulla di recitazione e non sono in grado di darle indicazioni su come interpretare il suo personaggio. Non che lei ne abbia bisogno, compagno Shcherbina,” si affrettò ad aggiungere.

“Oh, si sbaglia: il suo aiuto sarà fondamentale sul set.”

“Come?”

“Le svelo un piccolo segreto: noi attori siamo capricciosi e ci piace improvvisare, deviare all’ultimo minuto dal copione mentre interpretiamo le scene e vorrei essere certo che né io né i miei colleghi finiamo per dire delle castronerie.” [6]

“Capisco. In questo caso la aiuterò più che volentieri.”

“Inoltre, se lei è digiuno di recitazione, io lo sono di scienza, ma visto che sullo schermo sarò uno scienziato, mi piacerebbe conoscere meglio questa materia. Da ragazzo il mio professore mi disse che non ero assolutamente portato per le discipline scientifiche, quindi le abbandonai in fretta.”

Gli occhi blu delle scienziato si rannuvolarono a queste parole: “Perdoni la franchezza, ma lei ha avuto un pessimo insegnante.”

“Dice? Non so, ero davvero un somaro, anche in matematica.”

“A maggior ragione il professore avrebbe dovuto aiutarla e seguirla più degli altri studenti,” Valery gesticolò animatamente, “far conoscere, fare in modo che gli studenti amino la materia è una parte fondamentale del lavoro di ogni insegnante.”

Boris appoggiò la testa sulla mano e sorrise: “E lei ama la scienza?”

“Moltissimo. C’è un grosso equivoco nella nostra società: la scienza è vista come qualcosa di astruso, complicato e avulso dalla vita quotidiana, perciò la maggior parte delle persone finiscono per disinteressarsene. È un peccato, perché la scienza è innanzitutto passione, curiosità, farsi domande e cercare risposte per problemi che sembrano irrisolvibili.”

“È un punto di vista interessante.”

Valery si aggiustò gli occhiali sul naso: “La prima cosa che mi ha colpito della sceneggiatura di Valdimir Pikalov è che cerca di rendere accessibile a tutti un argomento complesso come la fisica nucleare. È il motivo per cui sono davvero onorato di partecipare a questo progetto. Nel mio piccolo è quello che cerco di fare anch’io, quando mi intervistano.”

“La scienza per tutti… è questo che l’ha spinta a diventare uno scienziato?”

“Una delle varie ragioni.”

“E quali sono le altre?”

Parlarono a lungo, rilassati, quasi fossero due vecchi amici, e per Valery era davvero incredibile.

Shcherbina era affascinato dal fisico nucleare e dal suo amore per la scienza e l’atomo; aveva sempre ritenuto gli scienziati delle creature bizzarre, quasi aliene, che vivevano nel chiuso dei loro laboratori e parlavano un linguaggio altisonante e incomprensibile, ma quella chiacchierata gli fece capire quanto si sbagliava.

Capì anche che taglio dare al personaggio di Ruslan: non un eroe impavido come alcuni dei personaggi che aveva interpretato in passato, ma un uomo comune, con le sue fragilità e le sue idiosincrasie (forse poteva “rubare” a Valery Alekseevich il modo in cui si tormentava le mani?) ma le affrontava e le superava, un uomo che rivelava quanto fosse brillante e competente quando era a contatto con ciò che amava: la scienza.

Chiese al professore se poteva ispirarsi a lui o se la cosa gli desse fastidio.

Legasov abbassò gli occhi e arrossì vistosamente, agitandosi di nuovo.

“No, certo che non mi dà fastidio. Anzi, ne sarei onorato, ma…”

“Cosa?”

“È proprio sicuro che io sia adatto?” Si strinse nelle spalle, e d’improvviso parve farsi più piccolo, “Io non sono… non credo di essere…”

“Lei è perfetto, Valery Alekseevich.”

“Compagno Shcherbina…”

“Boris. Puoi chiamarmi Boris, se vuoi.”

“Sì, certo. E tu puoi chiamarmi Valery, ovviamente,” rispose il professore con un gran sorriso.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta e avvisò Shcherbina che la macchina era venuto a prenderlo.

“Non mi ero accorto che fosse così tardi. Allora ci vediamo alle riprese, Valery.” Boris gli strinse calorosamente la mano e uscì.

Ancora frastornato (e interiormente al settimo cielo) anche Valery si affrettò a lasciare lo studio fotografico che stava chiudendo. Restava solo Yuvchenko a riporre l'attrezzatura negli appositi bauli.

“Mi spiace di averle fatto fare tardi,” si scusò Valery.

“Non c’è problema. È sempre così quando c’è Boris Shcherbina.”

“Oh?”

“Sì, si ride e si chiacchiera e ovviamente si finisce per fare tardi,” disse il ragazzo, mentre piegava un treppiedi, “È davvero una persona amabile con chiunque, anche con noi operai. Pensi che scherzando dice di aver più di diecimila amici.”

“Non mi è difficile crederlo,” mormorò Valery, poi uscì, ma una strana malinconia si era impadronita di lui, e gli restò addosso, mentre l'auto sfreccia veloce lungo i viali illuminati della città e lo riportava a casa.

_ “Ti eri fatto l’idea di essere in qualche modo speciale per lui? Sei solo uno stupido.” _

Abbassò il finestrino e si accese una sigaretta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE  
> [1] Il quartiere Ramenki a Mosca è dove si trovano effettivamente gli studios della Mosfilm.
> 
> [2] La Collina dei passeri, chiamata Collina Lenin tra il 1935 ed il 1999, è una collina di Mosca, il punto più alto della città ed ospita un grande parco con numerose attrazioni.
> 
> [3] Valery Jakovlevich Leontiev è un cantante russo che ha raggiunto il picco della sua celebrità negli anni ‘80.
> 
> [4] Easter egg: Alla consegna dei Globes, Stellan ha scherzato che invece la gente non lo riconosce mai perché non ha le sopracciglia. Qui ho voluto ribaltare completamente la situazione: l’aspetto normale di Boris è quello che ha nella serie della HBO, mentre il personaggio che interpreta in Impatto infinito nella mia testa ha l’aspetto che ha Stellan nella sua vita di tutti i giorni. Niente sopracciglia, quindi :D
> 
> [5] In ambito fotografico, con provini si intendono piccole stampe di tutte le foto scattate durante una sessione, tra le quali vengono poi scelte le migliori per una stampa di alta qualità. Le foto promozionali, che compaiono nei libretti o sulle riviste, possono essere fatte sia in studio, sia durante le riprese.
> 
> [6] Vero. Molti attori hanno confessato che alcune delle scene più riuscite dei loro film sono state improvvisate mentre recitavano, deviando dal copione. I registi hanno poi deciso di tenerle, visto che funzionavano.
> 
> E se volete un riferimento visuale del photoshot di questo capitolo, [eccolo qua](https://johnlockismyreligion.tumblr.com/post/616266549456666624/alyeen1-elenatria)


	4. Scena 2 - Ripresa 1

“Posso farle una domanda?” disse Valery, mentre Ulana guidava spedita in autostrada.

“Certamente.”

“Perché stiamo andando a Voronež? La miniserie è ambientata a Mosca e nella campagna appena al di fuori della città.”

La donna sorrise con indulgenza: “Girare a Mosca è troppo costoso e caotico: non appena chiudiamo una strada per allestire il set, si formano capannelli di curiosi che cercano di infilarsi dietro le transenne, fanno foto e gridano quando vedono gli attori, disturbandoli. Faremo qualche ripresa dall’alto di Mosca con un elicottero, ma le scene in esterna saranno girate in un quartiere di Voronež abbastanza generico da poter passare per qualunque città sovietica.”

“In esterna?” Legasov sfogliò la sua copia della sceneggiatura, ormai sgualcita e piena di note, “Ma il primo episodio non dovrebbe aprirsi con la cena a casa di un politico?”

“Un’altra particolarità del mondo dello spettacolo: le scene non vengono girate consequenzialmente come appaiono sulla sceneggiatura, ma raggruppate a seconda del luogo, infatti gireremo prima tutte le riprese in esterna e poi quelle in interno. Questo ci fa risparmiare denaro e poi possiamo approfittare della luce e del bel tempo di questa stagione, mentre la pioggia e il freddo non saranno un problema quando dovremo girare in studio tra un paio di mesi.”

Il professore si grattò la nuca, imbarazzato: “Suppongo che le mie domande le sembrino oltremodo stupide.”

“Niente affatto, chi non lavora in questo ambito non può sapere come funziona. Se ora Boris fosse qui, gliene parlerebbe per ore.”

“Conosce bene il compagno Shcherbina?”

“È mio cliente da quindici anni ormai.”

“È un sacco di tempo,” disse di getto, poi realizzò che la sua frase poteva suonare come un’allusione sull’età di Khomyuk e si affrettò a scusarsi, ma la donna rise.

“Sì, è molto tempo. Quando Boris mi scelse come sua agente non mi ero ancora fatta un nome, non ero nessuno, ma lui non batté ciglio. Qualche anno dopo gli chiesi perché non avesse scelto un agente più quotato e lui mi disse che aveva avuto sensazioni positive su di me.”

“Oh?”

“Sì, disse che sentiva che avrei fatto un buon lavoro. Sembra strano, ma lui ha questa capacità, anche quando lavora: un’occhiata ai suoi compagni di lavoro e capisce se il film andrà bene o sarà un flop.”

“Anche nel mondo della scienza ogni tanto appaiono personalità dotate di un intuito straordinario, capaci di pensare fuori dagli schemi e di raggiungere risultati eccelsi che le persone comuni possono solo sognare: pensi a Marie Curie o ad Einstein.”

“Ci vada piano, professor Legasov,” rise Ulana, “Capisco che sia un fan di Boris, ma se gli dice queste cose di persona, si monterà troppo la testa.”

Valery fu sul punto di negare veementemente di essere un fan, termine che riteneva appropriato per una persona molto più giovane di lui, ma poi si rese conto che era inutile: come temeva, era davvero trasparente e le sue parole lo tradivano.

Farfugliò qualcosa di incomprensibile e si voltò verso il finestrino a guardare la campagna che scorreva veloce, tormentandosi le mani.

Ulana gli scoccò un’occhiata in tralice e non disse nulla, ma pensava di aver già inquadrato il professore.

_ “Sarà interessante,” _ pensò.

Raggiunsero l’albergo che ospitava gli uomini che lavoravano alla miniserie quando ormai era buio.

Legasov non vide Shcherbina quella sera, poiché l’attore era impegnato con i suoi colleghi, ma restò stupito dalla quantità di gente che componeva la troupe: attrezzisti, operai, trovarobe, fonici, parrucchieri, truccatori, decoratori, inservienti e assistenti di ogni tipo. 

Quella del cinema era una macchina meravigliosa, ma mastodontica.

Valery vide Boris il giorno dopo di buon mattino a colazione.

“Ci sarà parecchio caos sul set,” lo avvertì l’attore.

“Più che allo studio fotografico?”

Boris nascose un sorriso dietro il tovagliolo: “Quello era niente.”

Valery fece una faccia davvero preoccupata e Boris chiamò un ragazzo della troupe, alto e dinoccolato, con capelli e baffetti biondi, dallo sguardo gentile.

“Lenya, questo è il professor Legasov, il nostro consulente scientifico. Posso affidarlo a te durante le riprese?”

“Certamente,” rispose il ragazzo, tendendo la mano al professore.

“Grazie davvero,” rispose Valery, stringendogliela.

“Leonid Toptunov è un assistente a tutto tondo sul set. Senza di lui saremmo perduti.”

“Il compagno Shcherbina scherza sempre,” si schermì Leonid, “Ah, siamo quasi pronti: partiamo per la location tra dieci minuti.”

“Che ti dicevo? Senza Lenya nulla funzionerebbe qui.”

Valery comprese che, al di là del tono scherzoso, Boris apprezzava seriamente l’impegno del giovane assistente e quest’ultimo ne era chiaramente inorgoglito.

Ora gli era un po’ più semplice capire perché Shcherbina avesse così tanti amici e lui doveva semplicemente ritenersi fortunato se era uno di loro.

Boris aveva ragione, comunque: il piccolo studio fotografico non era paragonabile al set all’aperto: sembrava di guardare un formicaio, brulicante di attività frenetica.

Affidato il professore all’assistente, Boris era andato a prepararsi nel camper del trucco, e Legasov rivolse un’occhiata ansiosa a Toptunov: “Finirò per inciampare in qualcosa e fare un disastro.”

Il ragazzo scosse la testa e rise: “È solo una questione di abitudine, professore, ma se cerca un angolo tranquillo, le suggerisco la tenda alle spalle della postazione del regista, dove ci sono i monitor che gli attori controllano dopo aver girato la scena.”

Viktor Bryukhanov era un uomo dai modi spicci che fumava una sigaretta dietro l’altra, e non appena mise piede sul set, tutti si fermarono e fecero silenzio, in attesa delle sue indicazioni.

Il regista pronunciò un breve discorso di incoraggiamento, ognuno raggiunse la sua posizione, il macchinista batté la clachette del ciak e la magia ebbe inizio. [1]

Nel momento in cui la macchina da presa si girò verso di lui, Boris si trasformò.

Fu un cambiamento quasi impercettibile, nella sua postura e nell’espressione del viso, ma d’improvviso Shcherbina non era più lì e al suo posto c’era Ruslan.

In quella scena il personaggio di Dyatlov gli urlava contro e lo minacciava apertamente; dopo un attimo di esitazione e vinta la sua paura, Ruslan reagiva, afferrandolo per un gomito, mentre difendeva la sua posizione.

Per Valery fu come assistere ad un gioco di prestigio: essendo un fan di lunga data di Boris sapeva quanto fosse bravo come attore, ma non aveva mai visto il momento nascosto, quello in cui l’attore diventava il personaggio, ed ebbe i brividi.

Al termine della scena, Shcherbina e Dyatlov si scambiarono uno sguardo d’intesa e sorrisero: era andata bene, come alla prima lettura del copione. Sembrava una sciocchezza, perché avevano davanti a loro diversi mesi di riprese, avrebbero girato molte scene che sarebbero state scartate, eppure la prima era importante.

Forse era solo scaramanzia da attori, però era un bel segnale.

La scena venne ripetuta altre cinque volte, cambiando l’angolo della ripresa e aggiungendo un po’ di vento nell’ultima per aumentare la drammaticità. [2]

Per la scena successiva dovettero montare il binario per la macchina da presa e quindi ci fu una pausa di quasi mezz’ora, poi delle nuvole oscurarono il sole durante la terza scena; aspettarono per un po’ e infine si risolsero ad usare dei pannelli riflettenti e delle luci.

Ogni volta che la macchina da presa smetteva di riprendere, Marina Gruzinskaya e il suo staff si affrettavano zelanti attorno agli attori, pettinandoli, correggendo piccole imperfezioni del trucco e lisciando gli abiti.

Inoltre, al termine di ogni scena, il cast si radunava attorno ai monitor a commentare quanto era stato girato, scartando già delle inquadrature non utilizzabili e parlando di come potesse essere migliorata la scena.

Anche Valery fu chiamato a dare il suo parere, quando un dialogo tra scienziati venne cambiato rispetto alla sceneggiatura, ma per la maggior parte del tempo restò seduto su alcune casse di legno cercando di non intralciare nessuno.

La sera, a cena, Boris era curioso di conoscere le sue sensazioni sulla giornata appena trascorsa.

Sedevano allo stesso tavolo senza che nessuno dei due l’avesse deciso ad alta voce. Semplicemente Valery si era seduto lì e Boris l’aveva seguito.

L’accademico cercò di non dare troppo peso alla cosa.

“Allora, cosa ne pensi?” chiese Boris, dopo aver ordinato una cena leggera.

“Sono impressionato. Io ho partecipato a qualche programma di divulgazione scientifica in uno studio televisivo, ma era completamente diverso. Non avevo idea che ci fosse così tanto lavoro dietro un film o una serie tv, e non credevo che…” si bloccò, realizzando che stava per dire qualcosa di potenzialmente offensivo e inopportuno, come suo solito, ma Boris sorrise e si versò un secondo bicchiere di vino (Valery aveva a malapena toccato il primo).

“Continua.”

“Ecco, se posso… non credevo che ci fosse così tanto da aspettare tra una ripresa e l’altra. Non… non vi annoiate?”

Boris batté una mano sulla tavola e scoppiò a ridere: “Sì, da morire. Passata la tensione dei primi giorni, vedrai molti della troupe che giocano a scacchi o a carte, fanno parole crociate, leggono un libro o telefonano a casa. Dovresti trovarti qualcosa da fare anche tu.” [3]

Valery annuì: in effetti poteva approfittare dei tempi morti per correggere gli elaborati dei suoi studenti, oppure leggere qualche rivista scientifica.

“È un ottimo consiglio, grazie.”

“Pensa che nelle pause delle riprese in notturna alcuni di noi dormono.”

“Dormono?” A Valery sembrava impossibile, visto il caos e il rumore che regnava sul set.

“Quando finisci per girare alle due o alle tre di notte, hai tanto di quel sonno che dormiresti in piedi.”

Poiché Boris era il protagonista della miniserie, Valery passava molto tempo con lui, ma c’erano altri scienziati nella storia, e qualche giorno dopo Valery andò al seguito di Fomin, regista della seconda unità, per una scena che vedeva protagonista il personaggio di Svetlana Zinchenko. [4]

D’improvviso il vice regista decise di stravolgere il copione e cambiare le battute degli attori.

Seduto nel suo solito angolino, Valery corrugò la fronte: in quel modo non andava bene. Meditò se stare zitto e parlarne in seguito con Boris o Leonid (nessuno dei due era presente al momento), ma se la scena avesse dovuto essere rigirata un altro giorno, la troupe avrebbe perso tempo.

No, era meglio dirlo subito, e poi avevano chiesto la sua consulenza, faceva parte di quel progetto ed era suo compito far notare se qualche scelta era poco scientifica.

“Mi scusi,” intervenne durante una pausa, “la scena così non va bene.”

Il vice regista si alzò dalla sedia e si portò davanti a Legasov con le mani sui fianchi. Tutti si fermarono e si girarono a guardarli.

“Mi dica, lei ha qualche conoscenza di direzione di un film?” domandò con piglio battagliero.

Valery scosse la testa e Fomin si allontanò, considerando chiusa la questione, ma lo scienziato fece un passo in avanti.

“Tuttavia ho una laurea in fisica nucleare e posso dirle che, girata in questo modo la scena è sbagliata da un punto di vista scientifico. Inoltre, nessuno scienziato al mondo pronuncerebbe quelle battute,” rispose, alludendo al dialogo modificato.

Fomin si girò di nuovo, irritato dall’insistenza di Valery, il quale però non arretrò di un passo.

“Sto solo facendo quello per cui sono stato pagato.”

“Teniamo entrambe le scene e poi facciamo decidere a Viktor,” suggerì Zinchenko.

Il vice regista sbuffò, ma alla fine acconsentì con una alzata di spalle.

Valery temeva di aver esagerato, ma Zinchenko gli sorrise e, nel passargli accanto, sussurrò: “Preferisco di gran lunga la sua scena, compagno Legasov.”

Boris trovò la sua co-protagonista che fumava una sigaretta nel cortile dell’albergo, e la raggiunse.

“Mi è stato riferito che c’è stato qualche momento di tensione sul tuo set oggi.”

La ragazza scrollò le spalle e aspirò una boccata di fumo: “Fomin ha manie di grandezza, ma le sue idee sono terribili: la scena che voleva girare era davvero approssimativa e raffazzonata, e il professor Legasov si è fatto sentire.”

“Be’, ha fatto bene: è inutile avere un consulente scientifico, se poi non ascoltiamo quello che dice.”

Zinchenko assottigliò gli occhi: “Adesso capisco perché ti stai ispirando a lui per il personaggio di Ruslan.”

Boris annuì e si appoggiò al muro, con le mani sprofondate nelle tasche.

“È un uomo molto interessante, vero? All’apparenza è schivo e silenzioso, ma mettilo nel suo elemento e si trasforma completamente. Non solo è competente, diventa anche sicuro di sé e a quel punto dimentica le sue paure e idiosincrasie. È un eroe, a suo modo, ed è così che vorrei portarlo sullo schermo.”

Zinchenko spense con cura la sigaretta in un posacenere e sorrise: “Lo trovi molto più che interessante.”

“Cosa vorresti dire, Sveta?” ridacchiò Boris.

La ragazza fece una faccia fintamente innocente e scosse i corti capelli scuri: “Io? Assolutamente nulla!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Il ciak, in una ripresa cinematografica o televisiva, non ha solo il compito di identificare il numero della scena e della ripresa, ma il battito del ciak serve anche per sincronizzare l’audio col video in fase di montaggio.
> 
> [2] Vero. La scena che vedete sullo schermo è il frutto della selezione di molte - spesso decine - inquadrature e angolazioni diverse. Niente è trascurato o lasciato al caso.
> 
> [3] Ebbene sì: leggendo molte interviste, emerge che l’emozionante vita di un attore è piuttosto noiosa durante le riprese. Ci vuole molto tempo per preparare una scena che dura pochi minuti, e le pause per smontare, rimontare o spostare le attrezzature sono lunghissime.
> 
> [4] L’aiuto/vice regista, o regista di seconda unità, si occupa di girare scene lontane dal set principale, che spesso coinvolgono gli attori impegnati in ruoli minori o le comparse. È un modo per contenere tempi e costi, perché così si possono girare più scene contemporaneamente.


	5. Scena 2 - Ripresa 2

Essendoci molti tempi morti, a volte Valery camminava senza meta tra i diversi camper e un giorno capitò davanti a quello di Marina Gruzinskaya, che era seduta sui gradini a fumare una sigaretta.

La donna parlottò tra sé, poi si alzò e raggiunse Valery in pochi passi.

Il professore trasalì: quella donna era davvero molto alta.

“La prego professore, non si offenda, ma c’è una cosa che voglio dirle da quando l’ho vista.”

“Oh… prego,” disse Valery, ad ogni modo un po’ timoroso.

La donna gesticolò animatamente: “I suoi capelli! Questo taglio così trascurato e antiquato la invecchia tantissimo.”

Valery arrossì: era vero, non si preoccupava molto del suo aspetto, si faceva la barba ogni mattina per abitudine, ma tendeva a scordarsi di tagliarsi i capelli, fin quando qualche collega non lo guardava in tralice dicendo che assomigliava  _ “a uno di quei capelloni americani,” _ e di certo non si preoccupava che fosse alla moda. 

“È che il mio barbiere li taglia così…” si giustificò.

“Che uomo privo di stile,” si rammaricò Marina, poi indicò a Valery il camper del trucco, “Permette?”

“Ma io non sono un attore.”

“E adesso non stanno girando alcuna scena, quindi né io né i miei assistenti abbiamo nulla da fare.”

Valery si passò una mano tra i capelli: in effetti erano lunghi e disordinati.

“Va bene.”

“Perfetto, non se ne pentirà.”

Quello che la donna e il suo team avevano in mente non era un semplice taglio, voleva anche ravvivare il colore con una tinta all’hennè.

“C’è sempre tempo per il grigio, tesoro,” disse la donna, davanti alla proteste del professore, che considerava ridicolo tingersi i capelli alla sua età, e alla fine Valery acconsentì, ma si oppose fermamente al ritocco delle sopracciglia. Quello era un po’ troppo per lui.

Un paio d’ore dopo, quando si guardò allo specchio, ammise di essere impressionato: le basette lunghe e ingrigite erano scomparse, il colore era più vivace senza essere chiassoso, la forma dei capelli sulla nuca era perfetta e ora anche quelli sulla fronte non gli ricadevano più fastidiosamente in avanti.

“È…”

Marina Gruzinskaya gli appoggiò scherzosamente le mani sulle spalle: “Valery Legasov, adesso sei pronto a fare strage di cuori.”

Boris stava leggendo un libro, in attesa che fossero pronti a filmare di nuovo, quando Valery tornò sul set. Notò subito il suo nuovo taglio di capelli e sollevò la testa di scattò, sorridendo: il professore era finito tra le mani della loro estrosa truccatrice.

Ebbene, Marina aveva fatto un lavoro eccellente: prima Valery passava facilmente inosservato, con il suo atteggiamento mite, mentre adesso spiccava in mezzo agli altri.

Voleva dirgli che stava davvero bene, ma in quel momento il regista disse che erano pronti a girare.

Giusto, doveva concentrarsi sul lavoro.

Un forte temporale aveva bloccato momentaneamente le riprese, costringendo la troupe a rifugiarsi nei camion e nelle roulotte, dopo aver messo all’asciutto l’attrezzatura.

“Non credo che per oggi gireremo ancora,” disse Boris, mentre riparava Valery col suo ombrello e i due camminavano verso la roulotte dell’attore, che durante le riprese diventava per lui una sorta di seconda casa, dove ripassava il copione e si riposava tra una scena e l’altra.

Valery alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo: “È solo un temporale, magari tra un paio d’ore smetterà di piovere?”

Boris gli rivolse un sorriso indulgente: “Sì, ma ci sono pozzanghere ovunque, mentre nella scena prima di questa il terreno è asciutto. Non possiamo girare adesso: nel montaggio finale questa incongruenza si noterebbe.”

“Giusto,” Valery abbassò gli occhi, imbarazzato, “Scusami, faccio solo domande stupide.”

“Non esistono domande stupide!” protestò Boris, “Tu sei solo curioso, e non è questo che sono gli scienziati?”

Valery non rispose, ma sorrise compiaciuto.

Una volta nella roulotte, si guardò intorno, meravigliato.

“Sembra che sia la prima volta che ne vedi una. Qualcosa non va?” chiese Boris.

“È ordinata… immacolata, direi. Io non riesco a tenere in ordine la mia macchina, trasformerei questo posto in una discarica nel giro di poche ore.”

“Spero che non ti dispiaccia se non porterò questa tua particolarità sullo schermo,” borbottò Boris, ma aveva un’aria divertita.

“Oh no, fai bene: lo so da me che sono terribile.”

“Ma non riesci a cambiare.”

Valery scosse la testa: “Temo che tutte le mie energie siano dedicate alla scienza e il resto che mi circonda diventa un elemento trascurabile. Tre donne delle pulizie si sono licenziate prima che ne trovassi una in grado di fronteggiare il disordine di casa mia.”

Legasov era così disarmante nell’ammettere i suoi difetti che Boris non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare ancora.

Il temporale non accennava a smettere, quindi Boris si sedette al tavolino per rispondere alle lettere di alcuni fans, mentre Valery si accomodò sul divano, appoggiando degli elaborati sulle ginocchia: aveva seguito il consiglio di Boris su come riempire il tempo durante le lunghe pause e si era fatto mandare dall’università le relazioni dei suoi studenti.

Quando però Boris lo vide curvo su se stesso in una posizione decisamente scomoda, lo invitò a prendere una sedia e sedersi al tavolo davanti a lui.

Per un po’ ciascuno si dedicò al suo compito, ma Boris si scoprì sempre più distratto da Valery; appoggiò la penna sul foglio e lo guardò.

Sopra ogni cosa, Boris era affascinato dalle mille emozioni che danzavano sul suo viso, così genuine: sorrideva orgoglioso quando leggeva una frase particolarmente brillante, felice che il suo studente avesse compreso una materia tanto complessa, sgranava gli occhi davanti a una teoria troppo ardita, abbassava le spalle scoraggiato quando individuava un errore marchiano.

Per Boris, abituato dal suo lavoro a fingere emozioni a comando, quel fiume di spontaneità era qualcosa di incredibilmente affascinante.

Ma non era solo quello: Legasov era un bell’uomo, nonostante le guance rovinate dall’acne, con i suoi capelli rossicci e fini e le lentiggini che ancora spiccavano sulla pelle nonostante avesse passato la cinquantina. Il nuovo taglio di capelli gli stava davvero bene, e quando si toglieva gli occhiali per avvicinare gli occhi al foglio, sembrava quasi un ragazzo. Aveva occhi bellissimi, di un intenso color blu, incorniciati da ciglia lunghe e chiare. 

Se fosse stato un attore, fotografi e registi sarebbero andati pazzi per il suo sguardo.

Boris si domandò se qualcuno gli avesse mai rivolto un complimento per i suoi occhi, o più in generale per la sua persona, ma temeva non fosse così, visto quanto Valery sembrava essere a disagio nel suo stesso corpo.

Sentì il cuore stringersi un po’, al pensiero che nessuno lo avesse mai apprezzato.

_ “Perché sei così timido? Non ne hai motivo,” _ si ritrovò a pensare. Scoprì che lo voleva sapere, voleva sapere molte più cose su di lui.

Gli importava.

Dopo quella volta divenne una tacita abitudine per loro trovarsi nella roulotte di Boris durante le pause, se Valery non era impegnato a dare suggerimenti alla seconda unità.

Inizialmente Valery non apriva bocca, temendo di disturbare l’attore; lasciava che fosse Boris a iniziare le conversazioni, ma col passare dei giorni imparò a capire dal suo sguardo se voleva ripassare il copione da solo o se era in vena di chiacchierare, allora si sedevano sul divanetto con i piedi allungati sul tavolino, a parlare delle loro vite.

Sicuramente Shcherbina voleva solo essere gentile, quando gli chiedeva di parlare di sé e della sua carriera accademica, oppure lo faceva per studiare meglio il personaggio che interpretava. Che altra ragione poteva avere, un uomo dalla vita interessante come la sua, per interessarsi a un noioso professore?

Durante una di queste pause, anch’essa dovuta alla pioggia, Boris e Valery udirono un certo trambusto fuori dalla roulotte.

L’attore aprì la porta e vide che l’addetta alla sicurezza aveva bloccato un uomo che portava al collo una grossa macchina fotografica.

“Che succede?” domandò Boris.

“Ho sorpreso quest’uomo che si aggirava sul set ed è senza pass, non può stare qui,” rispose la guardia, che teneva saldamente l’uomo per il braccio.

“Lavoro per la rivista Sovetsky Ekran [1], volevo solo scambiare qualche parola con il compagno Shcherbina.”

“Per questo deve rivolgersi al mio agente: lavorando per una rivista, dovrebbe saperlo.”

“L’ho fatto, ma la sua agente mi ha negato l’intervista!”

A Boris non dispiaceva rilasciare interviste, partecipava volentieri a festival e incontri col pubblico per parlare di film e recitazione, ma gli davano fastidio le domande sulla sua vita privata, perché violavano la sua sfera personale e non avevano nulla a che vedere col suo lavoro, perciò aveva dato ordine a Ulana di negare il permesso a chiunque fosse interessato solo a squallido gossip.

“C’è un motivo ben preciso e la compagna Khomyuk gliel’ha di certo spiegato,” rispose Boris pacatamente, poi fece un cenno alla guardia, perché conducesse l’uomo fuori dal set, ma quello piantò fermamente i piedi a terra, come un mulo.

“Oh andiamo, voglio solo un commento sulla sua ex moglie! Di sicuro saprà che a giorni si risposa, e con un uomo di dieci anni più giovane di lei. Come la fa sentire questo? Si sente attaccato nella sua virilità?”

Boris si stropicciò gli occhi un istante e sospirò: “Questo è assolutamente ridicolo e io non ho nessun commento da fare.”

Il giornalista molesto fu condotto via, ma il trambusto richiamò Ulana, quel giorno presente sul set.

Quando l’agente entrò nel camper, Valery si mosse verso la porta.

“Dove vai?” chiese Boris.

“Be’, non voglio disturbarvi, sicuramente vorrete restare da soli a discutere…”

“Non c’è nulla da discutere: resta.”

Valery si fermò, annuendo impercettibilmente, ma si sentiva stranamente agitato: l’insinuazione maleducata di quell’uomo aveva colpito lui, che non c’entrava nulla, come faceva Boris a restare così calmo?

“Il professor Legasov non ha tutti i torti,” disse Ulana, “so bene qual è la tua posizione sul gossip, ma poiché non hai detto nulla, quel giornalista si sentirà libero di inventare una sua versione dei fatti, addirittura una tua dichiarazione inesistente.”

“Ma non può farlo, sarebbe una menzogna!” intervenne Valery, accigliandosi.

L’agente si versò un bicchiere di vodka: “Qui funziona così, professor Legasov: quando viene scritta su una rivista, specie una rivista del settore, anche una bugia diventa una versione della verità.”

“È assurdo,” insistette lo scienziato, “una menzogna è una menzogna, scritta o orale che sia. E se davvero quel giornalista scriverà qualcosa di falso, io e anche l’agente della sicurezza possiamo smentirlo.”

“Ma ormai l’articolo sarà sulla rivista, la gente leggerà quello,” Ulana gli scoccò un’occhiata di compassione, “e far uscire una smentita successiva ha sempre poco effetto rispetto al clamore della notizia iniziale,” posò il bicchiere nel piccolo lavandino e prese la borsa, “Vado a telefonare all’ufficio legale per vedere se possiamo fare qualcosa.”

Boris si strinse nelle spalle: “Come volete: in fondo anche gli uomini di Charkov devono guadagnarsi lo stipendio.”

Ulana gli rivolse un’occhiata di rimprovero: “Borenka, lo sai anche tu che Ekaterina andrà su tutte le furie se dovesse uscire un articolo che in qualche modo la riguarda, ha sempre odiato il gossip.”

Boris sospirò pesantemente: “Sì, lo so. Fate quello che ritenete più giusto.”

Quando l’agente uscì, anche lui si versò da bere.

“Ekaterina?” azzardò Valery.

“La mia seconda moglie. Be’, ex moglie.”

Per quanto fosse un grande fan di Boris, Valery non aveva mai letto molto sulle sue relazioni sentimentali, per una sorta di strana ritrosia a invadere la sua vita privata: guardare foto scattate di nascosto e leggere pettegolezzi non era diverso dal guardare attraverso il buco della serratura, come un guardone.

Ma adesso qualcosa, forse la confidenza creatasi nel loro rapporto, lo spinse a fare qualche domanda: Boris aveva portato la bottiglia di vodka sul tavolino con due bicchieri e normalmente quello era un segno che voleva parlare.

“È stato un divorzio difficile?” chiese educatamente, prendendo il bicchiere che Boris gli porgeva.

Boris appoggiò la testa allo schienale e chiuse gli occhi: “Sì. Lei si era fatta delle aspettative e aveva un’idea ben precisa di come dovesse essere il nostro matrimonio, ma quell’idea si è scontrata con la realtà dei fatti e ci siamo allontanati molto. Alla fine non posso biasimarla: essere sposata con un attore non è facile.”

“Io ti conosco poco, ma non mi sembra che sia difficile vivere con te,” mormorò Valery, guardando ostinatamente il suo bicchiere, “Sei molto simpatico e socievole.”

“Be’, ti ringrazio, ma ti assicuro che ho anch’io i miei difetti.”

Valery fece uno sguardo incredulo e Boris ridacchiò: “Aspetta di vedere una mia sfuriata e cambierai idea. Comunque, indipendentemente dal mio carattere, il lavoro mi costringe a stare lontano da casa anche per diversi mesi all’anno per le riprese, e hai appena visto come sono intrusivi i paparazzi: inseguono il cast ovunque andiamo, pronti a creare uno scandalo dal nulla.”

“Sopportate molta pressione.”

“Sì, e questa finisce per avvelenare la vita di coppia. Ekaterina non sopportava né il mio essere sempre lontano, né il gossip, perché le insinuava dubbi su noi due. Alla fine era arrivata a essere gelosa addirittura di Ulana, convinta che avessimo una storia per via di uno stupido articolo di una rivista.”

“È per questo che spesso voi attori vi sposate tra di voi? Perché vi comprendete meglio?”

“Così fai sembrare che apparteniamo a una élite,” scherzò Boris.

Valery si strinse nelle spalle: in effetti attori, cantanti e ballerini sembravano appartenere a un altro mondo rispetto al suo.

Boris rise ancora, con un luccichio scherzoso negli occhi: “Classi, in Unione Sovietica? Questo non è possibile, compagno.”

Anche Valery rise.

“Per rispondere alla tua domanda, a volte sposare qualcuno che fa il tuo stesso lavoro rende le cose un po’ più facili, ma a volte finisce per essere peggio. A me è andata male in entrambi i casi: la mia prima moglie era una ballerina del Bolshoi e, tra un mio film e una sua tournée, finì che non ci vedemmo per quasi un anno: era come non essere sposati affatto.”

“È molto tempo… già, immagino che sia dura.”

“Io amo essere un attore, ma c’è un prezzo da pagare.”

Valery versò altre due dita di vodka a entrambi: “La tua non è molto diversa dalla vita di uno scienziato, sai? Gli esperimenti di laboratorio, le lezioni, le pubblicazioni… sono tutte cose che richiedono tempo e impegno, se punti a fare qualcosa di importante, e la vita privata è la prima a risentirne.”

“È capitato anche a te?”

“Non sono mai arrivato a sposarmi,” confessò Valery, “ma c’era una ragazza alla quale piacevo molto, si chiamava Julia: anche lei, come la tua Ekaterina, aveva delle aspettative molto chiare riguardo a noi due, ma io non le notai.”

“Tu non eri interessato a lei?”

“Non allo stesso modo: Julia era una ragazza meravigliosa, altri uomini avrebbero fatto carte false per stare con lei, ma io ero molto più concentrato sui miei progetti. All’epoca lavoravo per mio professore all’università e facevo di tutto per farmi notare da lui e distinguermi dagli altri assistenti, anche trascurare Julia. Ero gentile e la assecondavo perché lei era tanto dolce, ma non ero innamorato e non condividevo la sua visione di famiglia e vita insieme. Quando lei se ne rese conto… ne ebbe il cuore spezzato. Non volevo ferirla, ma alla fine finii per farlo, così decisi che era meglio per me, ma soprattutto per chi mi stava attorno, se accantonavo le relazioni sentimentali.”

Valery avrebbe capito solo più tardi che esisteva un altro fattore, una parte di lui che lo portava a non innamorarsi delle donne, e che lo spinse a non avere relazioni, ma non poteva dirlo a Boris (né a nessun altro). 

Che lui sapesse, Boris non aveva mai fatto dichiarazioni omofobe, ma l’omosessualità era uno dei grandi tabù di quel Paese, ben pochi la tolleravano. Senza contare che rivelare di punto in bianco di essere gay avrebbe creato inutili imbarazzi e distrutto quel fragile e fugace rapporto che si era creato tra di loro lì sul set.

“Capisco il tuo punto di vista,” disse Boris nel frattempo, “ma non ti senti mai solo?”

Valery sbatté lentamente le palpebre: “Non ci ho mai pensato seriamente, ma penso di no. Forse il lavoro mi ha tenuto talmente occupato che non ho mai avuto tempo di sentirmi solo,” provò a scherzare con un piccolo sorriso, mentre Boris, al contrario, era molto serio: “O forse non c’è mai stato qualcuno di talmente importante nella tua vita da sentirne la mancanza.”

“Può essere,” concesse, “come ti ho detto, ho preferito non avere relazioni per non ferire nessuno. Meno… meno problemi,” concluse, rifiutandosi di guardarlo in faccia.

_ “Per uno come me, la relazione che vorrei sarebbe troppo problematica, pericolosa, addirittura.” _

Leonid bussò alla porta, chiedendo di Boris: dovevano modificare la scaletta delle riprese e avevano bisogno del suo parere.

Boris si scusò con Valery e uscì, ma era dispiaciuto che li avessero interrotti: gli era parso di essere sul punto di capire qualcosa di importante, probabilmente di fondamentale, di lui.

E ancora una volta la sua mente registrò quanto gli importava di lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] È il nome di una vera rivista sovietica relativa a cinema, televisione, attori, mondo dello spettacolo in generale, pubblicata dal 1925 al 1998.  
> Tuttavia mi discosto dalla realtà dei fatti nella mia fanfiction, in quanto Sovetsky Ekran di sicuro non pubblicava articoli di gossip, come invece avviene in questo universo.  
> Dalle mie ricerche non ho trovato che sotto il regime sovietico venissero pubblicate delle riviste di gossip come potevano essere i tabloid inglese o americani. Nella mia storia invece è così, dal momento che il gossip ha una certa rilevanza per la trama.


	6. Scena 2 - Ripresa 3

C’era una bella armonia tra troupe e cast sul set, ma Boris sapeva per esperienza che era impossibile che tutto andasse liscio come l’olio sino alla fine: disguidi, intoppi, ritardi, piccoli incidenti con le attrezzature, scene girate più e più volte finivano per esasperare gli animi, così capitava che scoppiasse qualche litigio, specialmente quando era coinvolto Fomin, l’aiuto regista.

Come creatività non era all’altezza di Bryukhanov, ma aveva un’alta (troppo alta) opinione di sé; nell’ultimo periodo si scontrava di frequente con l’operatore di ripresa Bacho e un giovane assistente operatore, Pavel, che il cameraman aveva preso sotto la sua ala protettiva, al quale stava insegnando il mestiere.

Il ragazzo non era male dietro la macchina da presa, aveva una bella sensibilità, ma era giovane e inesperto, e una volta, innervosito e spaventato dai modi bruschi e sprezzanti del vice regista, che lo aveva preso di mira, si era dimenticato di inserire la pellicola nella macchina da presa, così avrebbero dovuto ripetere ben tre scene.

Inutile dire che Fomin esplose, inveendo contro il ragazzo; Bacho prese le sue difese, sostenendo che il ragazzo doveva imparare, ma era difficile con Fomin che gli dava addosso per ogni sciocchezza.

Boris era d’accordo con Bacho, ma i modi aggressivi del cameraman non aiutavano la sua causa.

“Questa non è una scuola,” sbottò Fomin, “Se il ragazzo non è capace, che si trovi un altro lavoro!”

“Suvvia compagno Fomin,” intervenne Boris prima che fosse troppo tardi, posando una mano sulla spalla del vice regista, “questo non è degno dello spirito sovietico: se non passiamo le nostre conoscenze alle nuove generazioni, come potrà progredire la società? Il ragazzo ha fatto un errore, ma è desideroso di imparare e migliorare, e non sono queste le qualità che cerchiamo in chi lavora in questo ambiente?”

I modi affabili di Boris rasserenarono l’atmosfera, poi l’attore si avvicinò a Pavel, mormorando qualche parola di incoraggiamento anche a lui, l’incidente venne dimenticato e le scene girate di nuovo.

“Santo cielo,” sussurrò Valery a Leonid, che stava versando tè bollente per tutti, “a un certo punto pensavo che Fomin e Bacho arrivassero alle mani, meno male che Boris è intervenuto.”

Leonid annuì: “È uno dei talenti del compagno Shcherbina: sa sempre cosa dire per allentare la tensione. Ogni tanto penso che se non fosse diventato un attore, sarebbe stato un ottimo politico.”

Valery rise: l’idea di Boris che lavorava al Cremlino gli apparve buffa.

“È stato molto carino anche con Pavel,” aggiunse. Valery approvava il suo atteggiamento ovviamente: anche lui incoraggiava gli studenti quando sbagliavano, affinché facessero meglio in futuro.

“Lui ci tiene molto che le giovani generazioni si avvicinino al mondo del cinema, perché ci sono molte opportunità lavorative qui. Una decina di anni fa ha aperto una scuola di cinematografia a Kiev, e anche se non ha tempo per insegnarci di persona, offre delle borse di studio e ogni tanto incontra i ragazzi che studiano lì per incoraggiarli.”

“Non ne avevo idea.”

Valery si voltò a guardare Boris e, se possibile, la sua ammirazione per lui crebbe ancora di più.

Valery fu testimone di quanto Boris avesse un influsso positivo sul cast diverse altre volte.

Un giorno Svetlana Zinchenko non riusciva a concentrarsi durante una scena cruciale: dimenticava le battute, incespicava sulle parole, diventava sempre più nervosa, ma alla fine fu Boris a chiedere al regista una pausa di mezz’ora, e si allontanò con lei.

“Scusami, oggi sono un disastro,” esordì la donna, accendendosi una sigaretta.

“Tutti abbiamo diritto ad avere una brutta giornata, è scritto sul contratto, non lo sapevi?”

La battuta la fece sorridere.

“Qualcosa ti preoccupa?”

La ragazza si passò una mano tra i capelli ricci: “Ho litigato con il mio ragazzo. So che non dovrei portare i miei problemi personali sul set, ma…”

“Sveta, adesso non siamo sul set,” rispose Boris, come a dire che con lui poteva sfogarsi. 

La gente pensava che gli attori, guadagnando bene e vivendo in una certa agiatezza, non avessero problemi. Qualcuno arrivava a pensare addirittura che non avevano diritto ad avere problemi, ma la verità era che erano persone come tutte le altre, con le loro ansie e paure, e a volte avevano bisogno di un orecchio amico che le ascoltasse.

“Di solito è un ragazzo molto comprensivo, ma ultimamente…”

Boris e Svetlana camminarono fino ai confini del set, e lui ascoltò in silenzio il suo sfogo; non le diede nemmeno consigli (cielo, con due divorzi alle spalle era la persona meno indicata a farlo), ma le offrì la sua comprensione, e questo bastò a tranquillizzarla.

Quando tornarono sul set Svetlana era tornata quella di sempre e le riprese proseguirono senza problemi.

_ “È un uomo fantastico,”  _ pensò Valery, mentre guardava Boris. Forse era questa una delle ragioni per cui lo ammirava tanto (al di là della sua celebrity crush): anche prima di conoscerlo, inconsapevolmente aveva percepito questo lato di lui, guardando i suoi film.

_ “Sano cielo,” _ si rimproverò stropicciandosi gli occhi,  _ “inizi a parlare come una sceneggiatura!” _

Tuttavia, nella scena successiva, Boris e Svetlana dovevano baciarsi per la prima volta e il regista sembrava deciso a riprenderli da ogni inquadratura possibile.

Turbato, Valery scivolò silenziosamente lontano dal set: non ce la faceva a guardare, anche se era solo finzione, e non riusciva a gestire il carico di emozioni che lo aveva investito: rabbia, frustrazione, invidia e un’aspra gelosia.

Non poteva più negarlo: voleva essere al posto di Zinchenko e baciare Boris fino a perdere la ragione.

Si odiò e si diede dello sciocco: chi baciava Boris, sul set o fuori, non erano affari suoi e mai lo sarebbero stati.

L’unica a notare il suo allontanamento fu Zinchenko, che gli scoccò un’occhiata piena di interesse.

Quella sera Svetlana trovò Valery nel cortile interno dell’albergo, intento a godersi una sigaretta.

“Posso?” domandò l’attrice, indicando il pacchetto.

“Certo.” Valery spinse verso di lei pacchetto e accendino e Svetlana si servì da sola, poi si sedette su un tavolo davanti a Valery, facendo dondolare le gambe sottili.

Chiacchierarono del più e del meno, poi Zinchenko domandò: “Allora, si è abituato alla nostra follia?”

“Abbastanza,” rise Valery, “Scherzi a parte, è un privilegio poter assistere alle riprese.”

“E cosa ne dice del personaggio che ha creato il compagno Shcherbina?”

“È perfetto e Boris è straordinario. Lo siete tutti, ovviamente,” si affrettò ad aggiungere.

“Ovviamente,” gli fece eco Zinchenko con aria divertita.

“Sono serio, mi piace tutto e sono sicuro che la miniserie avrà un grande successo.”

“Proprio tutto? Anche la storia d’amore?”

Valery si bloccò, sorpreso, poi inspirò il fumo e si strinse nelle spalle.

“Andiamo, se non le piace può dirmelo: resterà il nostro segreto,” rise l’attrice facendogli l’occhiolino.

Valery fece una smorfia: “È solo che è poco realistica.”

“Vuole dire che lei non ha schiere di studentesse ai suoi piedi?”

“Cielo, no, sarebbe terribilmente inappropriato!” rispose Valery, ma capiva che Zinchenko scherzava, così anche il suo tono si mantenne leggero.

“Comunque le confesso che anch’io trovo la storia d’amore un po’ cliché,” disse l’attrice in tono cospiratorio, “Un uomo e una donna nella stessa inquadratura sullo schermo? Ovviamente devono avere una storia!” esclamò con un'enfasi tale che fece ridere il professore, “Però sa, allo spettatore medio piace un sacco, così può immaginarsi di essere Ruslan e di avere una storia col mio personaggio.”

“Temo di non rientrare nella definizione di medio.”

“No, direi proprio che lei è quanto più lontano dalla definizione di medio possa esistere, professor Legasov,” concordò l’attrice, spegnendo la sigaretta, e davanti allo sguardo perplesso di Valery, spiegò: “Siamo rimasti soli per mezz’ora e lei non ha cercato di impressionarmi.”

Valery sbatté lentamente le palpebre: “Avrei dovuto?”

“Avrebbe potuto, e molti uomini ci avrebbero provato.”

Lo scienziato deglutì nervosamente: quella donna era molto acuta e sembrava averlo capito. Era simpatica ed amichevole, ma Valery voleva uscire da quella conversazione, fattasi troppo scomoda per lui, così si nascose dietro un, “Lei è fidanzata, sarebbe sconveniente.”

“Questo non fermerebbe molti uomini.”

“Uomini pessimi,” disse Valery, e lo pensava davvero.

Zinchenko sorrise, poi saltò giù dal tavolo: “Concordo. Grazie per la sigaretta e la conversazione.”

“Oh… di nulla.”

“E anche per non essere un uomo pessimo.”

“Per quello può sempre contare su di me.”

“Ah, ecco dove eravate spariti, voi due!” la voce potente di Boris riecheggiò nel cortile e l’attore li raggiunse in pochi passi, “Cospiravate, compagni?” scherzò.

“Certamente, ma adesso abbiamo finito, ti lascio il tuo professore, Boris!” esclamò Zinchenko, ma mentre passava accanto a Valery sorrise e sussurrò piano, in modo che solo lui potesse sentirlo: “Forse c’è qualcun altro che vuole impressionare.”

Valery stava ancora fumando e il fumo gli andò di traverso, facendolo tossire e lacrimare.

“Ehi, tutto bene?” domandò Boris, battendogli premurosamente una mano sulla schiena.

“Sì, sì, grazie. Ti serve qualcosa?” domandò, ansioso di sviare il discorso, vedendo che Boris aveva in mano il copione.

“Sì, c’è questa scena dove Ruslan racconta del suo passato e del progetto che l’ha fatto diventare un membro dell’Accademia delle scienze. Mi spiegheresti come funziona, se non sei troppo stanco?”

“Ma certamente. È molto interessante, a dire il vero.”

Boris gli mise un braccio attorno alle spalle e lo condusse al bar dell’albergo.

Seduti davanti a una tazza di tè, mentre l’attore lo ascoltava con attenzione, Valery si ritrovò a pensare che Zinchenko aveva indovinato in pieno: lui voleva impressionare Boris, voleva essere notato, essere speciale, non essere più solo uno dei diecimila amici dell’attore.

Era fottuto.

Una sera, al termine della cena, Boris si ritirò subito in camera.

Valery poteva solo immaginare quanto fosse stanco: nella miniserie c’erano molte scene dove doveva correre da una parte dall’altra o scavalcare recinzioni; nonostante la sua età e la sua stazza, Boris era ancora sorprendentemente agile, ma quel pomeriggio si era procurato un piccolo strappo alla spalla.

Nulla di preoccupante, stando al medico che seguiva la troupe, ma per un paio di giorni doveva starci attento, fare degli impacchi col ghiaccio, e limitare gli sforzi. La scaletta delle riprese venne leggermente modificata e non ci furono altre conseguenze.

Anche Valery si alzò per andare in camera sua: si fermava a chiacchierare volentieri con Boris dopo cena, ma non aveva lo stesso grado di confidenza con gli altri membri del cast, e Fomin gli era ancora leggermente ostile.

Stava aspettando l’ascensore quando venne avvicinato da Zinchenko.

“Posso chiederle un favore, Valery?”

“Certamente.”

La ragazza gli porse un barattolino di plastica.

“Potrebbe portare questo unguento a Boris? È stato miracoloso, una volta mi sono fatta male sul set di un film, scivolando su una scaletta metallica.”

“Sì, ma…”

“Lo farei io, ma ho una telefonata importante che mi aspetta,” disse l’attrice, sbattendo le ciglia.

“Oh… allora vado subito.”

Valery prese il barattolino e salì in ascensore, mentre Zinchenko sorrise e tornò nella sala ristorante canticchiando: no, non aveva nessuna telefonata urgente.

Valery bussò alla porta di Boris e udì il suo “avanti”, anche se molto ovattato.

Non era mai stato nella sua stanza e sorrise, trovandola pulita e ordinata come la sua roulotte. Aveva anche un buon odore, lo stesso della sua colonia, e Valery si concesse di inalarlo a fondo, chiudendo gli occhi, poi si schiarì la gola.

“Boris, sono io, Zinchenko mi ha dato un unguento per...”

Boris uscì dal bagno a torso nudo, premendosi una borsa del ghiaccio sulla spalla.

Il suo petto era glabro, poiché si era rasato per le riprese, e sembrava incredibilmente liscio e morbido.

“Hm?” fece Boris, in attesa che Valery completasse la frase, ma lo scienziato non pensava di essere in grado di farlo, non pensava di essere in grado di fare altro che guardare Boris Shcherbina per il resto dei suoi giorni.

Alla fine balbettò, “lo-lo strappo…” e allungò il braccio, porgendogli il barattolino.

“Oh, grazie. Il ghiaccio ha aiutato, ma questo è meglio.” Boris appoggiò il ghiaccio su un tavolino e prese il barattolo.

Valery sapeva che doveva approfittare di quel momento per salutarlo e tornare in camera sua di corsa, per passare la notte a combattere le fantasie che già si affacciavano nella sua mente, ma i suoi piedi si rifiutavano di muoversi.

Boris svitò il coperchio e guardò Valery con un piccolo sorriso di scuse: “Il dolore non è proprio sulla spalla, è più sulla scapola e non ci arrivo bene: potresti farlo tu? Se non è un problema…” aggiunse, vedendo che Valery aveva sgranato gli occhi.

“No, no, ma figurati,” rispose Valery, portandosi precipitosamente alle spalle di Boris: in questo modo, non avrebbe visto che era arrossito in modo tremendo. Ma se la vista del petto nudo di Boris lo aveva incantato, quella della sua schiena era devastante: spalle larghe, muscoli ancora tonici, la linea perfetta della colonna vertebrale che correva giù verso… 

Valery strizzò gli occhi e si maledisse: chissà, forse se si lanciava giù dalla finestra riusciva a fermare quel treno di pensieri indecenti. Ma era impossibile, davvero impossibile non pensare alle sue mani sul corpo di Boris, ovunque sul corpo di Boris, che toccavano e stringevano e… 

_ “Smettila! Devi smetterla!” _

Ma anche Boris stava reagendo in modo inaspettato: voleva solo un piccolo aiuto, ma quando le dita di Valery si erano posate sulla sua spalla l’aria si era caricata di una strana elettricità e il momento era diventato incredibilmente intimo, con le dita dello scienziato lente e gentili sulla sua pelle e il suo fiato che gli accarezzava il collo.

Riconobbe la sensazione, l’aveva provata molte altre volte, quando capiva che sarebbe andato d’accordo coi colleghi sul set, quando capiva che un film sarebbe stato un successo.

Chimica.

C’era una chimica incredibile tra lui e Valery.

Realizzò che era sempre stata lì, fin dal momento in cui gli aveva stretto la mano nello studio fotografico.

E adesso era fin troppo facile immaginarsi Valery sotto di lui sul letto, che si aggrappava alle sue spalle non per massaggiarle, ma per graffiarle in preda all’estasi, mentre lui…

Trattenne a stento un mugolio dietro le labbra serrate.

_ “Cosa diavolo sto pensando?” _

Infine Valery si allontanò bruscamente da lui, augurandogli la buonanotte, e uscì dalla sua camera ancora prima che Boris avesse il tempo di ringraziarlo.

L’attore si passò una mano sotto il naso e sul mento, trovandoli madidi di sudore.

“Cazzo…” mormorò adagio.

I giorni seguenti entrambi si sforzarono di comportarsi come se nulla fosse successo, ma prima che avessero modo di analizzare cosa stava succedendo tra loro, le riprese in esterna a Voronež giunsero alla conclusione e la troupe si affrettò a smantellare le attrezzature per fare ritorno a Mosca dove, negli studi della Mosfilm, sarebbero state girate tutte le altre scene.

Mentre era nella sua stanza d’albergo a fare la valigia, a Valery quel tempo trascorso tra il set e la roulotte di Boris, assumeva pian piano i contorni dell’irrealtà, fino ad assomigliare a un sogno.

Nelle settimane seguenti avrebbe continuato ad andare sul set per dare la sua consulenza, ma sarebbe stato molto diverso: sarebbe stato a casa sua, non in un hotel dove poteva incrociare Boris nei corridoi e mangiare al suo stesso tavolo a colazione e cena, non avrebbero più trascorso ore a chiacchierare tranquillamente durante una pausa dovuta a un temporale, con Boris che lo guardava sorridendo.

Non sarebbero più stati così vicini.

E finite le riprese in studio, non si sarebbero visti mai più: appartenevano a due mondi completamente diversi, non c’era ragione per restare in contatto. Boris sarebbe andato a girare un nuovo film, e lui sarebbe tornato all’università e al suo laboratorio.

Sentì una indicibile tristezza piombargli addosso e si morse le labbra fin quasi a farle sanguinare, mentre gettava con rabbia alcuni maglioni dentro la valigia.

_ “Così impari a fantasticare su… cose che non possono accadere, razza di stupido.” _


	7. Scena 3 - Ripresa 1

Charkov esaminò la lista delle persone che avrebbero avuto un lasciapassare per l’accesso agli studi della Mosfilm e scosse la testa con disapprovazione: “È troppo lunga, non si può tagliare qualche nome?”

“Troppo lunga sulla base di cosa? Della sua profonda esperienza di set cinematografici?” sbottò Garo. L’acredine tra lui e il legale non era diminuita, ma Charkov non si scompose per nulla.

“Sulla base che più persone sono coinvolte, meno sono controllabili.”

L’assistente del produttore ragliò una risata incredula: “Dove cazzo siamo, al KGB?” 

Sitnikov gli indirizzò un’occhiata di bonario rimprovero, chiedendogli di calmarsi.

“La Mosfilm ha investito molti soldi nel lancio pubblicitario di questa miniserie, ci sarà una convention dove verranno mostrate delle immagini in anteprima a un pubblico pagante, se immagini o spezzoni di pellicola dovessero trapelare prima di allora, la casa di produzione subirebbe un danno economico e il mio studio legale è qui per evitare che questo accada,” spiegò Charkov con la sua solita voce indolente.

Bryukhanov spense la sigaretta e ne accese subito un’altra: “Capisco il punto di vista dei finanziatori, ma queste persone ci servono tutte: se si rompe una scenografia o c’è un guasto con l’impianto elettrico, pretende che lo aggiusti io con un cacciavite e un martello?”

“Anche i consulenti sono tutti indispensabili? Ad esempio, il professor Legasov deve essere presente quando si girano le scene? Non si potrebbe fargli visionare il girato una volta a settimana o meno?”

Sitnikov, che fino a quel momento era stato il più calmo e accomodante, si raddrizzò sulla poltrona e scosse la testa: “Lei vorrebbe costringere quel pover’uomo, che paghiamo una miseria, a restare chiuso in uno stanzino a guardare ore ed ore di pellicola? E se per caso dicesse che alcune scene non vanno bene e bisogna girarle ancora? Dovremmo montare nuovamente le sceneggiature, richiamare gli attori… no, sarebbe una perdita di tempo.”

“E Shcherbina lo vuole sul set,” aggiunse Ulana, “sapete quanto ha insistito su questo.”

“Infatti. Direi che non c’è altro da discutere: il professor Legasov avrà il lasciapassare,” concluse Sitnikov.

La riunione venne sciolta, ma mentre Ulana radunava le sue carte nella valigetta, Charkov le si avvicinò.

“Ci sono stati altri spiacevoli incidenti come quello del paparazzo che è entrato sul set?”

“No, la sorveglianza è stata rafforzata, dopo quella volta.”

“Peccato non essere riusciti a bloccare la pubblicazione di quell’articolo.”

“Non potevamo farci nulla.”

L’articolo di Sovetsky Ekran su Shcherbina e la sua ex moglie era abbastanza sgradevole nelle sue insinuazioni. In Unione sovietica l’industria del gossip non era grande quanto in Occidente e negli Stati Uniti, ma un po’ di gossip esisteva: sembrava impossibile tenere a freno la curiosità della gente comune sulla vita privata delle persone famose e alla fine il gossip era una inevitabile tassa da pagare, per chiunque facesse parte del mondo dello spettacolo. Boris ci aveva convissuto per gran parte della sua vita e aveva le spalle abbastanza larghe da sopportarlo.

Al contrario Charkov appariva ancora fortemente contrariato da quanto accaduto: quell’uomo aveva una vera e propria idolatria per il controllo e la censura.

“Quando il paparazzo ha incontrato Shcherbina, il professor Legasov era con lui.”

“Sì.”

“Mi è stato riferito che sono spesso insieme.”

“Sì,” ripeté Ulana, “nel caso le fosse sfuggito, il professore aiuta Boris a costruire il suo personaggio.”

“E si può dire che siano diventati anche buoni amici.”

“L’ultima volta che ho controllato, non era un crimine.”

“Non faccia l’ingenua, compagna Khomyuk, sa bene che prima o poi la loro stretta amicizia farà parlare, e ai miei clienti questo non farebbe piacere.”

Ulana chiuse la ventiquattrore e si alzò: “Noi non possiamo essere responsabili di ciò che pubblica una rivista.”

“Sì che lo siete, se ciò che viene scritto corrisponde al vero. Per i finanziatori l’unica cosa che conta è che questa serie abbia successo: le vicissitudini private degli attori non devono distogliere l’attenzione o danneggiarne in qualche modo l’immagine con uno scandalo, o ci saranno conseguenze. Lo riferisca al suo cliente.”

Ulana glielo riferì, e Boris reagì esattamente come si aspettava, infuriandosi.

“Io lavoro soltanto per questa serie tv: né Charkov né nessun altro è padrone della mia vita privata o può venire a dirmi come comportarmi fuori dal set o chi posso incontrare. Se ho voglia di abbassarmi i pantaloni in un bar, lo faccio.”

Ulana gli rivolse uno sguardo allarmato e Boris alzò gli occhi al cielo: “Era solo un esempio.”

“Oh, con te non si può mai sapere.”

Boris sbuffò: “Andiamo, non è la prima volta che una rivista scrive un articolo di gossip su qualche attore e nessuna produzione è mai stata mortalmente danneggiata da questo. L’ossessione di Charkov è ridicola.”

“Lo so Boris, però…”

“Cosa? Cosa dovrei fare?” gridò l’attore, gesticolando animatamente, “Smettere di rivolgere la parola a Valery solo perché qualcuno potrebbe parlare alle nostre spalle? Perché una manica di bigotti considera scandaloso che siamo amici?”

“È questo che provi per lui, amicizia?”

“Ti ci metti anche tu, adesso?”

“Sono la tua agente, per aiutarti devo sapere che cosa sta succedendo,” replicò Ulana, del tutto calma e abituata alle sfuriate di Boris.

“Non sta succedendo niente! Amo la compagnia di Valery, ma noi... siamo solo amici,” esitò, come se lui stesso dubitasse di ciò che aveva appena detto: non aveva dimenticato quella sera in albergo. Poi proseguì, più calmo, “Senti, non sono un bambino, so come comportarmi, non hai motivo di preoccuparti.”

Ulana si alzò per andarsene: “Lo so, volevo solo informarti di cosa pensa Charkov.”

“La prossima volta che lo vedi, digli pure che mi ci pulisco le scarpe con la sua opinione.”

“Penso che lo intuisca già,” rise l’agente, poi augurò buona giornata al suo cliente per tornare in ufficio: era tempo di studiare un piano di battaglia.

Forse non sarebbe accaduto nulla, ma qualcosa diceva a Ulana che almeno Boris non considerasse più Valery solo un buon amico, e se era lo stesso anche per il professore, come lei pensava, avevano tra le mani una bomba a orologeria pronta a esplodere.

Lavorando per il mondo dello spettacolo da parecchi anni, Ulana sapeva come muoversi quando si trattava di contratti, e aveva già parzialmente coperto le spalle al suo cliente, come faceva sempre, ma ora doveva rileggere i contratti di entrambi con attenzione, per rinforzare le difese.

_ “Una cosa è sicura: non mi annoierò nei prossimi mesi,” _ pensò, avviando il motore.

“Maledizione…” imprecò Boris quando Ulana fu uscita, poi portò le mani sui fianchi e sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi: ovviamente non voleva che i giornali scandalistici si avventassero su Valery, sapevano essere veramente crudeli e lui non si meritava di diventarne vittima.

Lui aveva imparato da tempo a farsi scivolare addosso le maldicenze, per Valery invece sarebbe stato uno shock.

Tuttavia non avrebbe rinunciato a passare del tempo con lui solo per le insinuazioni di qualche idiota.

Il loro rapporto era solo affare loro, nessun altro aveva il diritto di interferire… qualunque fosse la natura del loro rapporto.

Per la prima volta ammise a se stesso che l’interesse che provava per lo scienziato andava oltre una normale amicizia, c’erano altri sentimenti.

Quella chimica straordinaria tra loro era più forte che mai.

“Mi raccomando, non perda il suo lasciapassare,” si raccomandò Leonid, mentre guidava il cart elettrico diretto verso il set di  _ “Impatto infinito” _ .

Valery controllò più volte che la spilla da balia con la quale lo aveva appuntato alla giacca fosse ben chiusa e annuì.

Lungo il tragitto, Leonid gli illustrò cosa stavano girando nei diversi capannoni: un film per la tv di Sherlock Holmes [1], una serie di fantascienza, uno sceneggiato storico sulla costruzione della ferrovia transiberiana… nel piazzale principale c’erano attori e comparse in pausa che indossavano i loro costumi di scena e chiacchieravano tra loro: sembrava quasi che diverse linee temporali si fossero scontrate in quel punto.

Valery lo trovò incredibilmente buffo.

Sul set di  _ “Impatto infinito” _ erano stati ricostruiti l’ufficio e l’appartamento di Ruslan, la sala controllo e alcuni corridoi della centrale nucleare, l’ufficio di un politico, e altre location minori.

Il regista non era ancora arrivato, mentre Boris era seduto su alcune casse di legno in un angolo, in attesa, e sollevò la mano quando vide Valery, invitandolo ad avvicinarsi.

A causa della preparazione delle nuove scenografie, non si vedevano da qualche giorno e Boris realizzò che gli era mancato moltissimo.

_ “Più di quanto è lecito che ti manchi un amico,” _ sussurrò una voce nella sua testa, che Boris decise di ignorare.

“Allora, cosa ne pensi?” domandò al professore, indicando i tecnici che stavano fissando alle pareti dei pannelli di un verde acceso e segnando a terra delle X nere col nastro adesivo.

“È… minimalista,” azzardò Valery, che non aveva alcuna idea di cosa stesse guardando.

Boris ridacchiò, poi spiegò: “È un green screen [2], è una tecnica che permette di aggiungere uno sfondo digitale dopo che abbiamo girato la scena: noi recitiamo sullo sfondo verde, immaginando di essere in un determinato luogo, ma questo verrà aggiunto in seguito con gli effetti speciali. Le X sul pavimento indicano dove saranno posizionati degli oggetti, quindi non dobbiamo calpestarle.”

“È strabiliante.”

“La tecnica non è nuova, ma sta prendendo piede solo ora, grazie all’avvento dei computer. Fino a qualche anno fa usavamo solo le matte dipinte [3]: l’effetto era meno realistico per il pubblico, ma per noi era più facile.”

Valery guardò di nuovo lo schermo verde, cercando di immaginarsi un luogo reale, completo di arredi, e non ci riuscì.

“Lo immagino.”

Boris appoggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia e ridacchiò di nuovo, ma questa volta gli uscì un suono quasi triste: “Eppure il futuro è questo. Una nuova rivoluzione è alle porte, paragonabile solo all’avvento del sonoro, e la rivoluzione reclamerà i suoi caduti.”

Valery lo guardò stupito da quella affermazione così seria, e Boris proseguì, sempre più malinconico: “Forse non lo sai, ma molte star del cinema muto non riuscirono ad adattarsi alla nuova realtà del sonoro, perché basavano la loro recitazione quasi esclusivamente sulla mimica, così restarono senza lavoro. Gli studios si dimenticarono in fretta di loro, trovando nuovi attori e, be’... a volte sento che sta per accadere la stessa cosa: se gli attori come me non sapranno adattarsi alla rivoluzione digitale, verranno messi alla porta.”

Non voleva affliggere Valery con i suoi cattivi pensieri, ma era da un po’ che Boris rifletteva su quell’aspetto del suo lavoro. Non vi aveva mai dato voce, non aveva mai confidato le sue ansie a nessuno, ma fu spontaneo, quasi naturale aprirsi con Valery.

Il professore si morse le labbra, poi guardò Boris dritto negli occhi: “Anni fa, ebbi una brutta giornata. So che le brutte giornate capitano, ma questa era davvero pessima: mi aspettavo una promozione che non arrivò, anche se la meritavo… corruzione, giochi politici… sembra strano ma ci sono anche negli ambienti accademici. Comunque, ero così amareggiato che pensai seriamente di mollare la cattedra all’università, le mie ricerche di laboratorio, tutto quanto, e andarmene. Mentre camminavo per strada, furibondo, passai davanti a un piccolo cinema e, siccome quel giorno non avevo niente di meglio da fare, entrai. Proiettavano  _ “La sorte della galassia” _ .”

Boris nascose il viso tra le mani e mugolò: non era sempre stato soddisfatto delle produzioni a cui aveva partecipato, alcune erano state pessime e  _ “La sorte della galassia” _ , film girato con pochi rubli da una infima casa di produzione, rientrava a pieno titolo tra queste.

“No! Quel film è terribile,” guaì.

“Lo è,” convenne Valery, aggiustandosi gli occhiali, “me ne accorsi persino io, che di cinema non ne capivo niente, ma una cosa la capii: tu facesti comunque del tuo meglio, recitasti al meglio delle tue capacità, unico attore di tutto il cast. Era del tutto evidente che gli altri non ci credevano, ma tu no, tu eri quel personaggio, lo facesti diventare reale, e la cosa mi colpì davvero. Ricordo che pensai:  _ “se quest’uomo riesce a essere così professionale quando attorno a lui tutto va male, allora anch’io posso andare avanti e continuare a fare del mio meglio.” _ Credo… sì, credo che sia stato allora che sono diventato un tuo fan,” Valery abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue mani, poi tornò a guardare il set in allestimento, “Perciò dubito che uno schermo verde ti possa fermare: tu puoi essere tutto ciò che vuoi, ovunque tu voglia, anche recitare su un set completamente vuoto e renderlo reale.”

Boris gli strinse forte una mano, incurante che qualcuno potesse vederli. Non gli importava, non gli importava di nulla, se non di Valery e delle sue parole.

“È bello… quello che hai detto.”

“Ed è vero,” ribadì Valery. Ancora non lo guardava negli occhi, ma strinse brevemente la mano di Boris.

“Ti ringrazio di cuore, Valera, mi sento molto meglio, ora,” disse l’attore, senza lasciargli andare la mano. Non era solo uno scienziato brillante, ma anche un essere umano meraviglioso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Doveroso omaggio ai film per la tv russi di Sherlock Holmes, “Le avventure di Sherlock Holmes e del Dr. Watson” con Vasily Livanov e Vitaly Solomin (se non li avete mai visti, cercateli: sono bellissimi e fatti da dio).  
> In realtà non sono una produzione della Mosfil’m, ma della Lenfil’m, con sede a Leningrado.
> 
> [2] Uno sfondo di un colore uniforme che può essere agevolmente cancellato in fase di post-produzione e sostituito con uno sfondo digitale.
> 
> [3] Gli sfondi venivano dipinti su legno e stoffa per simulare paesaggi esterni durante le riprese in interna. L’effetto era certamente meno realistico, ma prima dei computer era una tecnica molto diffusa (gli sfondi di città aliene della serie classica di Star Trek sono realizzate con le matte).


	8. Scena 3 - Ripresa 2

Un pomeriggio, quando ormai anche le riprese negli studios stavano per terminare, Valery portò con sé sul set una copia della rivista Kvant [1]: sul numero di quel mese intervistavano diversi accademici, chiedendo loro come si fossero appassionati alle discipline scientifiche, ed era certo che a Boris sarebbe piaciuto. Era uno dei loro argomenti di conversazione preferiti.

Il camerino dell’attore aveva sostituito la roulotte durante le pause tra le riprese ma, contrariamente a quanto Valery aveva temuto, la loro amicizia non si era affievolita. Anzi, lo sentiva sempre più vicino, così tanto che gli sembrava di toccare il cielo con un dito.

Tuttavia quel giorno il capannone era stranamente deserto e tutte le porte erano chiuse.

Valery si guardò intorno confuso, finché non venne intercettato da Leonid e Pavel.

“Salve ragazzi, cosa succede?”

“Oggi pomeriggio il set è chiuso,” spiegò Leonid, “Accede solo il personale strettamente necessario.”

“Come mai?” domandò Legasov, incuriosito: non era mai successo prima, “Una scena a sorpresa che andrà in onda dopo i titoli di coda?”

“No,” disse Pavel, “è la scena di sesso. Nemmeno noi assistenti cameraman possiamo accedere al set. È per dare agli attori un minimo di privacy, per quanto possibile.”

“Oh… oh, capisco… bene, allora torno a casa,” balbettò Valery, improvvisamente a disagio, mentre lottava per tenere a bada uno spiacevole grumo di rancore alla bocca dello stomaco.

“No, il compagno Shcherbina sapeva che sarebbe passato e vuole che lo aspetti al bar che c’è poco fuori dagli studios. La raggiungerà lì quando avrà finito di girare la scena,” gli riferì Leonid.

Valery annuì e lasciò gli studios, ma non voleva aspettare Boris al bar, voleva andarsene il più lontano possibile da lì, tornare a casa e restare a macerare per sempre nel suo disappunto.

La parte più razionale del suo cervello gli disse che si stava comportando in modo davvero infantile: come il bacio, era solo finzione e Boris aveva girato innumerevoli scene di sesso nella sua carriera. 

Inoltre Boris non gli doveva niente, Valery doveva seriamente controllarsi, ma niente riuscì a placare i suoi sentimenti.

Quello era successo prima, urlava il suo cuore, prima che si conoscessero, prima che passassero tutto quel tempo assieme, prima che Boris gli stringesse la mano come se Valery fosse veramente speciale.

Ora sentiva solo una gelosia acida e rabbiosa corrodergli le viscere.

Passò davanti al bar, camminò oltre deciso a tornare a casa, ma poi si fermò, portò le mani sui fianchi e abbassò la testa, sospirando: Boris non aveva alcuna colpa dei suoi sciocchi sentimenti, non poteva andarsene sbattendo la porta come un ragazzino capriccioso.

Tornò indietro, entrò nel bar, si sedette sullo sgabello nell’angolo più buio del bancone e commise un fatale errore.

“Una vodka,” ordinò.

Alla radio, Laima Vaikule cantava  _ “Vernissage” _ e Valery la trovò perfettamente adatta al suo umore. [2]

L’attesa si protrasse per un paio d’ore, una vodka divennero due, poi tre, poi quattro e, man mano che l’alcol entrava in circolo, Valery iniziava a borbottare cose senza senso tra sé.

Quando chiese nuovamente al barista di riempirgli il bicchiere, l’uomo esitò: a suo parere aveva bevuto fin troppo, ma in fondo, finché pagava, non erano affari suoi.

Boris lo trovò così quando entrò nel locale, con la testa appoggiata al bancone, la fronte corrugata e gli occhi lucidi.

“Valera? Stai bene?” Boris gli toccò un braccio, ma Valery si scostò, come se fosse profondamente offeso.

Boris guardò il barista con aria interrogativa, ma l’uomo di strinse nelle spalle, continuando ad asciugare bicchieri con un canovaccio.

“Non ne ho idea, amico, è così da quando è entrato.”

“Valera, cos’hai?” provò di nuovo Boris e questa volta Valery emise un confuso borbottio.

“Devi parlare più forte, non ti sento.”

“Odio…”

“Cosa odi?”

“ODIO... TUTTO!” strillò il professore. Si raddrizzò sullo sgabello e perse l’equilibrio, e Boris dovette afferrarlo al volo per impedirgli di cadere.

“Sì, fanculo tutto!” gli fece eco un altro avventore del bar che era seduto a un tavolino poco distante, ubriaco come e forse più di Valery.

“Fanculo… fanculo… già...” borbottò Valery, pesantemente appoggiato al fianco dell’attore. L’uomo seduto al tavolo rincarò la dose con irripetibili bestemmie.

Boris ridacchiò: non sapeva perché Valery fosse così di cattivo umore, forse era solo la sbronza, ma la situazione era abbastanza surreale da essere divertente.

“Va bene, direi che c’è un po’ troppa negatività qua dentro, che ne dici se ce ne andiamo?”

“Fanculo tutto…” ripeté Valery in un gorgoglio.

“Lo prendo per un sì.”

Boris pagò le consumazioni, passò un braccio attorno alla vita di Valery e lo trascinò fuori dal bar.

Si rese conto di non sapere dove abitava Valery, ma l’uomo aveva un urgente bisogno di stendersi per smaltire la sbornia, quindi decise di portarlo a casa sua.

Forse Ulana poteva saperlo, ma era ormai sera e non gli andava di disturbarla (né di sentirle dire quanto fosse una cattiva idea, visto che i paparazzi si aggiravano spesso nel quartiere dove viveva Boris).

Quando lo depositò in macchina, Valery era quasi addormentato, ma continuava a borbottare tra sé.

“Odi ancora tutto?” domandò Boris, immettendosi nel traffico della sera.

Il movimento dell’auto non stava aiutando per nulla la nausea di Valery, che chiuse gli occhi con aria sofferente: “Ora più che mai.”

“Sì, posso capirlo.”

Boris provò a chiedergli ancora cosa avesse, ma Valery si limitò a ripetere che odiava tutto, e odiava se stesso perché era uno stupido, ma senza dargli altre spiegazioni.

Boris staccò la mano dal cambio e strinse quella di Valery.

“Non sei stupido, sei l’uomo più intelligente e sensibile che conosca.”

Per la prima volta durante la serata, lo sguardo di Valery si illuminò, pur restando profondamente ubriaco.

“Lo pensi davvero?”

“Sì.”

“Sei così buono con me,” biascicò Valery.

“Te lo meriti.”

Valery gorgogliò di felicità.

Boris lo trovò adorabile.

Ci volle tutta la forza di Boris per trascinare lo scoordinato professore in ascensore e poi lungo il corridoio fino al suo appartamento, ma quando lo appoggiò al muro per accendere la luce del corridoio d’ingresso, d’improvviso Valery gli gettò le braccia al collo e lo baciò.

Per la sorpresa, Boris non reagì, sopraffatto dalla morbidezza delle labbra di Valery, dal suo corpo premuto insistentemente contro il suo e dalle mani che gli accarezzavano i capelli.

Quella chimica esplose e Boris non poté mentire a se stesso: lo desiderava, aveva sognato questo momento.

Fu solo quando sentì il sapore forte e amaro della vodka sulla punta della lingua che riprese il controllo di sé e interruppe il bacio chinando la testa: Valery non era lucido, non sapeva cosa stava facendo.

“Non è una buona idea.”

“No, no,” protestò Valery, “è un’idea meravigliosa.” Gli allentò la cravatta e iniziò a sbottonargli la camicia, tirandola fuori dai pantaloni, e Boris fece una gran fatica a tenerlo a bada: Valery sembrava avere quattro mani.

“Aspetta…”

“Perché non mi vuoi?” gridò il professore con voce petulante.

“Perché sei ubriaco, Valera.”

“Shi!” esclamò con orgoglio, “Lo sono.”

“Ed io non approfitterò di te, sarebbe sbagliato.” Boris lo convinse a muoversi verso la camera da letto, ma Valery continuava a guardarlo imbronciato e petulante, e alzò l’indice, premendoglielo sul petto.

“Non sai a cosa stai rinunciando, sarei la miglior scopata di tutta la tua vita.”

Boris lo guardò a bocca aperta: non avrebbe mai immaginato che Valery potesse essere così disinibito da ubriaco.

“Non fatico a crederlo,” gli disse, ma lo depositò cavallerescamente sul letto e gli sfilò scarpe e occhiali.

Le braccia di Valery gli circondarono di nuovo le spalle.

“Resta,” supplicò.

“Sei ubriaco,” ripeté Boris chiudendo gli occhi: era un monito soprattutto a se stesso, per trattenersi dal fare qualcosa che era sbagliato.

Quando fosse accaduto, entrambi dovevano essere sobri.

“Bacio della buonanotte?” insisté Valery, guardandolo speranzoso, e Boris sorrise, depositandogli un bacio casto sulla fronte.

“Sogni d’oro.”

Boris chiuse la porta alle sue spalle e si aggiustò i pantaloni: era stata la decisione giusta, ma non era stato facile.

Se non altro, pensò, avevano smesso di girarci attorno in punta di piedi e ora le carte erano in tavola. Da tempo correva tra di loro un’attrazione silenziosa e sotterranea, ma nessuno dei due aveva avuto il coraggio di ammetterlo e parlarne.

Il loro status quo di amici era grandioso, ma quello, rifletté l’attore toccandosi le labbra, quello era meglio.

E quando a Valery fosse passata la sbronza… sorrise, andando a dormire nella camera degli ospiti.

Valery aprì gli occhi con un profondo grugnito di sofferenza: ecco perché non beveva mai, bastavano pochi bicchieri per fargli perdere il controllo e ridurlo in condizioni pietose.

Si coprì il viso con le mani e lentamente prese coscienza dell’ambiente che lo circondava: il materasso troppo morbido, le lenzuola più lisce delle sue, un profumo sconosciuto.

Si tirò a sedere di scatto: non era la sua camera da letto!

“Cos’è successo ieri sera?” mormorò terrorizzato. Strinse il copriletto tra le dita e tentò di ricordare: Toptunov che gli spiegava perché il set era chiuso, il bar, i bicchieri di vodka, Boris che veniva a prenderlo…

Boris! Era a casa di Boris?

Un’occhiata ad alcune foto su un cassettone gli confermarono che sì, era proprio nella camera da letto dell’attore. 

D’improvviso ricordare cos’era successo la sera prima non gli parve più una buona idea.

“Cosa ho fatto? Che accidenti ho fatto ieri sera?” gemette, sentendo il panico arrampicarsi lungo la schiena. Si infilò velocemente le scarpe e gli occhiali e azzardò a mettere la testa fuori in corridoio.

Boris stava facendo colazione quando lo vide comparire sulla soglia della cucina, e si alzò.

“Valery, come ti senti?”

“Mi dispiace, mi dispiace immensamente…”

Boris ridacchiò: “Va bene, ma questo non risponde alla mia domanda.”

“Sto bene adesso, grazie, grazie davvero per quello che hai fatto ieri sera, ma non avresti dovuto. Dovevi lasciarmi in quel bar, me lo meritavo.”

“Non dirlo nemmeno.”

“Ti ho dato tanto di quel disturbo…”

“Non è un problema,” Boris provò a tranquillizzarlo, ma non funzionava.

Valery si vergognava mortalmente, poi la sua mente gli rimandò un flashback della sera prima: le sue braccia attorno al collo di Boris, le sue labbra che… a quel punto desiderò davvero morire, e raggiunse la porta d’ingresso quasi di corsa.

“Mi dispiace, mi dispiace,” ripeté di nuovo, quasi frenetico nel suo disagio, “ora me ne vado e non ti disturberò più.”

“No, va tutto bene, te lo assicuro, non mi hai disturbato,” affermò Boris con voce ferma, ma Valery non poteva credergli: Boris mentiva solo per educazione, perché la sera prima aveva fatto molto di più che  _ disturbarlo _ .

“Valery…” sussurrò Boris, leggendogli le emozioni sul viso senza troppa difficoltà, “ricordi cos’è successo ieri sera?”

Valery scosse la testa senza parlare, ma fissava ostinatamente il pavimento.

Intuendo che era profondamente a disagio e che aveva bisogno di spazio, non di essere messo alle strette, Boris scribacchiò qualcosa su un foglietto e glielo porse.

Valery guardò la sequenza di numeri senza capire.

“È il mio numero di telefono: se ti torna la memoria o se hai semplicemente voglia di parlare, chiamami.” Sapeva per esperienza che parlarsi al telefono era più facile, quando si doveva superare un profondo imbarazzo.

“Non penso che sia…”

“Mi farebbe piacere, Valera, dico davvero. Va tutto bene,” ripeté Boris con dolcezza. 

Il cuore del povero professore prese a battere all’impazzata mentre prendeva il numero.

“Io… grazie…”

Boris sorrise: “Be’, non mi dai il tuo numero?”

“Non ho il telefono a casa, solo in ufficio.”

“Davvero?” Era bizzarro, avrebbe capito se Valery avesse abitato in un remoto villaggio nella valle dell’Ussuri, ma a Mosca tutti avevano un telefono in casa!

“Cioè, ce l’avevo, ma qualche mese di mesi fa sono inciampato nel cavo, l’ho strappato dal muro e devo farlo riparare.”

“E sei stato senza telefono tutto questo tempo?”

Valery si strinse nelle spalle: “Per le chiamate di lavoro ho il telefono in ufficio, e a casa non mi serve, non mi chiama mai nessuno. Ma forse adesso lo farò aggiustare,” aggiunse con un piccolo sorriso.

“Lo spero.”

“Tu… lo speri?” sussurrò Valery, incredulo.

“Sì,” ammise Boris con tranquillità, “E nel frattempo aspetto che mi chiami tu.”

Valery annuì, gli augurò buona giornata e uscì.

La testa gli doleva per via della sbornia, era ancora sconvolto e si vergognava per come si era comportato la sera precedente, ma non voleva più lanciarsi da una finestra: Boris non sembrava arrabbiato, tutt’altro. Gli aveva dato il suo numero di telefono personale e voleva parlargli, di cosa era accaduto e, forse, di cosa poteva accadere.

Quindi ora Valery sarebbe andato a casa, avrebbe fatto una doccia, messo ordine nei suoi pensieri, e…

Una grossa Volga nera scura accostò al marciapiede, il finestrino posteriore si abbassò e Charkov guardò Valery con freddezza: “Salga in auto, Professor Legasov, dobbiamo parlare.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Kvant (Quanto) è una interessante rivista di fisica e matematica, pubblicata tra il 1970 e il 2011, quando è diventata una rivista online.  
> La sua fondazione si deve all’Accademia sovietica delle scienze.
> 
> [2] Altra popstar sovietica degli anni ‘80. “Vernissage” racconta la storia di una donna che ha un colpo di fulmine per un uomo incontrato ad una mostra di quadri e si strugge perché lui ha un’altra e non possono stare insieme.
> 
> E come dice Moriarty in Sherlock(BBC): "Ogni favola ha bisogno di un cattivo vecchio stile."


	9. Scena 3 - Ripresa 3

In un primo momento, Valery pensò di rifiutarsi: non gli piaceva il tono del legale, era come se gli avesse ordinato di salire, ma Charkov insistette: “Per il bene di tutti e soprattutto del compagno Shcherbina, le consiglio di salire.”

Riguardava Boris?

Valery fece il giro dell’auto e aprì lo sportello.

“Cosa vuole?” esordì, ma Charkov gli lasciò semplicemente cadere in grembo un paio di fotografie.

Erano buie, sgranate, ma inequivocabili: Boris lo sorreggeva per la vita e lo trascinava dentro il palazzo dove abitava.

“Quando le diedi la copia del contratto da firmare, le dissi di leggere ogni clausola con attenzione, ma evidentemente non l’ha fatto.”

“Non capisco.”

“La clausola morale è molto chiara: faccia qualcosa che può offendere la reputazione della casa di produzione e noi le faremo causa. E non dubiti che lo faremo.”

“Ero solo ubriaco e Boris mi ha aiutato,” si difese Valery, “Non è successo nulla.”

Non era esattamente vero, ma Charkov non poteva saperlo, e Legasov si aggrappò a quella convinzione per dare forza alle sue parole.

“Prima di tutto anche ubriacarsi è un comportamento disdicevole,” continuò l’avvocato con la sua voce monocorde, “in secondo luogo, quello che è o non è accaduto non ha alcuna importanza, conta solo quello che sembra. È questa la verità a cui il pubblico crederà, ed è una verità indecente,” sibilò, senza curarsi di nascondere il suo disgusto.

Valery strinse le labbra e scoccò al legale uno sguardo carico d’odio: “Le ripeto che non è successo niente e la sua storia è una menzogna.”

“Per ora, forse. Ma non sono cieco.”

“No, lei è paranoico,” sputò Legasov.

“Quindi non le importa nemmeno delle conseguenze che queste foto potrebbero avere sulla carriera del compagno Shcherbina? L’amore dei fan è volatile: essi adorano gli attori, finché questi non fanno qualcosa che distrugge l’immagine che i fan hanno di loro. A quel punto, gli voltano le spalle e quella carriera è finita.”

Come le star del cinema muto di cui gli aveva parlato Boris.

Valery trattenne il fiato e sgranò gli occhi per l’orrore: non aveva pensato a questo. E l’ultima cosa che voleva era danneggiare la carriera di Boris, non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.

“Per questa volta, comunque, lei è stato fortunato,” proseguì il legale, “queste foto sono state scattate da un mio collaboratore, non da un paparazzo, quindi non finiranno su un giornale scandalistico.”

“Fate seguire Boris? Ma perché?”

Charkov si aggiustò gli occhiali sul naso: “È semplice: il mio unico obiettivo è di proteggere gli interessi dei miei clienti, anche con delle azioni preventive, se necessario, perciò noi ora faremo un accordo.”

“Oh, lo faremo?” ribatté Valery in tono battagliero, ma sapeva di non avere armi: Charkov aveva la forza della legge e del contratto dalla sua.

“Sì, lo faremo. Da oggi in poi lei non avrà più alcun contatto né con Boris Shcherbina né con la sua agente, si inventi la scusa che preferisce, non mi importa, basta che smette di frequentarlo. In cambio il mio studio legale dimenticherà questo episodio: non farà causa a lei, riducendola sul lastrico, e la carriera di Shcherbina non sarà minata da voci disgustose.”

“Ma…”

“Le riprese sono praticamente finite e così anche la sua consulenza. Buona giornata, compagno Legasov.”

“E se non accettassi?” Valery provò a replicare un’ultima volta, perché accettare così passivamente il ricatto di Charkov lo faceva sentire un vigliacco. Proprio adesso che lui e Boris…

Per la prima volta il legale mostrò un’emozione e rise, come se fosse genuinamente divertito dalle sue parole: “Perché preoccuparsi di qualcosa che non accadrà?”

L’autista aprì la portiera e Valery non poté fare altro che chinare la testa e scendere, sconfitto.

“È un accordo molto vantaggioso per lei,” insisté Charkov, “Se una storia così sordida dovesse venire alla luce, crede che l’università le consentirebbe di continuare a insegnare a dei ragazzi? Dovrebbe ringraziarmi.” Detto questo fece un cenno all’autista e l’auto scomparve nel traffico.

La minaccia di perdere ogni cosa in una causa legale lo spaventava, ma se le conseguenze fossero ricadute solo su di lui, le avrebbe affrontate. Invece Charkov avrebbe attaccato anche Boris, gli avrebbe portato via quel lavoro che così tanto amava, che era tutto per lui.

Valery doveva proteggerlo ad ogni costo, per quanto allontanarsi da lui facesse male: non poteva permettere che i suoi sentimenti gli rovinassero la vita.

Tornò in ufficio e telefonò a Sitnikov, spiegandogli che era rimasto terribilmente indietro con le lezioni e gli esami dei suoi studenti, quindi non poteva più recarsi sul set.

“La comprendo perfettamente,” disse il produttore, “non si preoccupi, manca poco più di una settimana alla fine delle riprese e non si tratta di scene importanti, ce la caveremo da soli. Ovviamente mi auguro di rivederla alla festa.”

“Festa? Quale festa?”

“Nessuno gliene ha parlato?” sospirò Sitnikov, “Finite le riprese, facciamo sempre una festa con il cast e i membri della troupe. È un modo per ringraziare tutti del lavoro svolto e anche per dirci addio.”

“Ecco, non se potrò…”

“Certo, se interferisce con i suoi impegni, non è obbligato a partecipare, ma con l’aiuto che ci ha dato, ci farebbe piacere averla tra noi un’ultima volta. Nel frattempo le faccio recapitare l’invito.”

“Grazie,” disse Valery, ma riagganciò senza confermare la sua partecipazione, poi si sfilò gli occhiali e appoggiò la fronte sui pugni: Boris gli mancava già terribilmente, ed erano passate solo poche ore, ma in quei mesi aveva fatto amicizia anche con altre persone della produzione: Svetlana Zinchenko, Lenya, sempre così gentile e disponibile, il giovane Pavel… gli sarebbe piaciuto rivederli e salutarli.

Ma non sarebbe accaduto.

Accartocciò il biglietto con il numero di telefono di Boris e lo buttò nel cestino, ma prima di lasciare l’ufficio lo recuperò.

Non aveva intenzione di chiamarlo e metterlo nei guai, questo no, ma realizzò che quella era l’unica cosa che avrebbe avuto di lui.

“Dov’è Valery?” domandò Boris il giorno dopo, al termine delle riprese. A volte capitava che arrivasse tardi sul set, ma non aveva mai saltato un giorno.

Leonid si strinse nelle spalle: né lui, né gli altri assistenti lo avevano visto.

Quella sera, quando arrivò a casa, per prima cosa controllò la segreteria telefonica, ma non aveva messaggi.

Forse, pensò l’attore, aveva bisogno di qualche giorno per riflettere su quanto era accaduto tra di loro, o forse era colpa sua, non era stato abbastanza chiaro nel far capire a Valery i suoi sentimenti.

Se il professore non fosse stato ubriaco, la serata si sarebbe conclusa in modo molto diverso, sarebbe stato l’inizio di qualcosa di bello.

“Maledizione,” sospirò, “perché non gliel’hai detto?”

Valery non si fece più vedere sul set e anche i tentativi di Ulana di mettersi in contatto con lui non ebbero successo: la segretaria dell’università si limitava a riferire che il professor Legasov era terribilmente spiacente, ma era molto impegnato.

Poteva essere vero, dopotutto il professore aveva trascurato molto i suoi impegni per fare da consulente alla miniserie, ma la tempistica era sospetta, dal momento che Valery era scomparso subito dopo il loro bacio.

Boris si domandò se avesse travisato tutto in quei mesi: i sorrisi gentili di Valery, i suoi sguardi, le loro confidenze… forse Valery lo aveva baciato solo perché era ubriaco e non ragionava, ma da sobrio non era interessato ad una relazione con lui.

“È successo qualcosa tra di voi? Boris?” provò a chiedere Ulana, ma non ottenne risposta.

La sera della festa, Boris fu tra i primi ad arrivare.

Ogni volta che qualcuno entrava nel salone, si voltava verso la porta con un sorriso speranzoso, e ogni volta restava deluso, perché non era Valery. 

Quando anche l’ultimo ospite fu entrato, ne ebbe la certezza: Valery non sarebbe venuto.

Va bene, si disse, era perfettamente in grado di leggere tra le righe e il messaggio di Valery gli era arrivato chiaramente: non voleva più vederlo.

“Boris  Stolyarchuk è qui per le foto ufficiali, puoi almeno fare finta di divertirti?” disse Ulana, elegante nel suo vestito verde, mentre gli porgeva un cocktail.

“Certo, sono un attore dopotutto.” Il sorriso di Boris non raggiunse gli occhi mentre prendeva il bicchiere e lo svuotava con una smorfia, “È analcolico.”

“La serata è appena iniziata.”

“Scusa, ma ho bisogno di un supporto più forte.”

“Boris…”

“Starò bene,” la rassicurò, allontanandosi verso il bar.

Dopo due matrimoni e qualche relazione di minor conto falliti, avrebbe dovuto farci il callo ormai, anche se pensava che questa volta sarebbe stato diverso, che Valery fosse  _ quella  _ persona, la persona giusta, quella che appare nella tua vita come d’incanto e ci resta per sempre.

Ma la vita non era mai come quella dei suoi film, lui avrebbe dovuto saperlo meglio di chiunque altro.

Il buffet e la compagnia erano gradevoli e Boris indossò la sua maschera più credibile, ma non fu l’anima della festa come in altre occasioni.

Verso mezzanotte, Zinchenko e il suo ragazzo decisero di tornare a casa, ma prima l’attrice voleva salutare il suo co-protagonista. Trovò Boris sulla terrazza, appoggiato alla ringhiera, da solo.

“Boris?”

“Ciao Sveta.”

“Io e Maksim stiamo andando via, ma ci tenevo a ringraziarti: è stato fantastico lavorare con te.”

“Anche per me è stato un privilegio,” rispose lui stringendole la mano.

“Senti, è già qualche giorno che volevo chiedertelo: che fine ha fatto il professor Legasov? È sparito all’improvviso e…”

“Ah-ha, eccovi qua!” esclamò Stolyarchuk, arrivando alle loro spalle, “Che ne dite di una bella foto dei due protagonisti della serie?”

“Sicuro,” rispose Boris, appoggiando galantemente una mano sulla spalla di Zinchenko e piegandosi verso di lei.

Un secondo dopo vennero abbagliati dal flash.

“Perfetto, questa finisce di sicuro nell’inserto della videocassetta.”

Il fotografo tornò nel salone, alla ricerca di qualcun altro da fotografare e Zinchenko guardò Shcherbina, sperando di poter riprendere il discorso interrotto, ma il velo di tristezza che vide nei suoi occhi la fece desistere: qualcosa era successo di sicuro tra quei due, ma non erano affari suoi.

“Be’, arrivederci Boris.”

“Ti auguro il meglio, Sveta.”

Il salone si andava svuotando e anche Boris decise di tornare a casa; mentre era al guardaroba venne intercettato da Charkov.

“Concordo con Stolyarchuk, la fotografia che vi ha scattato è molto bella, i fan impazziranno.”

“Ma come?” ribatté Boris in tono gelido, “non è terrorizzato all’idea che qualcuno ci ricami sopra una storia non vera? Che spettegoli di una eventuale tresca tra me e Zinchenko?”

L’avvocato allargò le braccia: “Sarebbe una fantasia perfettamente tollerabile.”

In quel momento Boris ne ebbe la certezza: se Valery si era allontanato da lui era colpa di Charkov.

Solo la consapevolezza di essere in pubblico trattenne la rabbia furiosa che gli esplose nelle viscere e gli impedì di fare una sfuriata. Raddrizzò la schiena, ergendosi in tutta la sua altezza, e mosse un passo verso il legale.

“Lei ha detto qualcosa a Valery,” disse con voce mortalmente calma, “ecco perché non è più venuto sul set.”

L’avvocato gli rivolse uno sguardo annoiato: “Ho semplicemente fatto il mio lavoro e gli ho ricordato i termini del contratto. Devo farlo anche con lei, compagno Shcherbina?” 

Boris non si lasciò intimorire e non lo degnò di una risposta: abbottonò il cappotto e si voltò per andarsene, già sapendo cosa avrebbe fatto, ma Charkov parlò di nuovo.

“Quanti film e telefilm ha fatto nella sua vita, compagno? Cento, centoventi? Indubbiamente molti, ma non ha mai vinto un premio, si potrebbe quasi pensare che lei sia insignificante.”

Boris strinse i pugni, imponendosi di restare calmo: Charkov aveva toccato un nervo scoperto, perché sebbene Boris fosse un attore molto apprezzato, il momento in cui il suo talento veniva riconosciuto dalla critica non era mai giunto.

_ “Ti sta solo provocando, non cadere nella sua trappola.” _

“Ma le cose potrebbero cambiare con quest’ultimo ruolo,” proseguì Charkov, “Ruslan è un personaggio profondo e complesso, il pubblico lo amerà e la critica saprà premiarla come merita, se lei non commetterà sciocchezze che finerebbero solo per autosabotarla.”

“Il mio valore come attore non dipende dalle scelte che faccio nella mia vita privata: quelli sono solo affari miei.”

“Oh la prego, non mi dica che il professor Legasov l’ha contagiata con la sua stupida ingenuità. Tutto è collegato, io posso fare in modo che lo sia, e lo farò, se lei o Legasov danneggerete questa produzione.”

“È una minaccia?”

“No, è un consiglio legale gratuito.”

Questa volta, Boris disse a Charkov, in termini espliciti e inequivocabili, cosa poteva farci con i suoi consigli, poi lasciò il salone.

Ulana lo vide andar via, poi girò la testa verso Charkov.

_ “Ai posti di combattimento,”  _ pensò.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ovviamente in questo universo io immagino che l’omosessualità sia solo una questione morale (o al limite contrattuale), e non anche un crimine, come in effetti era in Unione Sovietica.


	10. Scena 4 - Ripresa 1

Valery entrò in aula indossando un lungo trench color sabbia che gli arrivava quasi ai piedi.

Le luci erano state abbassate perché dovevano essere proiettate delle diapositive per la lezione e solo la cattedra era illuminata.

Quasi sul finire dell’ora di lezione, il professore guardò l’orologio: “Bene, direi che per oggi è tutto.”

Nell’ombra dell’aula i suoi studenti diedero segno di nervosismo, ma Valery continuò a fare lo gnorri.

“Qualcosa non va, ragazzi?”

“Professore, la smetta di scherzare, ci dica dell’esame!” esclamò uno dei ragazzi seduti in prima fila, Nestor.

“Oh, l’esame…” Valery si batté una mano sulla fronte, ma dopo una piccola pausa aprì la valigetta e tirò fuori un plico di fogli. “Sono molto fiero di voi, si vede che avete studiato duramente, perché avete tutti passato l’esame.”

La classe eruppe in applausi e grida di giubilo.

“E, se non ricordo male, vi avevo fatto una promessa,” proseguì Valery.

“Infatti!” disse il ragazzo di prima.

“Se tutti aveste passato l’esame, avrei fatto qualcosa di ridicolo, perciò…” 

Il professore si sbottonò il trench, rivelando uno sgargiante completo rosso fuoco. I ragazzi cercarono di trattenersi, ma poi scoppiarono a ridere; qualcuno fischiò la sua approvazione.

Valery alzò le mani e sorrise: “Ve bene, va bene, lo spettacolo è finito, venite a riprendere i vostri elaborati. E spero studierete con lo stesso impegno per il prossimo esame anche senza incentivi, perché non ho intenzione di indossare un vestito fucsia o una camicia a fiori.” [1]

I ragazzi risero di nuovo e si affollarono attorno alla cattedra, qualcuno si trattenne a chiedere a Legasov dei chiarimenti sulla lezione, ma alla fine il professore restò da solo a raccogliere le sue cose. 

Il sorriso che aveva mostrato agli studenti fino a quel momento si spense, messo in ombra da uno sguardo malinconico. Amava insegnare e quando era in aula poteva fare finta che nulla fosse cambiato, ma non appena era solo, la tristezza lo assaliva e non gli dava tregua.

Non credeva possibile che un altro essere umano gli mancasse così tanto, al punto da non riuscire a smettere di pensare a lui. Molte volte era stato sul punto di comporre il numero di telefono di Boris, senza dire nulla, solo per sentire di nuovo la sua voce roca.

“Ora capisco perché sei il loro professore preferito,” disse la stessa voce da qualche parte nel buio, in cima all’anfiteatro.

Per la sorpresa, Valery lasciò cadere a terra la valigetta.

“Bo...Boris?”

“In carne e ossa.”

L’attore scese i gradini, fino a entrare nel cerchio di luce che illuminava la cattedra; indossava un gilet di lana grigio chiaro sopra pantaloni scuri e aveva le mani sprofondate nelle tasche; i suoi capelli erano tornati grigi e folti ed il suo aspetto era quello di sempre: finite le riprese il personaggio di Ruslan era scomparso.

Le labbra di Valery tremarono mentre cercava di sorridergli: da quanto non si vedevano, meno di un mese? Sembrava un’eternità.

Ma perché era lì?

_ “Perché sei stato così scortese nello scomparire nel nulla che ovviamente vorrà delle spiegazioni, che altro?” _ si disse, in preda al senso di colpa.

Tuttavia, Boris non sembrava arrabbiato né offeso, mentre si appoggiava alla cattedra. Era tranquillo, e sorrideva appena.

“Ti dona questo colore,” disse, indicando col mento il completo di Valery.

Il professore arrossì e si grattò la nuca, imbarazzato: “È stata solo una sciocca scommessa con i miei studenti, un incentivo per farli studiare.”

Boris non disse nulla, continuò semplicemente a guardarlo, e Valery si sentì spinto a dire qualcosa per riempire il silenzio.

“È… è per questo che non sono più venuto agli studios, sai: le lezioni… gli studenti… un sacco di cose da fare…” balbettò, ma poi realizzò che giustificare le sue azioni senza che Boris gliel’avesse chiesto, era come accusarsi implicitamente.

Come recitava quel vecchio adagio latino? Excusatio non petita, accusatio manifesta.

Cazzo, era davvero un pessimo attore.

Boris ancora non parlava e Valery era sempre più agitato, così si voltò verso la lavagna, prese la spugnetta e cancellò le formule vergate col gesso.

“Mi dispiace… mi dispiace…” mormorò, senza sapere cos’altro dire. Sapeva solo che doveva tenere Boris al sicuro, doveva dirgli di andarsene, che ormai la loro collaborazione era conclusa, ma quando aprì le labbra, scivolò fuori solo un fragile “perdonami,” mentre continuava a cancellare le scritte sulla lavagna quasi con furia.

Boris si avvicinò a lui; lentamente, quasi avesse paura di spaventarlo, posò la mano su quella di Valery, fermandola, poi si appoggiò alla sua schiena e fece scivolare l’altra mano sotto la giacca rossa, posandola sul suo fianco.

Valery sussultò e chiuse gli occhi, travolto dalle sensazioni: l’odore intenso e dolce della colonia di Boris, il suo respiro regolare sul collo, il pollice della sua mano che accarezzava dolcemente il dorso della sua, l’altra mano, rovente sulla stoffa della camicia, l’intero suo corpo, solido e forte, premuto contro schiena e gambe.

Boris piegò il collo e le sue labbra sussurrarono “Valera,” a pochi millimetri dal suo orecchio con voce bassa e profonda; il professore rabbrividì dalla testa ai piedi e il cancellino gli sfuggì di mano.

“Valera,” ripeté di nuovo Boris, e la sua grande mano strizzò appena la carne morbida del suo fianco, in un gesto che era allo stesso tempo tranquillizzante ed eccitante, “Fatti guardare.”

Docile, Valery si voltò e riaprì gli occhi, incontrando quelli grigi di Boris, così intensi che sembravano poter leggergli nell’anima.

“Finalmente, temevo che il mio sex appeal non funzionasse più.”

Valery sorrise appena alla sua battuta e sospirò: “Boris…”

Un dito si posò sulle sue labbra.

“So tutto.”

“E allora sai che non possiamo.”

Le braccia di Boris scivolarono attorno la sua vita e in un attimo Valery si ritrovò contro il suo petto ampio. Le labbra di Boris si posarono sulla sua fronte in una delicata carezza.

Valery mugolò e temette che avrebbe potuto andare in pezzi da un momento all’altro.

“Ascolta Valery, non sto dicendo che sarà facile: come hai già visto i paparazzi sono estremamente invadenti, e la reazione della gente, se qualcuno ci scoprisse, potrebbe essere sgradevole. Non voglio mentirti e dirti che non avrebbe nessuna conseguenza sulla tua vita, perché potrebbe succedere. Perciò se la ragione che ti ha spinto ad allontanarti da me è questa, lo capirò. Ma almeno questo sarà stato un addio migliore, no?”

Gli sembrò che la voce di Boris vacillasse, e Valery si trovò sull’orlo delle lacrime. Sollevò una mano e gli accarezzò il viso.

“No Boris, la ragione non è questa. Charkov...”

“No!” lo interruppe Boris con veemenza e per un attimo apparve furibondo, “Non voglio sentire quel nome.”

“Ma lui…”

Boris gli prese il viso tra le mani: “Lui non è nessuno! Quello che possiamo fare lo decidiamo solo noi e la domanda è una sola: tu lo vuoi? Perché io lo voglio.”

Valery lo guardò incredulo: Boris Shcherbina, un uomo bello, agiato e famoso, uno degli attori più amati del Paese, che poteva avere chiunque… voleva lui?

Boris ridacchiò davanti alla sua espressione stupefatta, riducendo la voce a un sussurro molto sensuale: “Sei sorpreso? Allora ti confesso un segreto: quella sera a casa mia ho fatto molta fatica a trattenermi. Sono sincero Valera, ti voglio.”

Sapeva essere devastante quando si impegnava, e come poteva Valery resistergli? Indossava un ridicolo completo rosso mentre Boris era su di lui, tutto attorno a lui, e diceva cose che… Valery si alzò in punta di piedi e depositò un bacio sulle labbra sottili dell’attore, stringendogli forte le spalle.

Molte volte, da quando aveva abbandonato la produzione, aveva ripensato al bacio ubriaco di quella sera, ma questo era completamente un altro pianeta.

Le dita di Boris lo stringevano possessivamente sui fianchi, le sue labbra lo baciavano in modo quasi famelico, mentre le dita di Valery si perdevano tra i suoi capelli grigi. Il professore sospirò deliziato quando la lingua di Boris gli toccò le labbra e le schiuse, godendosi l’erotica carezza.

“Sei sicuro che…?”

Con un piccolo ringhio di frustrazione, Boris lo spinse contro la lavagna, un ginocchio tra le sue gambe, facendogli sentire esattamente quanto era sicuro.

“Smettila di preoccuparti delle cose sbagliate.”

“Sbagliate? Boris, c’è in gioco la tua reputazione, la tua carriera! Su questo Charkov ha ragione: se il pubblico venisse a sapere di noi, la tua immagine subirebbe un danno probabilmente irreparabile. Lo sai cosa ne pensa la gente dell’omosessualità in questo Paese!”

“Per quanto ami il pubblico, non permetto a nessuno di condizionare la mia vita a causa di dannati pregiudizi. Perché è di questo che si tratta: della mia e della tua vita, della nostra felicità.”

“Felicità?”

Boris gli scostò una ciocca di capelli che era ricaduta sulla fronte: “Non sei stato felice in questi mesi?”

Valery gli appoggiò le mani sul petto: “Se dico che non sono mai stato tanto felice, penserai che ho rubato la frase da uno dei tuoi film?”

“Non c’è nulla di male, se è la verità.”

“E tu, sei stato…?”

Boris non gli lasciò finire la frase, gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò di nuovo, lasciandolo senza fiato.

“È una risposta esauriente?”

“Molto.”

“Allora, che ne dici se torniamo a casa mia e riprendiamo il discorso da dove lo avevamo interrotto?”

“Casa mia è più vicina,” disse Valery tutto d’un fiato, “e poi… uhm… nel mio quartiere non ci sono paparazzi, è tranquillo e nessuno… mh... ci disturberebbe.”

Boris lo baciò sotto l’orecchio: “Sembra che tu abbia in mente una sceneggiatura molto accurata della serata.”

Finalmente anche Valery rise, lasciandosi la tensione e la tristezza delle settimane passate alle spalle.

“Esatto, e c’è un ruolo da protagonista per te in questa storia.”

“Te l’ha mai detto nessuno che sei incredibilmente sexy quando sei così audace?”

Valery scosse la testa, accarezzando la lana morbida del suo gilet, “No, forse perché non sono mai stato audace in vita mia. Solo tu mi fai fare pazzie.”

“Fino a che punto?”

Valery lo prese per mano e lo tirò verso l’uscita.

“Scopriamolo assieme.”

Non era un film.

Non c’era una sceneggiatura da seguire, i vestiti non cadevano con eleganza sul pavimento in un fruscio di seta ma venivano rimossi con una punta di esitazione; non c’erano sguardi ammiccanti, battute sagaci, musica romantica in sottofondo e luci soffuse a sfumare i difetti e i segni di due corpi non più giovani, ma incredibilmente eccitati.

Quella era la realtà, ed era cruda, tagliente come la luce al neon della camera da letto di Valery.

_ “Chi ha un neon in camera da letto?” _ si domandò distrattamente Boris mentre lo spingeva sul materasso. Poi ci fu una pausa lunga e imbarazzante quando le dita di Boris scivolarono in mezzo alle sue natiche e Valery gli disse di non avere del lubrificante. No, decisamente non era un film, una sceneggiatura non avrebbe mai contemplato questo intoppo.

Lo scienziato si arrovellò per trovare un’alternativa; alla fine corse in cucina, nudo com’era, a prendere dell’olio e tornò in camera mormorando le sue scuse, ma Boris gli accarezzò le natiche rassicurandolo che aveva gradito la vista.

C’erano baci umidi, sospiri e gemiti indecenti, quasi ridicoli nella loro urgenza, c’erano le mani di Valery che gli stringevano così forte le braccia che avrebbero lasciato dei segni, c’erano le dita di Boris che si facevano strada dentro di lui con impazienza appena trattenuta.

Fu imperfetto, ma vero e onesto, e Boris amò follemente ogni istante di quella notte.

Dopo essersi ripuliti in bagno e tornati a letto, Boris si sollevò su un gomito e guardò Valery con un sorriso compiaciuto (si sentiva estremamente compiaciuto, in effetti).

“Non mentivi,” disse, facendo scorrere un dito sul petto del suo amante.

“A proposito di cosa?”

Boris si chinò a baciargli l’orecchio: “Sei stato la migliore scopata della mia vita.”

Valery si coprì gli occhi con un braccio ed arrossì violentemente: “Speravo te ne fossi dimenticato…”

“Ma guardati, sei più rosso del tuo completo,” si meravigliò l’attore con un sorriso: non credeva che un corpo potesse arrossire così tanto.

“Smettila!” Valery gli schiaffeggiò scherzosamente una spalla.

“Oh, non credo proprio,” rispose Boris, baciandogli la pelle bollente.

“Cos’hai, un’ossessione per il colore rosso?”

Boris passò una mano tra i fini capelli rossicci, “Può essere,” mormorò con affetto, poi lo baciò sulla fronte e chiuse gli occhi, lasciando un braccio appoggiato sul suo petto.

Era certo che Valery volesse parlare di cosa avrebbero fatto, di Charkov, e di molto altro ancora, e lo avrebbero fatto, dovevano. Ma quella notte voleva solo stringere Valery tra le braccia e non pensare a niente.

La gente pensava che gli attori avessero una vita eternamente piena di feste e amici, ma la verità era che spesso quei rapporti umani restavano superficiali e nella cerchia delle amicizie più vere e intime c’erano ben poche persone. Era una vita vissuta sempre con un certo spirito di vigilanza, perché spesso le persone che ruotavano attorno a quel mondo avevano secondi fini, erano in cerca di fama per se stessi e non esitavano a sfruttare quella degli attori per raggiungerla.

Anche per Boris era così: negli anni si era schermato dietro una barriera invisibile; scherzava spesso dicendo di avere più di diecimila amici, ma nella cerchia ristretta della sua vita privata si contavano sulle dita di una mano le persone alle quali aveva aperto il suo cuore.

Eppure Valery, con la sua schiettezza e ingenuità, aveva fatto breccia in quella barriera come se nemmeno esistesse.

Aprì gli occhi per guardarlo: il professore già dormiva beato, le ciglia rossicce che gettavano lunghe ombre sulle sue guance.

Boris gli sfiorò la punta del naso rotonda con le labbra.

_ “Non sai nemmeno quanto sei speciale, Valera.” _

Bosi si svegliò presto la mattina seguente, mentre Valery dormiva ancora, e si alzò, per dare un’occhiata all'appartamento di cui aveva avuto solo una fugace visione la sera prima (d’altronde avevano di meglio da fare).

L’appartamento di Valery era… indescrivibile, per uno come lui, minimalista e ordinato come un militare.

Sembrava quasi il magazzino di un set cinematografico, dove erano stati accumulati ogni sorta di oggetto di scena: a parte le pile precarie di libri appoggiate ovunque, c’erano modellini di molecole, latte vuote di biscotti, soprammobili, centrini impolverati, cofanetti traboccanti di ricevute e scontrini, teiere e tazze spaiate, e persino un vecchio samovar in cima a un amadio. Valery era a un passo dall’essere un accumulatore seriale.

Un tocco sorprendente, invece, erano le innumerevoli piantine che decoravano la casa: erano in salotto, in cucina, nella stanza degli ospiti, in camera da letto e Boris ne aveva viste un paio addirittura in bagno, sopra l’armadietto dei medicinali. Si sarebbe potuto pensare che, vista la trascuratezza dell’appartamento, le piante fossero secche e avvizzite, invece erano tutte in buona salute.

Se chiudeva gli occhi, riusciva a immaginarsi Valery, che tornava a casa la sera e per prima cosa controllava che le piante avessero abbastanza acqua, forse parlava anche con loro, mentre toglieva le foglie secche e aggiungeva un pizzico di fondi di tè nel terriccio di quelle meno in salute.

Si sedette sul divano, spostando sul tavolino di fronte alcuni libri. Come lettore, Valery era onnivoro; Boris si aspettava di trovare solo testi universitari e riviste scientifiche, invece c’erano molti romanzi e raccolte di poesie. Uno scaffale della libreria era pieno di videocassette, quasi tutte dei suoi film, notò con un sorriso.

Una cosa era certa: quell’appartamento raccontava di una vita tranquilla, ma solitaria, non dissimile dalla sua. Forse una delle ragioni che li avevano fatti avvicinare?

“Borja?” mugolò Valery, aprendo gli occhi, ma era solo nel letto. 

Sospirò, mentre indossava la veste da camera: se ne era già andato? Gli sarebbe piaciuto fare colazione con lui e passare finalmente un po’ di tempo insieme, come facevano a Voronež, ma sapeva che l’attore era molto impegnato, non poteva pretendere di monopolizzare le sue giornate solo perché adesso loro due…

Si bloccò sulla porta del salotto, perché Boris era seduto sul divano e sfogliava uno dei suoi libri. Indossava solo i boxer e la canottiera e Valery riuscì solo a pensare che era incredibilmente bello.

“Ah, sei qui…”

Boris era restato.

“Buongiorno Valera.”

Valery sembrò rendersi conto solo in quel momento che la stanza era un caos spaventoso per chi non vi era abituato, e si affrettò a borbottare delle scuse, prendere alcuni incartamente e depositarli su una sedia rotta nell’angolo. 

L’aspetto del salotto non migliorò affatto, purtroppo.

“Non scherzavi quando dicevi di essere disordinato.”

“Sì ecco… magari posso…” Il professore si guardò intorno per capire come sistemare, ma non sapeva da dove iniziare.

Boris alzò una mano per tranquillizzarlo: “Non preoccuparti, stavo scherzando.”

“Be’ no, non va bene: anche i miei colleghi mi fanno spesso notare che lo stato di questo appartamento è impossibile.”

“E allora perché non sistemi?”

Valery si accasciò sul bracciolo del divano: “Come ti dissi quando eravamo a Voronež, alla fine non mi interessa molto di queste cianfrusaglie: dovrei sprecare un sacco di tempo ed energie mentali per decidere cosa tenere e cosa scartare. La sola idea è stancante e quel tempo lo posso dedicare a cose più utili e proficue.”

“La scienza?”

“Precisamente. Ma immagino che per un uomo ordinato come sei tu, il mio appartamento sia sconcertante.”

Boris strinse le labbra a sopprimere un sorriso divertito: “Lo è, ma sai qual è la cosa più buffa?”

Valery scosse la testa.

“Io ho pochi oggetti in casa mia per il tuo stesso motivo: non mi importa di loro, li considero inutili, non mi interessano. Sono spesso fuori Mosca per via del mio lavoro, resterebbero solo a prendere polvere in un appartamento chiuso.”

“Stesso problema, approcci diversi.”

“Ad essere sincero mi piace il tuo appartamento Valera, dico sul serio: è confortevole e si vede che è vissuto. Il mio assomiglia di più a quelli che trovi sulle riviste di arredamento, sembra quasi finto. E comunque, sai prenderti cura delle cose importanti,” disse Boris, toccando la piantina appoggiata sul tavolo davanti a lui.

“Le piante sono esseri viventi, ovviamente ne ho cura,” rispose Valery, allungando una mano per toccare a sua volta la pianta, “Però io invidio un po’ il tuo appartamento ordinato: scommetto che non devi mai impazzire per trovare le cose che cerchi.”

“Approcci diversi, ma complementari, allora?”

Valery sorrise: “Così sembrerebbe.”

_ “Ci completiamo a vicenda, io e te.” _

Boris allungò il braccio e in un attimo Valery si trovò seduto sulle sue ginocchia.

“Boris, cosa…?”

Venne interrotto da un lungo bacio sensuale, mentre la mano di Boris si insinuò agilmente sotto la vestaglia del professore, palpandolo senza vergogna.

Con qualche manovra impacciata, Valery si ritrovò a cavalcioni su Boris, nudo, sotto il suo sguardo incandescente.

Boris lo baciò sul collo e sentì le pulsazioni rapide di Valery sotto la punta della lingua, poi gli sussurrò all’orecchio: “Ho notato che hai molte videocassette dei miei lavori.”

“Lo sai già che sono un tuo ammiratore.”

Boris ridacchiò, un suono basso ed erotico che scosse Valery nel profondo.

“Vedo che hai anche  _ quel  _ film.”

Valery arrossì istantaneamente e Boris pensò che sì, forse aveva una piccola ossessione per il suo rossore, o meglio, per esserne la causa. Fece scivolare le mani lungo la schiena del suo amante fino alle natiche grandi e morbide, che strinse voluttuosamente.

“Hai presente la scena che c’è verso la fine del film?”

“Hm…” Oh sì, Valery ce l’aveva fin troppo presente, visto che adesso erano nella stessa posizione.

Boris sorrise sulla sua pelle: “Saresti interessato a imitarla?”

Valery affondò le mani nei capelli grigi di Boris, leggermente indispettito dal fatto che l’attore stesse ancora scherzando, mentre Valery bruciava dalla voglia di averlo di nuovo dentro di sé. Si avventò sulle sue labbra, deciso a cancellare quel sorrisetto compiaciuto e a sostituirlo con grida di estasi.

Il piano di Valery ebbe successo, ma lo lasciò completamente spossato.

Boris gli propose una doccia, ma Valery era troppo stanco solo per pensare di alzarsi, quindi restò a sonnecchiare disteso sul divano, a malapena coperto dalla sua vestaglia.

In sottofondo, udiva Boris che si muoveva in cucina e apriva gli armadietti alla ricerca del tè mentre parlava tra sé a bassa voce.

Era una scena intima, confortevole, e Valery sentì un meraviglioso calore irradiarsi nel suo petto: capì che non desiderava altro nella vita, solo che Boris fosse lì con lui. 

Era la sola cosa importante, come le sue piante, il resto non contava.

Sentiva che stava scivolando nel sonno di nuovo, ma doveva dirglielo.

“Ehi Boris,” lo chiamò con voce impastata di sonno.

Sentì i passi dell’attore fermarsi di fianco al divano e la sua mano calda tra i capelli.

“Cosa c’è?”

“Sei la mia piantina preferita,” mormorò, prima di chiudere gli occhi di nuovo.

Non vide il sorriso di Boris allargarsi a dismisura, non vide una lacrima danzare sulle sue ciglia, e non sentì il bacio devoto sulla fronte, né il “ti amo” sussurrato tra i suoi capelli.

Quel giorno Boris non aveva impegni e non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciare l’appartamento di Valery, non dopo quello che gli aveva detto.

Più tardi il professore si svegliò, Boris cucinò un pranzo veloce con quel poco che c’era nel frigorifero, poi tornò a dedicarsi a quella che in breve era diventata la sua attività preferita: baciare Valery seduti sul divano.

Quando il campanello della porta suonò, Valery corrugò la fronte: non stava aspettando nessuno.

“È Ulana,” spiegò Boris, “Ieri, prima di venire in università da te, le ho chiesto di passare oggi pomeriggio: ci sono alcune cose di cui dobbiamo parlare.”

“Certo, lo so.”

Charkov e le clausole del contratto. Argomento sgradevole, dopo una notte e una mattinata così piacevoli, ma andava affrontato. Anche se Valery non aveva idea di come potevano uscirne.

Andò ad aprire la porta, rimpiangendo di non indossare un maglione a collo alto che avrebbe nascosto i segni che aveva lasciato Boris sul suo corpo.

Ma in fondo era inutile: non ci voleva un genio per capire che lui e Boris avevano fatto sesso e Ulana di certo l’aveva già intuito.

L’agente si accomodò su una sedia senza aspettare un invito e aprì la ventiquattrore.

Boris fece un cenno a Valery, che tornò a sedersi sul divano accanto a lui, e non arrossì nemmeno eccessivamente quando il braccio dell’attore gli circondò le spalle.

“Signori, ho studiato il contratto che ha firmato Valery e forse ho trovato una soluzione per evitargli guai con l’ufficio legale a causa della clausola morale, ma…”

“Cosa?” chiese Boris in tono brusco.

“Non sono sicura che la mia soluzione vi piacerà.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Come ad esempio ha fatto Jared, che ha sfoggiato sia un fantastico completo rosso, che diverse camicie a motivi floreali.


	11. Scena 4 - Ripresa 2

Sentendosi un po’ stupido, Valery alzò timidamente la mano e Ulana lo guardò.

“Sì?”

“Ha studiato il mio contratto? Perché? Lei è l’agente di Boris.”

“Da questo punto in poi è meglio darci del tu,” disse lei, pragmatica, “Adesso tu sei l’amante di Boris, quindi fai parte del mio lavoro. Perché adesso siete amanti, vero?”

Valery desiderò sprofondare, ma annuì adagio.

“Ulana, non metterlo in imbarazzo,” brontolò Boris, tirando Valery più vicino a sé: solo lui aveva il diritto di far arrossire il suo scienziato.

“Mi spiace per lui, ma dovrà abituarsi. Questo è niente in confronto a ciò che gli succederà, se la vostra relazione sarà scoperta. E in quel caso la clausola morale del suo contratto è adamantina: Valery non avrebbe alcuna speranza di vincere la causa che Charkov intenterà con piacere.”

Boris disse nuovamente in termini chiari e irripetibili quello che pensava di Charkov, mentre Valery sentì lo stomaco contorcersi per l’ansia, ma si fece forza.

Doveva affrontare e risolvere quel problema, perché l’alternativa era rinunciare ad amare Boris, e questo il suo cuore e la sua anima non potevano accettarlo, non dopo la scorsa notte.

“Ulana ha ragione,” disse, sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso, e assunse un’aria più risoluta.

“Dalla tua faccia capisco che Charkov ti ha minacciato,” ipotizzò l’agente.

“Nulla di così esplicito, ma ha voluto parlarmi e mi ha mostrato delle foto, scattate una sera che…” si interruppe e guardò Boris di sottecchi, “Sai, quando mi sono ubriacato.”

“Foto? Quali foto? Chi le ha scattate?” chiese Ulana con sguardo allarmato.

“Non un paparazzo,” la tranquillizzò Legasov, “È stato un collaboratore di Charkov, per farmi capire cosa poteva succedere se…”

“Questo è troppo!” gridò Boris all’improvviso con voce potente.

Valery non lo aveva mai visto così arrabbiato e sussultò, sorpreso dalla sua reazione. Era lo stesso uomo che calmava gli animi sul set quando qualcuno stava per litigare?

“Io lo ammazzo!” proseguì Boris; non trovando altro per sfogare la sua furia, arrotolò una rivista e la sbatté contro il bordo del tavolo.

“Boris, smettila,” sospirò Ulana.

“No! Questo è illegale, Charkov non ha alcun diritto di farmi seguire, potrei denunciarlo.”

La sua agente scosse la testa: “Negherebbe, e sarebbe la sua parola contro quella di Valery. Oppure direbbe che l’ha fatto per salvaguardare gli interessi dei finanziatori. Non possiamo farci nulla,” disse, poi tornò a rivolgersi a Valery: “Ha detto o fatto altro? L’hai più visto da quel giorno?”

“No, no.”

“Molto bene, quindi era certo che gli avresti obbedito.”

Ed era così, Valery aveva obbedito e avrebbe continuato a farlo, chiudendosi ogni giorno di più nella sua malinconia e nella nostalgia per Boris, se non fosse stato per il coraggio dell’attore. Non voleva nemmeno pensare a cosa sarebbe successo, se Boris non fosse venuto in Università, se non avesse avuto quel coraggio. 

Valery gli sarebbe stato per sempre grato per aver allungato una mano verso di lui. 

“Il problema col contratto di Valery però resta,” proseguì Ulana, riportando l’attenzione sul nocciolo della questione, dopo aver notato che Valery si era perso a contemplare Boris.

“Perché ti riferisci solo al mio contratto quando parli della clausola morale?” domandò lo scienziato, “Su quello di Boris non c’è?”

“No,” intervenne l’attore, “io non la firmo mai.”

“Credevo fosse inserita in tutti i contratti.”

“Sì, in genere è obbligatoria, ma io non voglio nessun tipo di limitazione alla mia libertà artistica e personale: preferisco prendere un compenso inferiore o rinunciare a un lavoro, piuttosto che firmarla.” [1]

“Quindi avrei potuto evitarla anch’io?” chiese Valery. Si sarebbero risparmiati le rogne che dovevano affrontare adesso, anche se non poteva prevedere che si sarebbe innamorato di Boris.

“Non è così semplice,” disse Ulana, “Boris è un nome di un certo rilievo, ci sono produttori e registi che vogliono tassativamente lui, e questo gli dà un certo margine nella trattativa. Se tu ti fossi rifiutato, avrebbero semplicemente chiesto a un altro scienziato di assumere l’incarico.”

“Capisco.”

Anche se ora doveva affrontare una grana non indifferente, ne era valsa la pena, pensò, guardando Boris con un sorriso.

“Dicevi di aver trovato una scappatoia, Ulana,” disse Boris.

“Sì: c’è un’altra clausola nel contratto di Valery, per nostra fortuna molto generica, quella di rescissione. Capita di frequente che le produzioni si avvalgano di consulenti esterni, ma che in seguito sorgano dei conflitti, quindi queste clausole permettono di rescindere i contratti con una certa facilità.”

“Ma non è il caso di Valery: le sue osservazioni sono state apprezzate e quasi tutte accolte.”

Ulana fece una smorfia: “Lo so, ma è l’unica via d’uscita che ho trovato. Se Valery rinuncia al suo compenso e a essere riconosciuto come consulente nella serie tv, il contratto viene sciolto e di conseguenza la clausola morale non può essere applicata. Il contributo che ha dato diventerà… anonimo, sarà semplicemente parte del processo creativo.”

“Non se ne parla!” ringhiò Boris. 

Ulana alzò gli occhi al cielo: “Sapevo che avresti reagito così.”

“Certo che reagisco così!” ruggì l’attore, “La revisione e i suggerimenti di Valery sono stati fondamentali per la trama, si è impegnato tanto quanto noi del cast, è anche merito suo se la storia è così bella, e adesso mi stai dicendo che ciò che ha fatto non dovrebbe essere riconosciuto? Nemmeno pagato? Che dovrebbe togliersi da solo dal progetto, come se non avesse mai lavorato con noi e lasciare che qualcun altro si appropri dei suoi meriti? È assurdo!”

“Se hai altre idee sono pronta ad ascoltarle,” disse l’agente, allargando le braccia.

“Non potremmo semplicemente fare finta di nulla? Non abbiamo certo intenzione di fare una dichiarazione pubblica che stiamo insieme né fare sesso in un parco, non è detto che qualche paparazzo ci scopra.”

Ulana incrociò le braccia al petto, scuotendo la testa: “E tu vorresti far vivere Valery per anni con questa spada di Damocle sopra la testa? Se resta legato al contratto, Charkov potrebbe attivare quella clausola anche dopo la messa in onda della miniserie.”

“Merda!” sbottò l’attore.

Valery strinse le labbra: da un lato Boris aveva ragione, aveva lavorato sodo per la produzione, mettendo da parte lezioni all’università, esperimenti, pubblicazioni, una parte della sua vita. Seguire le riprese era stato fantastico, ma anche un impegno non indifferente, vedersi riconoscere il lavoro fatto era il minimo.

E forse era più vanitoso di quel che credeva, perché scoprì che ci teneva a veder comparire il suo nome nei titoli di coda.

Ma Ulana era stata molto chiara: questo lo avrebbe trascinato in una causa legale e contro un avvocato esperto come Charkov non aveva speranze.

Inoltre, vedendo la veemenza con cui stava reagendo Boris, Valery non aveva dubbi che si sarebbe esposto per lui in un eventuale processo. Così, anche se nel contratto dell’attore non c’era una clausola morale, la sua carriera poteva essere danneggiata lo stesso.

Alla fine si trattava di scegliere ciò che era più importante, tendere la mano verso Boris, come aveva fatto lui con Valery.

Alla fine non era una decisione difficile.

Nel frattempo Boris e Ulana erano andati avanti a discutere con toni molto accesi, finché l’agente non lo indicò con un dito.

“Invece di continuare a urlare, perché non chiedi a Valery cosa vuol fare? La decisione è sua.”

Gli occhi verdi della donna e quelli grigi di Boris lo fissarono, e Valery si appiattì contro lo schienale del divano, intimidito.

Aprì e chiuse la bocca un paio di volte e poi disse tutto d’un fiato, “Iotiamo!” guardando Boris.

L’attore lo guardò a bocca aperta sbattendo lentamente le palpebre, e Ulana nascose gli occhi dietro la mano.

“Va bene, pausa. Vado un attimo in bagno,” disse la donna, e li lasciò soli, ma a Valery non sfuggì il suo sguardo divertito.

Boris lo stava ancora guardando senza proferire parola e Valery si passò nervosamente una mano tra i capelli.

“Io non… cioè sì, ovviamente ti amo,” puntualizzò con un piccolo sorriso, “ma non dovevo dirlo adesso e sicuramente non così. Volevo solo dire che sei tu la cosa più importante per me e quindi voglio fare ciò che è meglio per… noi. Chiederò alla produzione di rescindere il mio contratto.”

Boris posò la mano sul suo ginocchio e strinse: ancora non voleva arrendersi all’idea, ma non vedeva altre strade.

“Non è giusto, accidenti!”

“No, ma l’alternativa sarebbe infinitamente peggiore. Va tutto bene,” disse Valery, sperando di nascondere a sufficienza la delusione.

L’altra mano di Boris gli accarezzò la guancia, “Sei meraviglioso, lo sai?”

“Non è vero, sono goffo e impacciato, e ho appena fatto la peggiore dichiarazione d’amore del mondo.”

“È vero,” rise Boris, “Ma non importa, perché ti amo anch’io.”

Lo afferrò per la nuca e lo baciò, forzandolo ad aprire la bocca con la lingua e Valery si aggrappò alla sua camicia, ma un colpo di tosse secco alle loro spalle li interruppe.

“Vi ho dato tempo per parlare, non per pomiciare come due adolescenti in calore,” disse Ulana tornando a sedersi.

Boris era incredibilmente seccato per essere stato interrotto, mentre Valery era raggiante nonostante l’imbarazzo. Era davvero trasparente nelle sue reazioni e Ulana non faticò a capire perché Boris si fosse innamorato di lui.

“Ho deciso, rescindo il contratto,” le comunicò Valery, “Cosa devo fare?”

“Se ti fidi, puoi delegare tutto a me: ci penso io a parlare con Sitnikov.”

Affidarsi a una persona esperta come Khomyuk lo faceva sentire più tranquillo, ma gli sembrava di approfittarsi di lei.

“Sarebbe meglio, ma…”

“Come ti ho detto, da questo momento fai parte della vita di Boris e quindi anche del mio lavoro.”

“Allora grazie. Cosa dirai a Sitnikov?”

“Resterò sul vago, accennerò che è inconveniente per te che il tuo nome sia associato con un prodotto di intrattenimento, e che non è opportuno da un punto di vista deontologico.”

Valery si accigliò: “Ma non è vero.”

“La deontologia è qualcosa di interpretabile e dirò che tu la interpreti in modo molto rigoroso.”

“E basterà?”

“Non sei un attore o il musicista che ha creato la colonna sonora. Il tuo contributo è stato sì fondamentale, ma invisibile, e lo lasci alla produzione, che risparmierà anche sul tuo compenso. Sì, basterà.”

“Ma non dovremmo offrire una giustificazione? Spiegare che…”

Mentre le parole gli uscivano di bocca, Valery realizzò quanto fossero stupide: spiegarsi equivaleva a confessare apertamente di aver violato la clausola morale del contratto.

Era un bene che fosse Ulana a occuparsi di tutto, lui avrebbe combinato un pasticcio.

“Per te va bene?” chiese Ulana a Boris e l’attore fece una smorfia spaventosa: era ancora furioso per l’ingiustizia subita da Valery.

“Perché me lo chiedi, se non c’è un altro modo?” abbaiò.

“Guarda che così spaventi il tuo amante.”

Se possibile, il viso di Boris si fece ancora più scuro.

Ulana fece firmare a Valery una delega, poi raccolse i documenti e si alzò.

Il professore la accompagnò alla porta e la aiutò cavallerescamente a indossare il soprabito.

“Mi dispiace per tutti i problemi che vi ho creato,” sussurrò.

“Se non ci fosse un piccolo imprevisto ogni tanto la vita sarebbe molto noiosa.”

“Boris è così arrabbiato...” sospirò Legasov, mordendosi le labbra. Lo angosciava vederlo così.

“Non con te, Valery,” lo rincuorò Ulana, “Lo è con Charkov e con l’intera situazione, ma non con te.”

“Lo so, ma non sono abituato a vederlo così: lui di solito è così pacato!”

Ulana sorrise: “Lo è, vero? L’unica altra volta in cui l’ho visto così arrabbiato, eravamo a una festa. Uno degli ospiti era così ubriaco che mi afferrò per un polso e cercò di trascinarmi in un luogo appartato.”

“Mio dio!”

“Boris se ne accorse e venne in mio aiuto. Lo sollevò di peso, scaraventandolo a terra, poi gli spezzò un braccio. Vedi, lui non si arrabbia mai, se non per le persone a cui tiene davvero.”

“Oh… capisco.”

Ulana gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.

“Comunque, sono sicura che troverai il modo di fargli passare l’arrabbiatura,” disse, poi ebbe pietà di lui, decise di non imbarazzare ulteriormente il povero professore e li lasciò soli.

Boris era in piedi davanti alla finestra della cucina con le mani sui fianchi; Valery gli posò una mano sulla schiena, ancora rigida per la rabbia.

“Boris…”

“Voglio ancora svitare la testa a Charkov e prenderla a calci.”

“Dai, calmati…” mormorò Valery, muovendo la mano in una lenta carezza.

“Dovresti essere furioso, perché non lo sei?”

“Ti amo,” disse di nuovo Valery, senza pensarci: quelle due parole sembravano diventate la risposta a tutto.

Lo sguardo di Boris si addolcì; cinse Valery per la vita e gli baciò la fronte.

“Quello che voglio dire è che preferisco concentrarmi su ciò che mi rende felice: te,” appoggiò la testa alla sua spalla e chiuse gli occhi sospirando di contentezza quando la mano di Boris gli accarezzò la nuca. “Ti ho incontrato, ci siamo innamorati, possiamo stare insieme senza più preoccuparci di quella stupida clausola, alla fine non è andata male,” proseguì lo scienziato.

Boris emise un piccolo grugnito, non ancora del tutto persuaso.

“No, dico davvero: è andata bene,” Valery appoggiò il naso sul suo collo, inalando il suo profumo, “Ricordi quando ti ho parlato di Julia?”

“La ragazza che hai lasciato? Sì.”

“Mi lasciò lei a dire il vero, e in quel momento mi fece notare che per tutto il tempo in cui eravamo stati insieme non le avevo mai detto che la amavo. Non mi era mai venuto naturale farlo, come invece mi succede con te,” si sollevò in punta di piedi e gli rubò un bacio veloce, “Ho sempre pensato che non sarei mai riuscito a dirlo a nessuno, per via delle mie…”

“Preferenze?” suggerì Boris.

“Già,” Valery chiuse gli occhi e si aggrappò forte alla sua schiena, “Per tutta la vita sono stato così spaventato che qualcuno capisse chi ero, ho sempre rifuggito di aprirmi con qualcuno. Boris, tu sei il primo che…” si interruppe, guardandolo negli occhi: non aveva le parole per dirgli quanto lo amava.

“Valera…” mormorò Boris, accarezzandogli la guancia con dolcezza, “Anche per me tu sei  _ quella  _ persona.”

Il professore inclinò la testa leggermente, senza capire, e Boris sorrise: “Quella persona raccontata in una infinità di film e di libri, la persona giusta, quella che cerchi per tutta la vita, quella che è per tutta la vita.”

Valery strinse la mano di Boris nella sua e annuì.

“Sì, voglio essere quella persona.”

“Ti amo,” sussurrò Boris, e le sue labbra si posarono su quelle di Valery, prima dolcissime, poi sempre più audaci e impazienti, mentre l’attore spingeva Valery e quando urtarono il tavolo, ce lo sollevò sopra.

“Qui?” domandò Valery sgranando gli occhi. L’idea era incredibilmente eccitante.

Boris si liberò velocemente della camicia: “È una delle poche superfici orizzontali sgombre nel tuo appartamento, lascia che me ne approfitti.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Stellan ne parla in un’intervista. Nei contratti con la Disney esiste davvero questa clausola, proprio nei termini espressi in questa storia, e normalmente gli attori la devono firmare, ma lui si è sempre rifiutato di farlo, considerandolo un attacco al suo diritto costituzionale di libertà di espressione.


	12. Scena 4 - Ripresa 3

Boris non aveva impegni nei due giorni successivi, e Valery annullò i suoi, facendosi sostituire da un assistente: il tempo che avevano a disposizione non era molto e voleva sfruttarlo fino all’ultimo istante.

L’unica occasione in cui uscì di casa fu per andare a fare la spesa: Boris aveva chiesto del cibo che avesse un qualche valore nutrizionale, e poi prese possesso della piccola cucina per preparare pranzo e cena.

Valery non si era mai preoccupato troppo di cosa mangiava, per lui il cibo era solo qualcosa che doveva riempire lo stomaco quando sentiva fame, anche se sapeva che le sue abitudini non erano molto salutari.

Perciò restò molto sorpreso quando Boris gli disse che era quasi sempre a dieta, o perlomeno seguiva un regime alimentare controllato.

“È un sacrificio notevole,” disse Valery, che considerava accettabile mangiare una scatola di biscotti per cena, “non ci avevo mai pensato.”

Boris mescolò le verdure nella padella.

“La vita di un attore è piena di imposizioni da parte di qualcuno: ingrassare o dimagrire per una parte, i vestiti da indossare durante le premiere e le conferenze stampa, persino le feste da frequentare. È per questo che detesto le intrusioni nella mia vita privata.”

“Vuoi qualcosa che sia sottratto al controllo degli altri.”

“Esatto,” disse Boris, portando i piatti in tavola.

Valery poteva capirlo: Boris era famoso per essere sempre elegante e vestito alla perfezione, quella era l’immagine che dava al mondo di sé, con cui era conosciuto e amato dal pubblico, ma in quei mesi Valery aveva visto il vero Boris, l’uomo nascosto dietro l’attore, ed era un uomo che, quello lontano dalle cineprese e dai flash dei fotografi, amava rilassarsi e stare comodo. 

Ad esempio, lì in casa sua, Valery gli aveva prestato la felpa e i pantaloni di una vecchia tuta, e sebbene fossero comicamente corti per lui, Boris era perfettamente a suo agio e sembrava felice.

Lo scienziato posò una mano sulla sua: “Be’, quando sei con me, puoi fare tutto quello che vuoi.”

“Uh, lo terrò a mente,” rispose lui, facendogli l’occhiolino, e Valery arrossì.

“No, hai frainteso!”

“Come?” scherzò lui, “Non dobbiamo più rifare le scene di  _ quel  _ film?”

“Non ho nemmeno detto questo!” protestò, “Io…”

Boris portò la sua mano alla bocca e ne baciò il dorso: “Tranquillo, ho capito.”

Valery si disse che se il prezzo da pagare per vedere Boris così spontaneo e giocoso era qualche innocua presa in giro, era un prezzo che era disposto a pagare volentieri.

Dopo cena Valery propose a Boris di guardare uno dei suoi film, ma l’attore si mostrò stranamente reticente. [1]

“Perché?” volle sapere Valery.

Boris si strinse nelle spalle: non c’era un motivo razionale, ma aveva sempre trovato imbarazzante, quasi insopportabile, rivedersi sullo schermo. No, lui recitava e lasciava che fosse il pubblico a guardare.

“Come posso spiegarti… tu rileggi mai gli articoli che pubblichi sulle riviste scientifiche?”

“Non ho bisogno di farlo, ricordo cosa ho scritto. Ma se c’è da pubblicare un aggiornamento, certo che vado a rileggerli.”

Boris ridacchiò: aveva dimenticato come Valery si trasformasse, quando c’era di mezzo la scienza, e quanto fosse sicuro di sé.

“Aspetta,” proseguì Valery, “vuoi dire che ti imbarazza guardare un tuo film?”

“Un po’.”

“È fantastico.”

“Prego?”

“Finalmente ho trovato anch’io qualcosa che ti fa arrossire,” disse Valery, salendo a cavalcioni su di lui.

Né quella sera, né quella successiva guardarono la televisione.

Tuttavia il terzo giorno Boris doveva tornare a casa, i suoi impegni lo reclamavano.

Valery lo guardò vestirsi in silenzio; non voleva essere appiccicoso, ma dentro di sé aveva una gran voglia di pregarlo di restare ancora un po’: quei pochi giorni insieme erano stati qualcosa di magico e l’avevano fatto innamorare ancora di più.

Erano rimasti svegli fino a tardi a parlare sdraiati a letto, nudi, avevano fatto l’amore fino allo sfinimento, avevano cucinato insieme (be’, per lo più Boris aveva cucinato e Valery gli aveva passato gli ingredienti), avevano ascoltato la radio sul divano, Valery seduto e Boris sdraiato con la testa appoggiata sulle sue cosce.

Valery aveva addirittura riordinato casa, rendendola più vivibile.

Erano stati bene insieme, e dal punto di vista di Valery era quasi un miracolo, per due uomini della loro età, ormai fossilizzati nelle abitudini e in un certo stile di vita.

Non voleva lasciarlo uscire da quella porta, anche se sapeva di essere terribilmente egoista.

“Dove andrai?”

“A Leningrado per un paio di giorni: ho il provino per un nuovo film. Poi inizierà un breve tour promozionale per  _ Impatto infinito  _ in alcune città: mostreremo il trailer e risponderemo alle domande del pubblico.”

Il viso di Boris era estremamente serio e Valery gli appoggiò una mano sul petto.

“Non sembri contento, eppure a te piace incontrare il pubblico.”

“Avresti dovuto esserci anche tu a quelle convention.”

Valery sospirò: Boris faticava ancora ad accettare la sua decisione e a lasciar andare la rabbia.

“Borja, ti ho già detto che va bene così.”

“Affatto! Questa è una soluzione, ma non va bene. Dovevi essere sul palco con me, avresti potuto rispondere alle domande sui reattore e sull’energia nucleare, non dirmi che non l’avresti voluto, perché non ti credo.”

Ovviamente Valery aveva dei rimpianti: divulgare la scienza a un pubblico più ampio dei suoi studenti universitari sarebbe stato un sogno per lo scienziato, che voleva che più persone possibili si appassionassero alla scienza.

Ma quella era l’unica strada per poter amare Boris liberamente, senza conseguenze e senza la paura di una causa legale a tormentarli.

“Ti amo,” disse di nuovo, perché era la sola cosa che contava, alla fine.

Le labbra di Boris si posarono sulla sua fronte.

“Ti amo anch’io.”

Poi Boris fu pronto per uscire, e Valery iniziò a sentire per davvero l’ansia della separazione. Anche l’attore, di solito allegro e loquace, si era fatto taciturno.

“Questa volta farò riparare il telefono, promesso, così potrai chiamarmi.”

Boris gli rivolse un sorriso appena accennato: “Bene.”

All’ultimo istante Valery pescò un mazzo di chiavi da una ciotola vicino alla porta d’ingresso e la appoggiò con decisione nella mano dell’attore.

“Nessuno ha le chiavi del mio appartamento, ne ho tante copie solo perché continuo a perderle, tu sei il primo che… Quando vuoi...” balbettò e strinse forte la mano di Boris, rimpiangendo di non essere abbastanza eloquente per dirgli:  _ “Puoi venire qui quando vuoi, la mia casa è la tua casa adesso, e qui puoi essere te stesso, semplicemente Boris.” _

In un istante Valery si ritrovò contro il muro, avvolto nell’abbraccio dell’attore, baciato con insistenza dalle sue labbra sottili.

“Ti amo Valera, ti amo così tanto.”

Sitnikov ascoltò le parole di Ulana e allargò le braccia, perplesso.

“Non capisco: il professor Legasov ha fatto tanto per noi, sia Pikalov, sia il cast sono rimasti entusiasti del suo contributo. Mi sembra di fargli un torto a rescindere il contratto senza nemmeno pagarlo.”

“La produzione risparmierà un po’ di soldi. Non molti, visto che il professore aveva accettato un compenso minimo,” aggiunse la donna, occhieggiando Charkov, seduto in silenzio all’altro lato del tavolo, “ma gli investitori ne saranno contenti.”

“Posso sapere il perché?”

“Anatoly… Tolya, diciamo solo che è una questione deontologica, e chiudiamola qui, senza rancore. Il professor Legasov vi regala il lavoro fatto e in cambio viene sciolto da ogni obbligazione contrattuale.”

Con la coda dell’occhio, Ulana vide Charkov stringere con forza la penna: sfortunatamente per lui, poteva offrire a Sitnikov un consiglio legale, ma la decisione finale era nelle mani del produttore, e non c’era alcun motivo logico o giuridico per declinare la richiesta di Legasov.

Il produttore si strinse nelle spalle e firmò la rescissione: “Va bene. Direi che è tutto, allora.”

“Affatto, il problema non è risolto, compagno Sitnikov,” disse Charkov, “Poiché questa è una riunione informale e nulla di ciò che viene detto qui trapelerà, la informo che la misteriosa questione deontologica di cui la compagna Khomyuk è così reticente a parlare riguarda la clausola morale del contratto e che non coinvolge solo il professor Legasov, ma anche Boris Shcherbina.”

Sitnikov corrugò la fronte, assimilando l’informazione, mentre Charkov si rivolse ad Ulana: “Non creda il suo cliente che l’essere il protagonista della serie e un attore famoso e coccolato dalle case di produzione gli offra una posizione privilegiata: il mio ufficio è pronto a fargli causa se ne ravviserà gli estremi.”

Ulana restò sorpresa da quelle parole, poi capì e non nascose un sorriso: “Ne deduco che il suo ufficio ha redatto i contratti per gli attori, ma non li ha controllati quando sono tornati indietro firmati, pensando che fossero senza modifiche. E deduco inoltre che è la prima volta che il suo ufficio legale ha a che fare con Boris Shcherbina.”

“E questo cosa vorrebbe dire?”

“Il contratto che mi è pervenuto conteneva sì la clausola morale, ma io l’ho fatta rimuovere prima di farlo firmare al compagno Shcherbina. Lui non la accetta mai, non lo sapeva?”

Charkov si girò verso Sitnikov, sbalordito e furioso: “E lei ha accettato?”

“Sì,” rispose tranquillamente il produttore.

“Non ne aveva il diritto!”

L’uomo rise sotto i folti baffi: “Come produttore ne avevo tutti i diritti: il compagno Shcherbina ha accettato un compenso più che ragionevole, avrebbe potuto chiedere di più e non l’ha fatto, per noi è stato un grande vantaggio.”

“Sì, ma quella clausola…”

“Personalmente ritengo quella clausola assurda, non ho avuto alcun problema a rimuoverla,” lo interruppe Sitnikov.

“Quella clausola tutela la moralità della casa di produzione e di conseguenza anche i finanziamenti esterni: nessun finanziatore rispettabile accetterebbe di dare soldi a una compagnia dove lavorano persone immorali o accadono scandali,” insisté Charkov.

Sitnikov alzò gli occhi al cielo: “Oh, mi faccia il piacere! Quella clausola non ha nulla a che fare col mondo della recitazione, è inserita solo per tenere gli attori al guinzaglio sotto la minaccia di ripercussioni legali e tutti la odiano! È talmente vaga e ampia che persino andare a lavorare per una diversa casa di produzione potrebbe essere visto come ‘offensivo’ a un certo punto, e nessun attore vuole ritrovarsi coinvolto in una causa per questo.”

“Non sono questi i motivi per cui la clausola verrebbe attivata, gli attori lo sanno bene.”

“Che siano posizioni politiche, dichiarazioni su temi sociali o relazioni personali, non mi interessa! Non voglio che la creatività di chi lavora con noi venga castrata dall’ossessione per la censura.”

Ulana non si era intromessa nel confronto teso tra i due uomini: l’attenzione si era spostata da Boris e Valery a un discorso più generale sulla libertà artistica, e a lei stava più che bene.

Alla fine Charkov allargò le braccia: “Ormai il danno è fatto, ma non venga a lamentarsi da me, se dovesse scoppiare uno scandalo e per questo motivo il pubblico boicotterà la serie.”

Ulana lasciò che il legale uscisse, poi si sporse verso Sitnikov: “Mi dispiace enormemente, Tolya, non era mia intenzione sollevare un tale polverone.”

La Mosfilm era una delle maggiori case di produzione dell’Unione Sovietica e l’agente ci teneva a mantenere buoni rapporti con il produttore, di modo che Boris fosse chiamato di nuovo a lavorare con loro.

“Oh, non dirlo nemmeno: era tanto tempo che avevo questo rospo in gola, era inevitabile che discutessimo, prima o poi. Il supporto di uno studio legale è importante in un lavoro come il nostro, ma non voglio che l’atteggiamento oppressivo di Charkov soffochi il talento degli attori o ne condizioni la vita privata. A me importa solo che diano il massimo quando sono sul set, cosa fanno fuori da qui non è affar mio.”

Fu l’unico accenno che Sitnikov fece alle insinuazioni di Charkov e Ulana lo ringraziò con un cenno del capo, poi uscì.

Era quasi al portone d’ingresso, quando una voce bassa e monocorde la fece sussultare.

“Pensa di aver vinto?”

Charkov era appoggiato a una colonna, nell’ombra.

Ulana strinse la tracolla della sua borsetta e si ricompose: “Non mi risulta stessimo facendo una gara.”

“La soluzione che ha trovato è ingegnosa, lo ammetto, ma mi chiedo se basterà.”

“Io sono molto fiduciosa,” disse Ulana, sforzandosi di controllare il tremito nella voce, poi se ne andò: quell’uomo le dava i brividi.

L’agente comprese che la questione per Charkov andava al di là di una semplice clausola contrattuale: non era soltanto preoccupato per gli interessi dei suoi clienti, portava avanti una crociata personale contro la relazione di Boris e Valery.

Tuttavia Ulana era tranquilla, perché sapeva che non aveva alcun appiglio: non poteva attaccarli con la clausola morale, perché Boris non l’aveva firmata e il contratto di Valery era stato appena rescisso. Poteva far avere le foto scattate dal suo collaboratore a qualche rivista, ma così facendo avrebbe danneggiato anche l’onorabilità della casa produttrice e la miniserie stessa, proprio ciò che voleva evitare.

Charkov guardò la porta chiudersi, poi un sorriso beffardo gli sollevò le labbra: per danneggiare qualcuno non serviva obbligatoriamente esporlo al pubblico ludibrio, bastava che la voce giungesse a poche, selezionate orecchie.

“Avete vinto questa battaglia, ma la guerra? Quello è tutto da vedere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Sembra strano, ma sono molti gli attori che, per una sorta di pudore o di vergogna, o perché sono estremamente critici con se stessi, si rifiutano di guardare i film dove hanno recitato. Sì, Stellan è uno di loro.


	13. Scena 4 - Ripresa 4

Per qualche tempo tutto andò bene.

Valery e Boris sentivano la reciproca mancanza, ma il professore aveva davvero fatto riparare il telefono e si sentivano spesso.

Quando Boris incontrava il pubblico alle convention era ancora contrariato per l’ingiustizia che Valery aveva dovuto subire, ma l’idea di stare insieme a lui mitigava in parte l’amarezza.

L’attore era tornato ad essere quello di sempre, rispondeva volentieri alle domande dei fans e si fermava a firmare autografi per ore, dopo che tutti gli altri erano andati via.

Assieme a lui in quel piccolo tour promozionale c’erano anche Garo e Sitnikov a rappresentare la produzione, il regista Bryukhanov, Dyatlov, Akimov e Zinchenko.

Una sera, mentre si trovavano a Riga, il gruppetto passeggiava per le vie della città dopo cena. Sitnikov e Garo parlavano del loro prossimo progetto, Bryukhanov, Dyatlov e Akimov, leggermente alticci, erano rimasti indietro e ridevano ad alta voce, mentre Boris e Svetlana camminavano avanti a tutti, un po’ distanti.

“Ti vedo meglio,” disse l’attrice.

Boris si strinse nelle spalle: “Non sono mai stato male.”

“Be’, l’ultima volta che siamo visti non sembravi in ottima forma.”

“Era a causa di un malinteso, ma adesso è tutto risolto.”

“E il professor Legasov sta bene?” domandò lei con un sorriso furbo, portando le mani dietro la schiena.

Boris sorrise con indulgenza, come avrebbe fatto un padre nei confronti di una figlia molto curiosa.

“Perché pensi che sia ancora in contatto con lui?”

“Oh andiamo! Il professor Legasov era davvero trasparente, aveva gli occhi a cuore quando ti guardava. Tu lo nascondevi meglio, ma non abbastanza.”

“E dire che credevo di essere un buon attore.”

La ragazza rise: “Lo sei, ma io ho dalla mia l’intuito femminile.”

“Ah, allora non ho mai avuto speranze di nasconderti qualcosa,” scherzò Boris.

“No.”

“Valery sta bene,” disse Boris dopo una piccola pausa.

“Ottimo. Salutalo da parte mia.”

“Lo farò. E… grazie, Sveta.”

L’attrice scrollò le spalle: “Per cosa? Per essere una persona decente che è contenta per un amico? Non hai motivo di ringraziarmi. Dovrebbe essere la normalità, secondo me.”

“Dovrebbe,” concordò Boris, “ma purtroppo non lo è. Tuttavia Valery mi ha insegnato qualcosa a questo proposito.”

“Cosa?”

“Essere felici di ciò che abbiamo.”

Il tour promozionale si concluse qualche giorno prima della messa in onda del primo episodio di  _ Impatto infinito _ . Il trailer era stato accolto con entusiasmo dal pubblico e dai giornalisti e l’attesa era tanta.

L’ultimo giorno Boris disse a Valery che sarebbe tornato a Mosca il giorno successivo, verso l’ora di cena, e sarebbe venuto a casa sua.

Lo scienziato si impegnò al meglio delle sue capacità per fargli trovare una buona cena.

Aveva osservato Boris cucinare, quando era stato lì: l’attore aveva usato ingredienti molto semplici, quasi frugali, tipici della tradizione ucraina, e Valery non pensava che fosse un’impresa così complicata: dopotutto per lavoro maneggiava continuamente sostanze radioattive, preparare una zuppa era una passeggiata a confronto.

Tuttavia, si rese conto che pelare, pulire e tagliare le verdure richiedeva più tempo di quel che credesse e si trovò subito in ritardo sulla tabella di marcia; inoltre, mentre le verdure bollivano in pentola, si rese conto che non avevano un colore invitante e anche l’odore che c’era in cucina era molto lontano dal profumo appetitoso di quando Boris aveva cucinato.

Com’era possibile? pensò, accigliandosi. Forse non aveva prestato la dovuta attenzione alla preparazione dei piatti, ma solo a Boris.

Stava meditando se buttare via tutto e andare a prendere qualcosa al ristorante del quartiere, quando sentì le chiavi nella toppa.

Guardò l’orologio: non era ancora sera e la cena non era pronta.

Spense i fornelli e si affacciò sulla porta della cucina: era proprio Boris. Aveva appoggiato la valigia a terra e si stava togliendo il cappotto.

“Ehi…” lo salutò con un sorriso.

“Sei in anticipo!” esclamò Valery, poi chiuse gli occhi e si maledisse: aveva sviluppato la pessima abilità di dirgli sempre la cosa sbagliata! Invece di buttargli le braccia al collo e dirgli che gli era mancato terribilmente, sembrava che lo stesse rimproverando per essere arrivato troppo presto.

“Non è quello che volevo dire… è solo che… la cena non è…”

Boris lo guardò: Valery indossava un vecchio grembiule che aveva conosciuto giorni migliori e che comunque non aveva impedito che si sporcasse i pantaloni, la camicia e persino il viso, aveva gli occhiali appannati dal vapore dell’acqua bollente e stringeva in mano un grosso cucchiaio di legno che sgocciolava sul vecchio pavimento.

Era buffo, quasi ridicolo, e Boris non lo aveva mai amato tanto come in quell’istante: era il suo imperfetto, impacciato, unico Valera, e gli era mancato così tanto che gli si mozzò il respiro.

Lo raggiunse in due passi, gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò, mettendo fine al suo balbettio confuso. Lo baciò con amore e dolcezza, con passione e possessività, lo baciò come non aveva mai baciato nessuno.

Valery si abbandonò senza resistere a quell’assalto, arrendevole sotto le mani e la bocca di Boris, quasi stordito dalla sua irruenza. Poté solo appoggiare le mani sul suo petto e inclinare la testa per assecondare i suoi movimenti.

Poi improvvisamente Boris fu in ginocchio davanti a lui, scostò il grembiule e gli sbottonò i pantaloni.

Valery non poteva credere ai suoi occhi: Boris voleva… stava per…

“Quindi non vuoi cenare?” chiese stupidamente.

Boris sorrise, baciandogli la pancia.

“In un certo senso. Ho avuto l’antipasto e adesso voglio la portata principale.”

Il mattino dopo Boris si svegliò con i crampi allo stomaco per la fame: la notte era stata indimenticabile, ma forse l’idea di Valery di cenare non era del tutto sbagliata.

Baciò la spalla nuda del suo amante finché non lo sentì prendere un respiro più profondo e svegliarsi.

“Colazione?” suggerì.

“Potremmo andare al bar,” suggerì Valery, con la testa ancora sepolta nel cuscino.

“Non ho molta voglia di vestirmi, a dire il vero.”

“Secondo me avrai meno voglia di vedere lo stato della cucina,” biascicò Valery, che non sembrava affatto intenzionato ad alzarsi.

“Esagerato!” esclamò Boris. Lo baciò un’ultima volta in mezzo alle scapole e si alzò.

In cucina, tuttavia, si rese conto che Valery non aveva esagerato affatto: aveva usato tutti i coltelli che aveva, cinque ciotole e sette… otto… ben nove padelle e pentole per preparare un semplice zuppa, nella quale, oltretutto, era riuscito a bruciare alcune verdure. Ma ogni utensile usato stava gridando che Valery ci aveva messo tutta la sua buona volontà, così Boris si sedette al tavolo con il viso appoggiato alle mani a contemplare quel piccolo disastro e alla fine sorrise e basta.

La tenerezza che gli ispirava quel tentativo sincero era molto più forte del desiderio di pulire e rassettare: doveva essere amore vero.

Valery lo trovò così quando si alzò: a guardare il caos con un leggero sorriso.

“Te l’avevo detto che era meglio andare a fare colazione fuori.”

“No, è perfetto così,” disse Boris. Allargò un braccio, invitando Valery a raggiungerlo, e lo fece sedere sulle sue gambe, “È davvero perfetto.”

Pulirono insieme alla fine e fecero colazione ormai a metà mattina.

“Hai altri impegni nei prossimi giorni?”

Boris appoggiò la tazza di tè sul piattino.

“No, ma a fine mese inizieranno le riprese del mio prossimo film, diretto da Nikolai Tarakanov e inizieremo con le riprese esterne, come è stato per  _ Impatto Infinito _ .”

Gli stava dicendo che sarebbe stato via a lungo, una cosa sulla quale Valery aveva molto riflettuto: Boris lo aveva avvisato che la distanza sarebbe stata una problema e di certo a Valery non sorrideva l’idea di non vederlo per mesi, ma lo amava, voleva stare con lui, perciò si era ripromesso che avrebbe affrontato e superato ogni ostacolo.

Non si sarebbe arreso, Boris era troppo importante per lui.

“Dove andrai?”

“In Kazakistan, gireremo molte scene nel deserto.” [1]

“Tornerai con una abbronzatura invidiabile, allora,” scherzò il professore.

Boris allungò un braccio sul tavolo per stringergli la mano. A Valery non l’aveva detto, ma aveva una paura fottuta di perderlo a causa della lontananza, come era successo per i suoi due matrimoni falliti.

“Valera…”

“Va tutto bene, Borja,” lo tranquillizzò Valery con voce limpida e sicura, “Non sarà un problema, te lo prometto. E poi potremo sentirci.”

“Ogni sera,” rispose, portando la sua mano alla bocca per baciarne il dorso.

“E poi abbiamo quasi tre settimane da trascorrere insieme, prima della tua partenza.”

“Vero. Magari per allora ti sarai già stufato di me.”

“Questo è impossibile. Ti amo, ricordi?”

“Ti amo anch’io.”

Per quanto il piccolo e caotico appartamento di Valery affascinasse l’attore, per Boris era scomodo stare lì, perché era lontano dal suo quartiere, dove c’erano la palestra e la piscina che frequentava abitualmente per tenersi in forma.

Inoltre Ulana recapitava a casa sua le lettere dei fan a cui Boris amava rispondere, così l’attore consegnò a Valery le chiavi di casa sua.

“Vieni quando vuoi, anche se io non ci sono.”

“Non disturberò la tua routine?”

“No,” lo rassicurò Boris, “Non lo hai fatto quando eravamo a Voronež, e lì eravamo confinati in un piccolo camper, di certo non lo farai stando a casa mia.”

La presenza di Valery nella sua vita era stata fin da subito naturale, ma discreta, mai invasiva o straviante, come se quello fosse semplicemente il luogo a cui apparteneva.

“Ma forse sarà scomodo per te? Non è vicino all’Università.”

“Non preoccuparti,” disse Valery, “Gli esami per il momento sono conclusi e per un po’ non avrò lezioni, mi occuperò di alcune ricerche e il laboratorio è più vicino a casa tua.”

Non avevano deciso di vivere insieme, era troppo presto per questo passo, alla vigilia del nuovo film di Boris, ma cercavano di vedersi il più possibile.

Una sera Boris tornò a casa e trovò Valery seduto sul divano, immerso nella lettura di una rivista scientifica. Quando era lì, lo scienziato cercava di contenere il più possibile il suo disordine, ma aveva buttato le scarpe a casaccio sotto al tavolino, dove erano appoggiati un piatto e un bicchiere vuoto, fogli sparsi di appunti e una matita, mentre la gomma era caduta a terra.

Valery era una macchia di colore vivace nell’ordine della sua vita, e questa volta fu Boris che, guardandolo, non seppe dire altro che “Ti amo,” prima di raggiungerlo sul divano e fare l’amore con lui.

Prima della partenza di Boris per il Kazakistan fecero in tempo a guardare tutte e tre le puntate di  _ Impatto Infinito _ . O meglio, Valery le guardò con trepidazione in salotto, mentre Boris restava in camera a leggere un libro.

Per quanto amasse il suo scienziato, non lo avrebbe convinto a riguardarsi in televisione.

Non che ce ne fosse bisogno, comunque: al termine di ogni episodio Valery correva in camera a fargli un resoconto molto dettagliato, dicendogli quanto fosse indimenticabile la sua interpretazione di Ruslan, quanto fosse coinvolgente la colonna sonora, e dispiacendosi per le scene che aveva visto girare e che erano state tagliate.

“Sono moltissime!” protestò dopo aver visto l’ultimo episodio, mentre gli accarezzava il viso, “È un peccato.”

“Lo so, anch’io vorrei ne avessimo tenuta qualcuna in più, ma molte non si adattavano bene alla narrazione e al ritmo della storia, e poi avevamo solo tre episodi, purtroppo qualcosa andava sacrificato.”

“Magari potreste fare un sequel.”

“Frena gli entusiasmi, Valera,” rise Boris, “dobbiamo vedere la reazione del pubblico: gli indici di ascolto, la vendita delle videocassette, se la serie vincerà qualche premio…”

“È sicuro che li vincerà. Tu devi vincere, altrimenti vuol dire che la critica non capisce nulla.”

“Ti ringrazio per il supporto. Ma dimmi,” lo stuzzicò Boris, “cosa ne pensi della scena di sesso tra me e Zinchenko?”

Ora Valery non era più geloso, sicuro del posto che occupava nella vita dell’attore. Sorrise malizioso e infilò una mano sotto la sua giacca del pigiama.

“Passabile. Ma se fossi stato io il regista, sarebbe stata molto diversa.”

“Mostramela,” sussurrò Boris.

Valery lo fece.

Il giorno della partenza dell’attore, comunque, arrivò troppo presto per i gusti di entrambi.

Boris lo baciò sulla fronte.

“A presto. Ti chiamo domani sera, non appena mi sono sistemato in albergo.”

“Tranquillo,” rispose Valery, trattenendogli un ultimo istante la mano tra le sue. Avrebbe voluto accompagnarlo fino al gate dell’aeroporto, ma poiché la loro restava una relazione segreta, non si facevano mai vedere in pubblico insieme. Anche se non c’era più il problema della clausola morale del contratto di Valery, Boris non voleva che il loro rapporto fosse avvelenato dalla presenza di paparazzi e di curiosi.

“Ti aspetto,” disse Valery, sfiorandogli le labbra con le sue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Omaggio a “Il bianco sole del deserto”, un film sovietico del 1970.


	14. Scena 5 - Ripresa 1

Poco prima di imbarcarsi, Ulana riferì a Boris che il provino fatto a Leningrado qualche tempo prima non era andato a buon fine e non era stato scelto per la parte.

Shcherbina rimase un po’ sorpreso, pensava di essere adatto per quel ruolo, ma non ci diede troppo peso: era già accaduto che la scelta ricadesse su qualcun altro, ogni provino faceva storia a sé.

Inoltre, finito di girare il film di Tarakanov e senza un progetto nuovo all’orizzonte, avrebbe avuto un po’ di tempo da dedicare a Valery. Aveva sempre lavorato intensamente, ora aveva un buon motivo per rilassarsi, pensò sorridendo, mentre guardava fuori dal finestrino.

“Mi-mi scusi,” balbettò una vocetta timida.

Boris voltò la testa e vide una donna in piedi in corridoio, con un sorriso esitante.

“Non voglio disturbarla, ma lei è Boris Shcherbina?”

“Sì, sono io.”

La donna si coprì la bocca con una mano.

“L’ho riconosciuta subito, sono una sua fan!”

“La ringrazio.”

Uno steward si avvicinò, richiamato dal chiacchiericcio e guardò Boris, domandandogli silenziosamente se voleva che allontanasse la donna, ma lui fece un breve cenno di diniego: era abituato a essere riconosciuto e non era un problema.

“Mi chiedevo se potessi avere il suo autografo,” disse, porgendogli una coppia sgualcita di  _ “Lo sterro.”  _ [1]

“Amo questo libro,” disse Boris, riconsegnando la copia firmata alla sua proprietaria.

Il set del film di Tarakanov si trovava appena fuori Turkistan e, nonostante il caldo e il vento, la troupe lavorò al meglio per allestirlo.

Nel loro ambiente Tarakanov era noto come “il Generale”, per via del suo atteggiamento rigoroso, quasi militaresco, che aveva nel dirigere gli attori. Possedeva una piccola casa di produzione indipendente con un paio di soci, così aveva il massimo potere decisionale su tutto.

Boris aveva già lavorato con lui e sapeva che Tarakanov non amava scherzare mentre lavorava, ma questa volta lo percepì teso, come se qualcosa lo irritasse, e lo osservava con grande attenzione, sia durante le riprese, che fuori dal set.

Una sera, dopo essersi lavato via la polvere e aver telefonato a Valery, Shcherbina scese nella hall dell’albergo con una bottiglia di vodka, cercando il regista. Tarakanov era severo, ma quando non lavorava, non diceva mai di no a un bicchiere di liquore.

Lo trovò seduto nel porticato esterno, a godersi il fresco della sera. Tarakanov gli rivolse un breve cenno del capo invitandolo a sedersi e Boris versò due bicchieri.

“Sei scontento di me in qualche modo, Nikolai?” chiese Boris senza preamboli. Il Generale apprezzava le persone franche e dirette.

Il regista non esitò e scosse la testa con decisione: “Affatto, hai inquadrato il tuo personaggio alla perfezione. Sai che sono avaro di complimenti sul set, ma apprezzo il tuo talento.”

“Allora perché mi sento costantemente osservato?” 

Nikolai disegnò il bordo del bicchiere con un dito. “Non ha a che fare con il film, e sinceramente vorrei che rimanessi concentrato su quello.”

“Sono un professionista, lo farò in ogni caso, qualunque cosa mi dirai.”

Tarakanov rifletté brevemente, poi annuì.

“Mi sono arrivate delle voci.”

Boris aggrottò la fronte senza capire: “Voci? Su cosa?”

Il Generale sembrava restio a proseguire: “Voci su di te, sul genere delle persone che...  _ frequenti _ ,” si passò una mano sulla fronte e sospirò, “È imbarazzante, lo so.”

Riguardava lui e Valery? Ma erano stati attenti a non farsi vedere insieme in pubblico e nessun giornale o rivista aveva pubblicato del gossip su di loro, o Ulana li avrebbe avvisati immediatamente.

“Chi te l’ha detto?”

“Mi è stato riferito da uno dei miei soci: ha ricevuto una telefonata anonima poco prima che partissimo per venire qui.”

“Capisco.”

“Non stai negando le tue  _ frequentazioni _ ,” osservò Tarakanov sollevando la testa.

Boris sostenne il suo sguardo senza esitare: “Non ho intenzione di farlo. L’unica cosa che dirò è che è una questione privata che esula dal mio lavoro e di conseguenza da questo film.”

Il Generale si versò dell’altro liquore.

“Sapevo che avresti risposto così.”

“C’è altro?”

“Quando ha sentito quel pettegolezzo, il mio socio mi ha chiesto di sostituirti con qualcun altro.”

“Ma io sono qua.”

“Certo: volevo espressamente te per questo film, lo sai, perciò ho detto al mio socio che in quel caso avrebbe dovuto cercarsi anche un altro regista.”

“Grazie.”

Nikolai fece un gesto con la mano, come a dire dire che non c’era motivo per ringraziarlo. “È una seccatura di cui avrei fatto a meno, sai che non amo le distrazioni mentre lavoro, ma non è colpa tua, solo di qualcuno che non ha di meglio da fare che ficcare il naso nelle vite degli altri.”

Anche Boris si versò un altro bicchiere: “Be’, è una storia intricata: Jughashvili potrebbe ricavarci una sceneggiatura.” [2]

Nikolai sbuffò una risatina: “Jughashvili si taglierebbe una mano piuttosto che scrivere di gossip, e io di certo non dirigerei un film del genere. Non ci interessa, Boris,” lo rassicurò il regista.

L’attore gli augurò la buonanotte e tornò in camera sua, ma chiamò immediatamente Ulana, mettendola al corrente di ciò che aveva scoperto.

Un paio di giorni dopo l’agente lo raggiunse a Turkistan.

“È vero?” le chiese Boris, “Sono queste le voci che circolano?”

“Nulla di pubblico, niente sui media, ma ho chiesto a qualche mio contatto e, sottobanco, si dice che frequenti un uomo, sì.”

“Chi lo dice?”

“La casa produttrice di Tarakanov non è stata l’unica a ricevere una telefonata anonima.”

Boris strinse le labbra e sospirò: aveva messo in conto che potesse succedere, ma comunque era un problema di cui avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno.

“Stavo pensando anche al provino dove ti hanno scartato,” proseguì Ulana.

“Credi dipenda da questo?”

“Ho provato a chiedere le motivazioni alla casa di produzione: ufficialmente mi hanno detto che qualcun altro è risultato più convincente, ma lo sappiamo entrambi che quella parte era per te. Dobbiamo capire chi può essere stato a mettere in giro queste voci.”

“Charkov,” rispose Boris con sicurezza, “Me l’hai detto tu che era livido di rabbia, quando Valery ha rescisso il contratto e ha saputo che io non avevo firmato la clausola morale.”

“Non so... non metterebbe mai in pericolo i suoi clienti e la miniserie che hanno finanziato, era proprio quello che voleva evitare.”

“Ma non lo sta facendo: all’esterno nessuno sa nulla, ha fatto circolare la voce solo tra alcuni addetti ai lavori. Non ci sono prove, il nome di Valery non è stato fatto, così non possono chiedere a lui per verificare. La voce è molto vaga e non si diffonde troppo, ma è abbastanza per insinuare dei dubbi e far agire le persone di conseguenza.”

“Così la miniserie e l’investimento sono salvi, ma lui può comunque affossare la tua carriera. Merda,” sibilò Ulana, in un’imprecazione assolutamente atipica per lei.

“E poiché non abbiamo prove che sia stato Charkov, non abbiamo armi per fermarlo.”

“Penserò a qualcosa,” disse l’agente, anche se non sapeva come avrebbe potuto trovare una soluzione questa volta. “Piuttosto, l’hai detto a Valery?”

“Certo che no.”

“Boris! Non dovresti avere dei segreti con lui, non riguardo a questo: anche Valery è coinvolto,” lo rimproverò Ulana.

“Valery è a 3.000 chilometri da qui, e poi, cosa potrebbe fare? No, lo farei solo preoccupare inutilmente.”

La donna scosse la testa: “Capisco che vuoi proteggerlo, ma…”

“Sono solo voci e non ci sono prove,” la interruppe Boris, “a un certo punto si esauriranno.”

Ulana sapeva riconoscere quando Boris non avrebbe cambiato idea e si arrese. Sperava solo che avesse ragione e che le voci tacessero prima di provocare un danno irreparabile alla carriera del suo cliente, o a quella neonata relazione: Boris e Valery erano felici insieme, Ulana non voleva che dei pettegolezzi creassero loro problemi.

Dopo aver concluso la fase preliminare di un nuovo progetto di ricerca, Valery tornò in Università per il nuovo semestre.

Non era nemmeno entrato nell’edificio, quando venne fermato da un gruppetto di suoi studenti.

“Professor Legasov! Pensavamo se ne fosse andato.”

Valery inclinò la testa, perplesso: “Come vi è venuta questa idea?”

“Abbiamo controllato il calendario delle lezioni per il prossimo semestre e la sua materia non è segnata.”

“Cosa? No, deve esserci un errore.”

“Non è che… si è dimenticato di fare qualche comunicazione in segreteria?” azzardò una ragazza, Irina, il più educatamente possibile.

Era possibile: Valery odiava la parte burocratica dell’insegnamento all’Università, non sarebbe stata la prima volta che si dimenticava di firmare e comunicare qualche stupido modulo.

“Vado subito a controllare, ma potreste aver ragione,” ammise con un piccolo sorriso di scuse, che tranquillizzò i suoi studenti.

“Menomale. Tutti noi vorremmo laurearci nella sua materia.”

“Vedrò di chiarire l’equivoco il prima possibile.”

In segreteria nessuno sapeva dirgli niente, ma effettivamente la materia di Valery al momento non era in calendario. Gli dissero soltanto che il rettore lo avrebbe ricevuto in un paio d’ore e gli avrebbe spiegato ogni cosa.

A Legasov parve strano che fosse il rettore in persona a occuparsi di un disguido burocratico, ma quando provò a entrare nel suo ufficio, trovò la porta chiusa a chiave e la serratura cambiata.

Era sconvolto: cosa stava succedendo?

Aspettò passeggiando nervosamente lungo il corridoio davanti all’ufficio del rettore e fumò una sigaretta dietro l’altra finché non finì il pacchetto, che accartocciò in un cestino, ma nemmeno la nicotina lo calmò.

La sua mente aveva esaminato tutti i possibili scenari, ma non era riuscito a darsi una spiegazione per quanto accaduto: quando era stato sul set di  _ Impatto infinito _ aveva regolarmente comunicato la sua assenza, una volta tornato non aveva litigato con i colleghi e non aveva bocciato uno studente figlio di qualche personalità di spicco.

Il rettore non si alzò in piedi quando entrò nel suo ufficio, non gli disse nemmeno di accomodarsi, quindi Valery restò in piedi in mezzo alla stanza.

“Posso sapere cosa succede?” domandò infine, esasperato, allargando le braccia.

“Me lo domanda sul serio, compagno Legasov?”

“Certo che lo domando: torno e scopro che la mia materia non è in programma e il mio ufficio è chiuso!”

“Mi sono giunte voci assai sgradevoli su di lei, voci che mi hanno fatto riconsiderare l’opportunità che lei insegni a dei giovani ragazzi. O che stia nella stessa stanza con loro.” Lo guardò con disprezzo, come se Valery fosse pericoloso.

In passato c’era stato uno scandalo, subito messo a tacere dall’Università: una studentessa e il giovane assistente di un professore si erano frequentati e lei era rimasta incinta. Quando l’assistente non aveva voluto occuparsi del bambino, lei aveva minacciato di dirlo a tutti, così il rettore aveva risolto il problema licenziando l’insegnante ed espellendo la ragazza.

Era successo quello, dunque? Una ragazza l’aveva accusato di molestie?

“È un'accusa ridicola! Non ho mai toccato una ragazza del mio corso o una studentessa di questa università, se qualcuno afferma il contrario mente.”

“No, infatti sembra che lei preferisca i ragazzi.”

“Cosa?”

“O forse solo gli uomini della sua età? Non che questo sia meglio.”

Valery impallidì e sentì lo stomaco contrarsi.

“La mia vita privata è solo affar mio, ne resti fuori,” sibilò, ma realizzò subito il suo errore: non aveva negato l’accusa, e il rettore ovviamente lo notò.

“Non è solo una vicenda privata, nel momento in cui lei insegna a menti ancora giovani e influenzabili.”

“I miei studenti sono molto più intelligenti di… di molte altre persone che conosco,” concluse, dopo una breve pausa. Aveva sulla punta della lingua  _ “di lei” _ , ma avrebbe aggravato una posizione che già appariva precaria. “E in ogni caso,” proseguì, “questo argomento non è mai stato né verrà mai trattato a lezione. Insegno fisica nucleare, non pettegolezzi.”

“Non intendo rischiare: se si venissero a sapere le sue tendenze, chissà quanti genitori ritirerebbero i loro figli dai corsi. Qui c’è in gioco la reputazione dell’Università.”

“Voglio sapere chi ha diffuso queste voci.”

L’uomo scrollò le spalle: “È stata una telefonata anonima, da parte di un onesto cittadino che ha a cuore la moralità della nostra società. E io sono propenso ad ascoltarlo, a meno che lei non voglia negare queste voci, Legasov.”

Valery esitò: poteva farlo, ma non aveva dubbi che l’Università l’avrebbe fatto seguire da un investigatore privato, per accertarsi che non mentisse.

Il nome di Boris non era uscito, oppure il rettore l’avrebbe nominato, quindi per il momento l’attore era al sicuro, ma se Valery fosse stato seguito, si sarebbe scoperto subito.

“Lo immaginavo,” disse il rettore, che aveva interpretato il silenzio di Valery come un’ammissione di colpevolezza, “Non abbiamo altro da dirci, allora.”

“Oh no, niente affatto: cosa mi dice dei miei studenti? Molti di loro vogliono laurearsi nella mia materia: non devono andarci di mezzo.”

“Non succederà: stiamo già cercando qualcuno che la sostituisca. Quando l’avremo trovato, le lezioni riprenderanno regolarmente. È tutto,” sentenziò il rettore, e Valery capì che, qualunque cosa avesse detto, non l’avrebbe smosso dalla sua posizione: era fuori dall’università.

Ancora scosso, lasciò l’edificio e si sedette alla prima fermata dell’autobus, cercando di calmarsi. Si sfilò gli occhiali e appoggiò la fronte sui pugni chiusi, piegandosi su se stesso.

Era devastato: un conto era rinunciare a essere menzionato nei titoli di coda di una serie tv, ma questo… l’università e l’insegnamento erano il suo lavoro, la sua vita, e adesso glielo avevano portato via.

Gli sembrò quasi di aver tradito quei ragazzi che poche ore prima gli avevano chiesto delle lezioni.

Prese un respiro profondo, ma continuò a tremare di rabbia: era un colpo bassissimo e faceva male.

Non aveva dubbi che fosse stato Charkov: gli aveva rivolto quella esatta minaccia quando avevano parlato in macchina, e l’avvocato alla fine aveva trovato un modo per metterla in atto senza esporsi o danneggiare i suoi clienti.

“Merda…” sibilò Legasov.

“Compagno? Compagno, ti sente bene?” Una donna anziana che trascinava un carrellino della spesa, si fermò di fianco alla panchina, preoccupata dal pallore di Valery e dalla sua posa rannicchiata.

“È solo un capogiro, grazie,” la rassicurò.

“Beva un po’ d’acqua,” suggerì la donna, e poi riprese a camminare.

Valery la ringraziò un’ultima volta, ma non poté fare a meno di pensare che, se le avesse detto la verità, che era stato cacciato dall’università perché era gay, la donna non si sarebbe affatto preoccupata per lui.

“Che schifo…” mormorò il professore, scoraggiato, “Che schifo… tutto…”

Passò più di un’ora prima che Valery si calmasse a sufficienza per alzarsi da lì e tornare a casa.

Comprò il giornale e, una volta nel suo appartamento, lo lesse da cima a fondo, temendo di leggervi qualche indiscrezione riguardo Boris.

Non c’era nulla e quella era una piccola consolazione, ma non migliorava la sua situazione né il suo umore.

Aveva ancora il lavoro al laboratorio e da lì non potevano cacciarlo, perché era uno dei fondatori e la maggior parte delle ricerche e degli esperimenti erano suoi, senza di lui quel posto avrebbe chiuso nel giro di un mese, ma Valery non aveva dubbi che il rettore aveva chiamato anche i suoi colleghi, per metterli al corrente delle voci, comportandosi come… come lo aveva chiamato? Ah sì,  _ un onesto cittadino che ha a cuore la moralità della nostra società. _

“Vaffanculo,” sibilò Valery, accendendosi una sigaretta.

Guardò il telefono: doveva dirlo a Boris?

Sfogarsi con lui gli avrebbe dato sollievo, Boris lo avrebbe rassicurato, ma a Turkistan era già notte, inoltre l’attore stava lavorando con un regista severo ed esigente, Valery non voleva distrarlo, dandogli altri pensieri.

Forse Ulana avrebbe saputo aiutarlo, ma sfortunatamente era in Kazakistan anche lei.

La speranza di Boris si rivelò vana: non solo i pettegolezzi non si esaurirono, ma arrivarono a sempre più orecchie, senza tuttavia mai trapelare all’esterno del mondo dello spettacolo.

Per quanto volesse mettergli le mani attorno al collo, Boris riconobbe che Charkov aveva portato avanti una operazione chirurgica da quel punto di vista.

Presto anche gli attori che lavoravano con lui sul set del film di Tarakanov lo vennero a sapere e molti adesso lo evitavano apertamente, così, pur essendo circondato da una troupe molto numerosa, era quasi del tutto isolato.

Fortunatamente, la sceneggiatura scritta da Jughashvili raccontava di personaggi alienati e surreali, il distacco in questo caso aiutava la recitazione, ma qualsiasi altro tipo di storia avrebbe risentito del clima di ostilità.

Boris fece del suo meglio, comportandosi nel modo più professionale possibile, sul set e fuori: non poteva fare nulla riguardo le persone attorno a lui, ma non avrebbe dato loro alcun appiglio per attaccarlo.

Quando però era nella sua camera d’albergo, solo, le preoccupazioni riaffioravano.

Charkov aveva davvero il potere di affogarlo nell’oblio con quelle voci: nessuno lo avrebbe più chiamato a girare un film o recitare a teatro, sarebbe semplicemente scomparso e il pubblico lo avrebbe dimenticato.

Era una prospettiva spaventosa per un attore, inutile negarlo: gli applausi e il calore dei fan erano una iniezione di fiducia e uno sprone a dare il meglio sul set.

Anche le telefonate con Valery si erano diradate: Boris restava fermo nel suo proposito di non raccontargli nulla per non preoccuparlo, ma era difficile persino per lui fingere che andasse tutto bene.

Valery si era aggrappato all’idea che aveva ancora il suo laboratorio e le sue ricerche, che Charkov non era riuscito a portargli via tutto ma, come temeva, i pettegolezzi avevano raggiunto i suoi colleghi.

E se non potevano chiedere a Legasov di lasciare il suo stesso laboratorio, potevano trovare delle scuse per non lavorare più con lui.

Era un problema enorme, perché molti degli esperimenti venivano portati avanti da un team, era quasi impossibile fare tutto il lavoro da solo, ma Valery strinse i denti e lo fece: non avrebbe permesso loro di piegarlo e sconfiggerlo.

Tuttavia era molto dura: nonostante non avesse più le lezioni all’università, ora gli esperimenti lo tenevano impegnato tutto il giorno, a volte fino a notte fonda, e così poteva parlare con Boris - la sua unica consolazione - molto meno dei primi tempi.

Inoltre teneva sempre fede al suo proposito iniziale e non aveva detto nulla né a Boris né a Ulana dei suoi problemi. 

Era un fardello pesante, ma non poteva chiedere a Boris di dividerlo con lui, anche se gli sembrava quasi di mentire, quando si telefonavano e lui taceva.

“Ti sento stanco,” disse una sera Boris. La comunicazione non era un granché e la sua voce gli arrivava a tratti.

Valery si massaggiò la fronte.

“Sto lavorando a un esperimento complicato,” disse, ma non era del tutto vero: in condizioni ottimali era un esperimento normale, ma dovendo fare tutto da solo, diventava molto più difficile.

“Stai dormendo abbastanza?”

“Sì, mamma,” disse Valery con una risatina, ma era contento che Boris non potesse vedere il suo viso in quel momento, perché non stava ridendo.

Anche Boris ridacchiò adagio: “Ehi, mi preoccupo solo per l’uomo che amo.”

Valery strinse forte la cornetta.

“Dillo di nuovo,” supplicò.

“Ti amo.”

_ “Ho questo,” _ pensò Valery, aggrappandosi a quel pensiero con tutte le sue forze: con la consapevolezza dell’amore di Boris poteva andare avanti. “Ti amo anch’io.”

“Ascoltaci, sembriamo due adolescenti,” Boris rise di nuovo, poi tornò serio, “Ma grazie, è sempre bello sentirti dire quelle parole.”

“Ehi,” disse Valery con voce allegra, cambiando argomento, “Hai sentito che sono uscite le candidature ai premi Nika?  _ Impatto infinito _ ha fatto il pieno.”

Ovviamente anche Boris era candidato come miglior attore protagonista in una serie drammatica.

Boris rise adagio: “Siamo ai margini del deserto, ma non fuori dal mondo. Ulana me l’ha detto appena sono uscite.”

“Andrai alla cerimonia?”

“Sì, le riprese del film finiranno per tempo.”

“Ti guarderò e farò il tifo per te.”

“Dove sarei senza il mio fan numero uno?” disse Boris. Voleva essere una battuta, ma la sua voce assunse un’inflessione dolce e il suo viso si aprì in un sorriso. Era vero: in quel momento così buio e difficile, non sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto senza Valery.

“Quando tornerai a Mosca per le riprese in interna?”

“Tra circa un mese, ma non tornerò subito a casa.”

“Come mai?”

“Tarakanov è un regista brillante, ma ha delle idee particolari sulla gestione del cast. Siccome questa storia parla di un gruppo di persone che più si conoscono, meno si sopportano, vuole che anche durante le riprese in interna a Mosca stiamo in un albergo e non a casa nostra. Dice che a casa ci rilasseremmo troppo e l’atmosfera del film ne risentirebbe, mentre tenerci tutti in albergo manterrà il giusto grado di frustrazione.” [3]

“Io sarò frustrato di sicuro,” borbottò Valery: sapere Boris in città e comunque non poterlo vedere era paragonabile a una tortura.

“Non dirlo a me.”

“Vorrà dire che quando ci rivedremo, rifaremo qualche scena di  _ quel  _ film.”

Boris quasi ringhiò: “Oh, contaci, ho parecchie idee in proposito.”

Solo quando riagganciò, Valery si rese conto che, una volta ripresa la loro routine, prima o poi Boris si sarebbe accorto che non insegnava più all’università: niente compiti in giro per casa, niente pianificazione delle lezioni… cosa gli avrebbe detto?

Boris non era stupido, avrebbe capito in fretta che Valery gli aveva mentito, quando gli diceva che andava tutto bene.

E lui non era un grande esperto di relazioni, ma le bugie non erano esattamente qualcosa di sano in un rapporto di coppia.

“Non voglio pensarci ora,” mormorò cupo, accendendosi una sigaretta.

A 3.000 chilometri di distanza, i pensieri di Boris non erano molto diversi: prima o poi Valery si sarebbe accorto che qualcosa era cambiato, che Boris non aveva più pile di copioni sul tavolo da scegliere e che il suo telefono era diventato molto silenzioso.

Si rese conto che forse Ulana aveva ragione: non avrebbe dovuto nasconderglielo, era stato come mentirgli e adesso non sapeva più come uscire da quella situazione.

Nel voler proteggere Valery dalla verità, probabilmente aveva commesso lo stesso errore che lo aveva portato al divorzio da Ekaterina: pensare di poter gestire tutto da solo, anche i problemi che riguardavano entrambi.

Si buttò sul letto, passandosi una mano tra i capelli, “Che disastro.”

Doveva trovare il modo di parlargli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Romanzo distopico di Andrei Platonov, che racconta le vicende di alcuni uomini chiamati a scavare le fondamenta di una grande casa del popolo, ma man mano che procedono nello scavo, perdono di vista la ragione del lavoro. È una critica impietosa all’ottusità della burocrazia sovietica e benché fu scritto nel 1930, in URSS venne pubblicato solo nel 1987, con l’allentamento della censura.
> 
> [2] Nella serie della HBO è colui che pilota il lunar rover.
> 
> [3] La storia del cinema è piena di richieste assurde e bizzarre fatte dai registi: Lars Von Trier ha fama di essere una persona esigentissima e molto difficile, tanto da aver traumatizzato Bjork al punto da non farla più recitare; Hitchcock odiava le improvvisazioni, voleva che sul set tutto fosse come programmato, senza variazioni; Kubrick fece girare una scena a Shelley Duvall in Shining 127 volte; Tarantino impone molte regole agli attori, tra cui la “Lex Quentini” che impone di spegnere e consegnare i cellulari a un addetto durante le riprese… non sono solo gli attori ad avere le loro piccole manie.


	15. Scena 5 - Ripresa 2

Tuttavia, quando si rividero, non parlarono affatto.

Boris andò da Valery e quando aprì la porta, lui era in piedi in corridoio ad aspettarlo.

L’odore del vecchio appartamento, di carta, sigarette e tappezzeria vecchia, lo colpì, provocandogli un’ondata di nostalgia: era a casa.

I problemi, le preoccupazioni, Charkov, tutto restava fuori dalla porta.

Poi bastò un sorriso di Valery perché Boris si gettasse letteralmente su di lui, baciandolo e spogliandolo freneticamente, senza dargli il tempo di respirare, senza pensare a nulla che non fosse il sapore della sua bocca e la morbidezza della sua carne sotto le mani.

Impaziente, lo spinse verso la camera da letto, lo sdraiò sul letto e quando Valery lo accolse dentro di lui, si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo.

“Mi sei mancato,” disse dopo, mentre la mano di Valery gli accarezzava pigramente la nuca.

Valery esalò una risatina: “Sì, l’avevo capito.”

Boris gli baciò il collo sudato, poi si sollevò sui gomiti per guardare i suoi occhi blu: gli era davvero mancato come l’aria. Tuttavia non poté fare a meno di notare che aveva anche profonde occhiaie.

“Sembri stanco.”

Valery distolse lo sguardo, stringendosi nelle spalle: “Sì, be’, te l’ho detto che sono molto impegnato con gli esperimenti di laboratorio.”

“Dovresti delegare di più,” suggerì Boris, posando le labbra sulla sua spalla.

_ “Non posso farlo, non c’è più nessuno che vuole lavorare con me,” _ pensò Valery, e per un attimo fu sul punto di dirglielo, di dirgli ogni cosa, ma gli mancò il coraggio.

“Tu sei dimagrito,” disse invece.

“Ho scoperto che la cucina kazaka non fa per me,” scherzò. Non poteva certo dire a Valery che le preoccupazioni per il futuro gli avevano tolto l’appetito, non quando lo scienziato aveva già i suoi problemi al lavoro.

“Peggio di quello che cucino io?”

Questa volta Boris rise di cuore e parte del peso che gli gravava addosso si sollevò.

“La tua cucina non è malvagia, hai solo di bisogno di un po’ di pratica.”

“E di un buon maestro?” suggerì Valery, speranzoso.

_ “Puoi restare un po’?”  _ era la domanda nascosta dietro le sue parole. Pensava di essere stato troppo criptico, ma Boris lo capì al volo e sorrise.

“Posso darti qualche lezione, ma di certo non gratis,” mormorò l’attore, facendo scivolare le labbra sulla sua pelle.

“E se ti pagassi in natura?” propose Valery, passandogli una mano tra i capelli.

“Affare fatto.”

Boris tornò a sdraiarsi sopra di lui e Valery lo strinse forte a sé.

_ “Lo amo, non voglio perderlo, non voglio che i miei problemi ci travolgano,” _ pensò.

Per qualche settimana mantennero un fragile, precario equilibrio: l’attore si fermava qualche giorno a casa del professore e vice versa. In questo modo non davano molto nell’occhio ed evitavano che eventuali vicini curiosi facessero troppe domande.

Come Boris aveva temuto, Valery notò che l’attore non aveva nulla da fare al momento e che Ulana non frequentava più così assiduamente il suo appartamento.

“Mi sono preso una piccola pausa,” spiegò un giorno Boris mentre stava cucinando. Non si voltò a guardarlo. “Il film di Tarakanov è stato impegnativo. Non mi ricordo, ti piace un po’ di piccante in cucina?” domandò, cambiando velocemente argomento, mostrandogli del peperoncino fresco.

“No, per carità. Sopporto a malapena il pepe,” rise Valery.

“Quindi ti piace solo in camera da letto.”

“Smettila,” borbottò Valery abbassando gli occhi.

“No. Ricordi? Adoro farti arrossire,” disse Boris, allungando un braccio per tirarlo a sé e baciarlo.

Una sera Boris era a casa sua e aspettava Valery per cena, ma lo scienziato era molto in ritardo. 

Chiamò verso le nove, per dirgli che stava finendo di scrivere una relazione e Boris lo aspettò ancora, ma alla fine si fece talmente tardi che andò a letto.

Valery finì di scrivere e consegnare il lavoro che era ormai l’una passata. Era arrivato al limite della scadenza, ma ce l’aveva fatta. Purtroppo non poteva rilassarsi e nemmeno gioire troppo, perché nuove scadenze erano all’orizzonte e nessuno tra i suoi colleghi aveva cambiato posizione, perciò doveva fare tutto da solo.

Era davvero stanco e a malapena riusciva a tenere gli occhi aperti, sul taxi che lo portava a casa di Boris. Non aveva nemmeno fame, nonostante l’odore invitante che ancora aleggiava nell’appartamento dell’attore; buttò i vestiti a terra e si infilò silenziosamente sotto le coperte.

Non così silenziosamente come pensava, comunque, dal momento che Boris si svegliò.

“Ehi,” borbottò, passandogli un braccio attorno alla vita.

“Scusa, non volevo svegliarti. Torna a dormire, è tardi.”

Tuttavia Boris era ormai sveglio e si sollevò per guardare la sveglia.

“Valery! Non puoi continuare con questi ritmi.”

“Be’, non ho alternative!” gridò Valery, esausto per quella orribile situazione, ma subito si pentì di aver alzato la voce con Boris, che era solo preoccupato per lui, e nel buio cercò il suo viso, accarezzandolo, “Scusami, sono uno stronzo.”

“Non lo sei,” lo rassicurò Boris baciandogli la fronte, “Sei solo molto stressato. Non volevo metterti altra pressione addosso.”

“Non lo hai fatto,” disse Valery, aggrappandosi alla giacca del suo pigiama, “È solo…”

“Un periodo in cui sei terribilmente impegnato, lo capisco. Ci sono passato anch’io.”

“Ti amo…” borbottò Valery, già mezzo addormentato.

“Ti amo anch’io,” rispose l’attore.

Il mattino seguente Valery uscì molto presto, promettendo però a Boris che sarebbe rientrato presto quella sera; rimasto solo, l’attore ripensò a un periodo particolare della sua carriera: ci fu un anno in cui accettò di lavorare contemporaneamente a tre progetti, un film e due serie tv. In nessuno dei tre aveva un ruolo da protagonista, quindi era certo di riuscire a gestire il tutto agevolmente, ma si sbagliava. I tempi di lavorazione delle serie tv, in particolare, erano molto stretti, e a malapena aveva il tempo di leggere il copione per imparare le sue battute. Non aveva un attimo di tempo per se stesso, a malapena riusciva a dormire e uscì da quel periodo stanco e stressato.

Credeva che Valery si sentisse allo stesso modo.

A quel tempo Boris avrebbe avuto bisogno di qualcuno con cui sfogarsi e parlare, per staccare anche solo pochi minuti. Adesso di certo non poteva aiutare Valery nel suo lavoro, ma poteva passare la pausa pranzo assieme a lui. Un gesto di supporto irrisorio, forse, ma era certo che l’avrebbe fatto stare meglio.

Preparò due sandwich e della frutta fresca, camuffò leggermente il suo aspetto per non essere riconosciuto per strada, indossò un cappello e gli occhiali da sole e andò in Università: se nulla era cambiato rispetto al semestre precedente, Valery restava lì fino al primo pomeriggio e poi andava in laboratorio.

Si fermò davanti alla mappa dell’edificio che c’era all’ingresso, accanto al calendario delle lezioni. Era un elenco molto lungo e Boris lo scorse col dito due volte, senza tuttavia trovare il nome di Valery. Tornò a guardare la mappa, per capire dove fosse il suo ufficio, ma anche lì non trovò nulla.

Alla fine si risolse a chiedere aiuto a una coppia di studentesse che passavano di lì.

“Valery Legasov, ha detto?” chiese per sicurezza una delle due, cercando il nome sull’elenco.

“Sì.”

“In effetti qui non c’è, ma queste indicazioni non vengono mai aggiornate,” sospirò, roteando gli occhi.

“Cosa insegna?” chiese l’altra ragazza.

“Fisica nucleare.”

“Il dipartimento si trova nell’ala ovest, sesto piano. Di sicuro è lì.”

“Vi ringrazio.”

Tuttavia, nel dipartimento, su nessuna delle targhe attaccate alle porte degli uffici, c’era il nome di Valery.

“Posso aiutarla?” chiese una segretaria, che aveva notato la sua aria smarrita.

“Sì: cerco il professor Valery Legasov.”

Udito quel nome, la donna reagì in modo bizzarro, irrigidendosi e facendo un passo indietro, nemmeno Boris le avesse detto di voler restaurare la dinastia dei Romanov.

“Il professor Legasov non lavora più per noi.”

Quelle parole furono una doccia gelida per Boris, che impiegò diversi secondi per assimilarle.

“Come? Da quando?”

“Dall’inizio del semestre. Lei chi sarebbe comunque?”

“Nessuno,” disse sbrigativamente, e se ne andò.

Valery non insegnava più e non glielo aveva detto.

Gli aveva mentito, dunque.

Ma perché?

E se non era in università, dove andava tutto il giorno?

Non riusciva a credere che Valery, così onesto, gli avesse taciuto un fatto così importante.

Non sapeva davvero cosa pensare.

Mille ipotesi gli si affacciarono alla mente, da quelle più probabili (una lite feroce con un collega o il rettore in persona) a quelle più assurde (Valery aveva una doppia vita di cui non gli aveva parlato), a quelle più dolorose (si era già stancato di quell’amore clandestino e aveva trovato qualcun altro) ma alla fine le scacciò tutte, scrollando vigorosamente la testa: no, non si sarebbe fatto suggestionare dalla sua mente o influenzare dalle sue esperienze passate.

C’era una sola cosa da fare: chiedere a Valery.

Valery iniziò a lavorare alla prossima relazione appena messo piedi in ufficio, battendo a macchina i risultati degli esperimenti per un paio d’ore.

Quando arrivò a un punto particolarmente delicato della spiegazione, infilò la mano in tasca, alla ricerca del blocco degli appunti: aveva già scritto qualcosa e gli sarebbe tornato utile.

Tuttavia la trovò vuota, il blocchetto non c’era.

Chiuse gli occhi e imprecò sottovoce: la sera prima, da Boris, aveva gettato distrattamente la giacca a terra, sicuramente il blocchetto era scivolato sotto al letto. Siccome quegli appunti gli avrebbero fatto risparmiare tempo, decise di tornare a casa dell’attore a cercarlo.

Una volta lì, si inginocchiò sotto al letto e lo trovò subito; si rialzò, tornò alla porta, la aprì e si trovò davanti Leonid Toptunov che stava per bussare.

Valery sussultò: cosa poteva dirgli? La sua presenza a casa dell’attore, mesi dopo la fine delle riprese di  _ Impatto infinito _ era senza dubbio strana. Nel dubbio, decise di non dire niente: sapeva bene che ogni volta che apriva bocca, finiva per tradirsi.

Anche il giovane restò sorpreso, ma dopo un attimo gli sorrise educatamente e gli porse la mano: “Professor Legasov, quanto tempo!”

“Lenya! Come stai?”

“Molto impegnato, come sempre. Il compagno Shcherbina è in casa?”

“No, Boris è…” Valery aggrottò la fronte: in effetti non sapeva dove fosse Boris. Quella mattina non gli aveva detto niente, forse era andato a fare una passeggiata o era da Ulana. “Non è qui in questo momento, ma puoi dire a me.”

Il ragazzo allungò a Valery un libro che teneva in mano: “Sul set di  _ Impatto infinito _ , il compagno Shcherbina fu così gentile da prestarmelo, ma mi sono dimenticato di restituirlo. Oggi avevo un po’ di tempo e ho pensato di passare.”

“Sei molto gentile,” Valery prese il libro e lo mise a posto nella libreria, dove c’era uno spazio vuoto. La libreria di Boris era ordinatissima, con gli autori in ordine alfabetico.

Quel particolare lo fece sorridere come uno sciocco, prima di ricordarsi che non era solo.

Leonid era ancora educatamente sulla porta con le braccia dietro la schiena.

“Be’, ora devo tornare alla Mosfilm. Mi saluti il compagno Shcherbina e gli dica ancora una volta che è stato davvero un onore lavorare con lui: è un grande attore.”

Il tono solenne delle parole del ragazzo colpì Valery: “Glielo dirò senz’altro, ma comunque sono certo che prima o poi tu e Boris lavorerete ancora insieme.”

“Me lo auguro di cuore, io faccio il tifo per il compagno Shcherbina, ma lo sa meglio di me che sarà difficile, con la situazione che si è venuta a creare.”

“Quale situazione?” domandò Valery.

Leonid scrutò il professore con attenzione.

“Lei… non sa nulla?”

Valery era sempre più confuso.

“Sapere cosa, Lenya?”

“Mi dispiace… lei è qui a casa sua, pensavo che… ho dato per scontato che sapesse, che gliene avesse parlato.”

“Di cosa avrebbe dovuto parlarmi?”

“Io non so se…”

“No, ti prego,” lo supplicò Valery, “Mi stai facendo preoccupare. Di cosa avrebbe dovuto parlarmi Boris?”

“Delle voci che girano sul suo conto.”

Pettegolezzi? Si trattava di quello? Ma sui giornali e sulle riviste non era uscito nulla: ora Valery li leggeva molto scrupolosamente, quindi di cosa stava parlando Leonid? E perché Boris non gli aveva detto nulla?

Sembrava non fosse l’unico ad avere dei segreti.

Curiosamente, il pensiero non lo fece sentire meglio, anzi, lo ferì.

“Ti prego Lenya, voglio capire.”

Il ragazzo si umettò le labbra: “Non so da dove siano partite queste voci, ma si sono diffuse in fretta: si dice che il compagno Shcherbina intrattenga relazioni con diversi uomini; per questo motivo le case di produzione non lo stanno più chiamando a lavorare.”

“Co-cosa?” balbettò Valery. Si coprì la bocca con una mano, sentendo lo stomaco contrarsi per la nausea.

Charkov, quel bastardo! Non poteva che essere stato lui. Alla fine era riuscito a rovinare non solo la sua vita, ma anche quella di Boris.

“Quelle voci sono imprecise. Io ho una relazione con un solo uomo,” disse una voce roca dal fondo del pianerottolo.

Boris era lì, appoggiato alla parete, con uno sguardo indecifrabile.

Leonid guardò Valery, poi l’attore, e infine si avvicinò a lui, mormorandogli qualcosa che Valery non colse, ma doveva essere qualcosa di positivo, perché Boris sorrise e lo ringraziò posandogli una mano sulla spalla.

Leonid rispose con un cenno del capo, si voltò un’ultima volta a salutare Valery e poi se ne andò.

Boris guardò Valery.

“Io e te dobbiamo parlare.”

Valery si accese una sigaretta e annuì, andando a sedersi sul divano.

Boris si sfilò la cravatta e le scarpe e si sedette accanto a lui, appoggiando il mento sulle mani intrecciate e rilasciando un respiro pesante.

Sembrava terribilmente mortificato, a pezzi, e in quel momento Valery voleva solo abbracciarlo e dirgli che andava tutto bene, non gli importava nemmeno più che non glielo avesse detto.

“Quello che Leonid ha detto riguardo ai pettegolezzi è vero: sono iniziati a circolare poco dopo la fine delle riprese di  _ Impatto infinito _ , non sono finiti sulle riviste, ma penso che siano arrivati in ogni teatro e casa di produzione in Unione Sovietica.  
Ho pensato… ho sperato che si fermassero e questa vicenda si esaurisse da sola, ma non è stato così. So che adesso ti senti tradito perché non te l’ho detto, ma credevo di poterlo gestire…” nascose il viso tra le mani, terrorizzato dall’idea che Valery potesse infuriarsi con lui, lasciarlo, addirittura, “Non dovevo mentirti.”

“Aspetta,” Valery lo fermò; spense la sigaretta mezza fumata e gli posò una mano sul braccio, “Prima che continui, anch’io ho una confessione da farti: non insegno più all’università.”

Era giusto dirglielo subito: Boris non era l’unico ad aver sbagliato, non doveva angustiarsi da solo.

“Lo so.”

“Lo sai? Come?”

Boris appoggiò una piccola sporta sul tavolino.

“Oggi sono andato in Università: volevo pranzare con te.”

Valery abbassò gli occhi, “Boris…”

“Posso chiederti cosa è successo?”

Valery si morse le labbra, ricordando come l’attore aveva reagito quando gli aveva detto che il collaboratore di Charkov aveva scattato loro delle foto. Sapere che l’avvocato era implicato nel licenziamento di Valery lo avrebbe reso estremamente furioso, ma era stanco di mentirgli.

“Se ti chiedo di restare calmo, serve a qualcosa?”

Nella mente di Boris tutti i pezzi del puzzle andarono al loro posto.

“È stato Charkov?”

Valery annuì, sconsolato: “Le stesse voci che girano sul tuo conto. L’Università non vuole che io stia vicino ai ragazzi e i miei colleghi in laboratorio si comportano come se io non ci fossi: è per questo che faccio sempre tardi e sono sommerso dal lavoro, perché devo fare tutto da solo.”

Boris sentì una furia cieca risalire dentro di sé, come lava nella camino di un vulcano. Sibilò una imprecazione che fece sussultare Valery, ruggì: “Lo ammazzo per davvero!” e cercò di alzarsi.

“No, ti prego!” Valery lo afferrò per un braccio per trattenerlo sul divano, ma aveva l’impressione che, se solo Boris avesse voluto, lo avrebbe sollevato di peso, tanto era furibondo.

“Dammi una sola buona ragione per non ammazzarlo!”

“Passare per violenti non ci aiuterebbe.”

“Aiuterebbe?”

“Be’, certo: se tu lo ammazzi, io ti aiuto a nascondere il cadavere, questo è assodato.”

Valery non sapeva da dove saltava fuori quella vena di umorismo, ma servì, perché Boris tornò ad appoggiare la schiena al divano.

“Inoltre Ulana si arrabbierebbe,” aggiunse Valery, “e non penso di volerla vedere arrabbiata, dev’essere spaventoso.”

Boris annuì: “Questa è una ragione valida.”

Risero entrambi senza allegria, contemplando la loro situazione, poi Valery si aggiustò gli occhiali sul naso: “Ti chiedo scusa, non dovevo mentirti riguardo al mio licenziamento, l’ho fatto solo per non darti una preoccupazione mentre giravi il film.”

“Io l’ho fatto per la stessa ragione, non volevo darti pensieri.”

“Allora è proprio vero che ci completiamo a vicenda, io e te.”

Valery appoggiò la testa alla sua spalla, ma percepì una strana esitazione in Boris.

“Ehi, cosa c’è?”

“Sei arrabbiato con me?”

Valery lo guardò scioccato, “No! Come puoi pensarlo?”

“Avresti tutte le ragioni per esserlo: se non stessimo insieme, avresti ancora il tuo lavoro. Forse è vero quello che diceva la mia ex moglie: sono io la causa della fine delle mie relazioni.”

Valery gli premette una mano sulla bocca per zittirlo: faceva male sentire che Boris pensava questo di se stesso.

“Tu potresti dire la stessa cosa di me: se non stessimo insieme, ora staresti girando un altro film. La verità è che la colpa non è nostra, in alcun modo. Mi rifiuto di considerare il nostro amore una colpa!”

Boris prese la sua mano e la strinse forte.

“Grazie.”

“Non devi ringraziarmi.”

Boris lo baciò sulla tempia, “E invece sì.”

Valery gli accarezzò il viso: “Hm, non sono un grande esperto di relazioni, lo sai, ma se non sbaglio supportarsi a vicenda è importante per una coppia.”

Boris appoggiò la fronte alla sua: “Sono fortunato a stare con un uomo così saggio.”

Valery sorrise e gli circondò le spalle con le braccia, chiudendo gli occhi: il peso che si era portato dentro per settimane era scomparso, ed era certo che anche Boris si sentisse più sollevato, ma il loro problema restava.

Charkov li aveva infamati in modo davvero subdolo ed entrambi ne avevano subito le conseguenze.

“Che cosa farai ora?”

Lui aveva ancora il suo lavoro, per quanto fosse diventato complicato, ma Boris?

“Starò bene. Adesso voglio davvero prendermi una pausa, non sono nella condizione mentale migliore per recitare. E per il futuro, posso ancora contare su qualche produzione indipendente, che si cura molto meno dei pettegolezzi. Se proprio andrà male, ho aperto una scuola di recitazione a Kiev, potrei insegnare lì qualche giorno a settimana. Ma a dire il vero, spero ancora che l’intera vicenda si sgonfi da sola. Se ad esempio vincessi un premio…”

“Ma certo!” esclamò Valery, “A quel punto sarebbe il prestigio a farti lavorare di nuovo.”

Andarono avanti così: poiché casa di Boris era più vicina al laboratorio di Valery, gli propose di trasferirsi temporaneamente da lui (a questo punto davvero non gli importava di essere fotografato da qualche paparazzo), e lo aiutava come poteva, preparandogli il pranzo e facendogli trovare la cena. Questo non alleggeriva il carico di lavoro dello scienziato, ma gli toglieva delle piccole incombenze che gli facevano perdere tempo.

Nel frattempo la stagione dei premi per lo spettacolo si faceva sempre più vicina.  _ Impatto infinito _ era sempre favorito, ma ultimamente era spuntato un valido concorrente,  _ Oro nero _ , una miniserie della Lenfilm diretta da un giovane regista esordiente, Mikhail Shchadov, ma che poteva contare su un attore di grande esperienza come Andrei Glukhov. 

Era la storia di un minatore che lottava contro il tempo per salvare dei compagni rimasti imprigionati sotto terra dopo un crollo. La sceneggiatura non aveva la stessa finezza di  _ Impatto infinito _ , tuttavia riusciva a nascondere i buchi della trama con un ritmo incalzante e molte scene di azione.

Un giorno Ulana passò da casa sua per consegnare a Boris la scaletta della cerimonia di Nika awards: ritrovo dei membri del cast agli studios, l’arrivo sul red carpet, le interviste e i momenti salienti della serata.

“Non pensavo che anche la cerimonia fosse programmata così dettagliatamente,” si stupì Valery.

“Lo è,” rispose l’agente, “forse più di un film: mentre noi stiamo parlando, al teatro stanno facendo le prove con delle comparse al posto degli ospiti.”

“Addirittura?”

“Non si può improvvisare, dato che la cerimonia è trasmessa in diretta: i cameraman devono sapere esattamente dove puntare le telecamere e quando girarle, mentre il presentatore e coloro che consegnano i premi hanno una specie di copione da seguire. Senza di quello ci sarebbero pause lunghe e imbarazzanti.”

Boris si era estraniato dalla conversazione tra i due e alla fine borbottò: “Blu.”

“Come?”

“Indosserò un vestito blu alla cerimonia, ho deciso.”

Ulana incrociò le braccia al petto: “Vuoi dire che comprerai un completo blu. Boris, hai già decine di completi, tra un po’ ti servirà un armadio nuovo.”

“Non blu.”

“Veramente ne hai quattro,” si intromise Valery.

“Non della giusta tonalità di blu, e poi tu dovresti stare dalla mia parte!” brontolò l’attore.

Valery ridacchiò: Boris amava vestirsi elegante e non si poteva negare che fosse piuttosto vanitoso riguardo al suo aspetto. Ma gli faceva piacere che si distraesse e staccasse la mente dalle preoccupazioni degli ultimi mesi, anche solo acquistando l’ennesimo completo.

Il pomeriggio della cerimonia Valery stava praticamente vibrando di energia nervosa.

Per settimane si era ripetuto che  _ Impatto infinito _ era un prodotto eccellente pur se non avesse avuto alcun riconoscimento, ma in verità ci teneva a che vincesse dei premi, perché sentiva questa serie un po’ sua, anche se aveva rescisso il contratto.

E vincere un premio avrebbe sicuramente aiutato la carriera di Boris.

Doveva andare bene.

Boris ostentava calma e impiegò gran parte del pomeriggio a prepararsi, e quando l’auto della produzione arrivò sotto casa, indossò il suo nuovo completo blu (molto bello in effetti).

“Non so cosa dirti,” sospirò Valery prima che uscisse, “Ho saputo che buona fortuna porta jella in realtà, e merda si dice solo prima di uno spettacolo…”

Boris gli posò due dita sotto al mento e lo baciò.

“Dillo con parole tue.”

Valery capì; sorrise.

“Ti amo.”

Mezz’ora più tardi accese la televisione, in tempo per l’inizio della cerimonia ufficiale: Boris e gli altri membri del cast sfilarono sul tappeto rosso, rilasciarono qualche intervista, ed entrarono nel salone.

Valery era già alla seconda sigaretta e si disse che doveva assolutamente calmarsi.

Per primi vennero premiati i film e solo successivamente serie e miniserie.

Quell’anno non aveva regalato emozioni particolari e l’unico vero concorrente di  _ Impatto infinito _ era  _ Oro nero _ , come aveva immaginato.

La miniserie di Shchadov fece il pieno di premi tecnici, dagli effetti speciali alla colonna sonora (imponente ed orchestrale, più facilmente apprezzabile di quella minimalistica e un po’ criptica della loro serie), ma quando iniziarono a distribuire i premi più importanti, sembrava non ci fosse più gara.

_ Impatto infinito _ vinse il premio per la sceneggiatura, la regia, la fotografia, l’attore non protagonista con Dyatlov, l’attrice protagonista con Zinchenko e la miglior serie.

Mancava un solo premio, quello per il miglior attore.

Valery aveva il cuore a mille.

La coppia che consegnava il premio aprì la busta e…

Non fu di Boris il nome che pronunciò, ma quello di Andrei Glukhov.

Valery si accasciò sul divano, mentre guardava Boris applaudire sportivamente il collega che saliva sul palco a ritirare il premio.

“Non è possibile!” gridò nella stanza vuota. Tutti i premi maggiori erano andati a Impatto infinito, tranne che quello per il miglior attore.

Che c’entrasse Charkov? 

Il professore era convinto di sì: dopotutto era riuscito a far arrivare i pettegolezzi dove voleva, non c’era ragione per non credere che avesse parlato anche con qualche membro della giuria.

“Maledizione,” sibilò, prendendosi la testa tra le mani.

Da lì a due settimane ci sarebbe stata la consegna dei premi Vasilyev Brothers, ma a questo punto Valery non si faceva illusioni:  _ Impatto infinito _ sarebbe stato premiato anche lì, mentre Boris sarebbe stato punito per… semplicemente per ciò che era.

L’attore rientrò a casa un paio d’ore più tardi, non si era trattenuto troppo alla festa successiva alla cerimonia.

Valery gli andò incontro e lo abbracciò.

“Mi dispiace!” 

Boris gli toccò una spalla.

“Va tutto bene, un po’ me lo aspettavo che sarebbe andata così. E comunque Glukhov è brillante in quel ruolo, ha meritato il premio.”

“No, non è giusto! Sappiamo tutti e due perché hai perso.”

L’attore si strinse nelle spalle, rassegnato: “Forse. Ma sappiamo anche che non abbiamo prove e non possiamo farci niente.”

Valery non sapeva cosa fare: come ci si comportava in quei casi? Doveva lasciarlo solo a smaltire la delusione?

“Boris, cosa…”

L’attore non lo lasciò finire e appoggiò la fronte alla sua: “Resta.”

Il giorno dopo Ulana era di nuovo a casa di Boris.

“Sitnikov e Garo mandano a dire che sono oltraggiati per il trattamento che la giuria ti ha riservato.”

Boris si strinse nelle spalle: “Almeno  _ Impatto infinito _ ha avuto il riconoscimento che merita.”

Valery appoggiò la tazza di tè sul tavolo più bruscamente di quanto volesse: l’ingiustizia della situazione lo faceva infuriare.

“Non possiamo proprio fare nulla?”

Ulana si strinse nelle spalle: “No. Be’, una soluzione in realtà ci sarebbe ed è molto comune in casi come il vostro, ma ho troppo rispetto di entrambi per proporvela.”

“E fai bene,” intervenne Boris, “perché non accetterei mai.”

“Di cosa parlate, voi due?” si intromise Valery.

“Di un matrimonio lavanda,” spiegò Ulana. [1]

“Esistono? Credevo fosse solo una diceria.”

“Affatto,” spiegò Boris, “Nel mondo dello spettacolo molti miei colleghi sono omosessuali, ma ricorrono a questa scappatoia per continuare a lavorare e mettere a tacere eventuali voci. È il segreto di Pulcinella.”

“Capisco.”

Tuttavia Valery era contento che Boris non volesse ricorrere a quel mezzo: sarebbe stato svilente per il loro amore, e non aveva idea di come avrebbero gestito una o due finte mogli. Solo il pensiero lo turbava profondamente. 

“Non ho altre opzioni, al momento,” ammise Ulana, piuttosto sconfortata, “Se non continuare a farti pubblicità.”

“So che stai facendo del tuo meglio. Nel frattempo ho deciso di tenere qualche lezione alla mia scuola di recitazione, l’avevo già accennato a Valery.”

Ciò nonostante, aveva l’impressione che la sua carriera artistica fosse arrivata al capolinea e che sarebbe scomparso dalle scene così, come un uomo insignificante, proprio come aveva detto Charkov.

_ “Stiamo affondando,” _ realizzò Valery il giorno dopo, mentre era in laboratorio, alle prese con un esperimento, “ _ Io sto affondando nel troppo lavoro e Boris sta affondando nella rassegnazione di non lavorare più.” _

Un corso di recitazione era un buon diversivo, lo avrebbe tenuto impegnato per un po’, ma non era quello il vero lavoro di Boris. Lui amava recitare, doveva stare davanti a una macchina da presa o su un palco.

Quella situazione avrebbe finito per logorarli, allontanarli, dividerli, se lo sentiva.

Era spaventato, disperato.

_ “Stiamo affondando, e non so cosa fare.” _

Qualcuno bussò alla porta e una voce giovane lo chiamò: “Professor Legasov?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Matrimonio lavanda: fenomeno nato negli Stati Uniti nell’era del proibizionismo, ma conosciuto anche in altri Stati, quando gli attori erano sotto contratto con le major (non molto diversamente da un impiegato).  
> È andato avanti per decenni.  
> I contratti con le major duravano in media sette anni e imponevano limiti molto stringenti alla libertà personale degli attori (a chi rilasciare interviste, a quali feste partecipare, che genere di film fare, ecc…). Le relazioni omosessuali erano viste come scandalose, sia per gli uomini che per le donne, pertanto, ogni volta che alle orecchie delle major arrivavano notizie di questo tenore, si affrettavano a far sposare l’attore o l’attrice “incriminato” con qualcuno dell’altro sesso. Un matrimonio di mera facciata, dunque, che non aveva altro scopo che mettere a tacere i pettegolezzi.  
> Era chiamato così perché il colore violetto, o lavanda, è da associato all’omosessualità fin dall’inizio del secolo scorso.


	16. Scena 5 - Ripresa 3

Valery si voltò, trovandosi davanti una decina di ragazzi.

Li riconobbe subito: erano i suoi ex studenti dell’Università.

“Ragazzi, cosa ci fate qui?”

Il più spavaldo del gruppo, Nestor, che era da sempre una specie di portavoce, si fece avanti: “Conosce la storia di Maometto e la montagna? Ecco, lei non è più venuto in Università, quindi siamo venuti noi da lei.”

Legasov guardò l’orologio: “A quest’ora dovreste essere a lezione.”

Una ragazza del gruppo, Irina, si strinse nelle spalle: “Le lezioni sono diventate inutili! Il professore che il rettore ha chiamato a sostituirla a lezione non fa altro che leggere il libro di testo e se qualcuno ha dei dubbi risponde semplicemente che sul libro ci sono tutte le nozioni che ci servono.”

Valery avvampò di rabbia: le nozioni non erano tutto nella scienza. Erano una base di partenza, ma le risposte non si trovavano solo sui libri.

“Inoltre,” proseguì Irina, “ha eliminato quasi tutte le ore di laboratorio e attività pratiche. Dice che avremo tempo per queste cose quando lavoreremo, ma per ora dobbiamo solo studiare sui libri.”

“Il suo metodo d’insegnamento è una vera merda,” borbottò Anton nelle retrovie. Normalmente era un ragazzo educato e a modo, e questo fece capire a Valery quanto dovesse essere profonda la frustrazione dei ragazzi.

“Mi dispiace davvero.”

“Non c’è modo di convincerla a tornare in Università? Sappiamo che ha avuto un’offerta di lavoro migliore, ma…”

“Cosa? No, non è vero,” lo interruppe Valery, “È questo che vi ha raccontato il rettore?”

I ragazzi annuirono.

Valery strinse le labbra, sempre più furioso: non solo l’Università l’aveva cacciato per il suo orientamento sessuale, aveva anche fatto credere ai suoi ragazzi, ai quali Valery teneva moltissimo, che li avesse abbandonati per soldi.

“È una menzogna, il rettore mi ha cacciato via.”

“Cosa?” esclamò Nestor, “Quel grandissimo figlio di…”

“Nestor, controllati,” lo redarguì bonariamente.

“Ha ragione, mi scusi,” borbottò il ragazzo, “Ma per la cronaca, lo è.”

I ragazzi risero e anche Valery si strinse nelle spalle.

“Di sicuro non mi metterò a difenderlo.”

“Perché l’ha fatto?” domandò Irina.

Valery si umettò nervosamente le labbra: “Non mi riteneva adatto a insegnare a dei giovani.”

“Sciocchezze, lei è il miglior professore che abbiamo mai avuto!” esclamò la ragazza, e restò in attesa di una spiegazione, come tutti gli altri.

Valery avrebbe potuto glissare, dicendo che era una decisione del rettore, ma gli ultimi giorni gli avevano insegnato che le bugie non portavano nulla di buono.

Lui stesso aveva detto al rettore che quei ragazzi erano migliori e più intelligenti di quello che la gente credeva; erano venuti a cercarlo al laboratorio per avere risposte e meritavano onestà.

Valery prese un profondo respiro, superò anni, decenni, di timori, imbarazzo e timidezza e disse piano: “Io… sono gay. Il rettore l’ha scoperto e mi ha cacciato.”

Legasov non sapeva quale reazione aspettarsi dai ragazzi, ma non ce ne fu alcuna, come se avesse fatto una banale osservazione sul tempo.

Infine fu Irina a parlare: “Questo non ha nulla a che vedere con il suo insegnamento, è ridicolo!”

“Lo so, ma è così. Mi spiace non potervi aiutare.”

“Ecco, veramente c’è un’altra ragione per cui siamo venuti qui,” aggiunse Nestor, “Avevamo messo in conto l’eventualità che lei non tornasse, perciò vogliamo chiederle di essere i suoi assistenti qui in laboratorio.”

“Io…” lo scienziato era senza parole, non si aspettava quella offerta. Il cielo sapeva se una mano gli avrebbe fatto comodo, con tutto quello che aveva da fare, ma c’era un problema.

“Non posso permettermi di pagarvi.”

“Non glielo avremmo chiesto,” disse Anton, “la cosa sarebbe un vantaggio per noi, visto che all’Università non facciamo più ore di laboratorio.”

“Già,” aggiunse Nestor, “in realtà siamo noi che dovremmo pagare lei! Giusto, ragazzi?”

Si voltò verso il gruppo e tutti annuirono. Avevano già deciso ed erano irremovibili, Valery non sarebbe riuscito a dissuaderli, e in fondo non voleva farlo.

“Bene, allora… prendete un camice, cominciamo.”

I colleghi di Valery, quando lo videro marciare verso il laboratorio con gli studenti al seguito, sgranarono gli occhi, sorpresi. Valery si concesse un piccolo sorriso di scherno nei loro confronti: la musica stava per cambiare.

Qualche ora più tardi mandò i ragazzi in pausa pranzo. Rimase solo Nestor, che stava ultimando del calcoli.

“Sei sempre l’ultimo,” scherzò Irina.

“Be’, che vuoi farci, la perfezione richiede tempo,” rispose il ragazzo ammiccando, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

Era ovvio che moriva dietro alla sua compagna di corso.

Irina alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma sorrise.

Valery si ritirò nel suo ufficio a fumare una sigaretta e a completare un articolo che stava scrivendo; più tardi Nestor bussò alla porta e gli consegnò i risultati.

“Sono perfetti per davvero,” constatò Legasov, dopo averli controllati.

“Ottimo, allora vado anch’io a mangiare un boccone, ci vediamo nel pomeriggio.”

“Solo un attimo, Nestor.”

Il ragazzo, disinvolto e un po’ sbruffone, era l’epitome di un maschio alfa in erba, il genere di uomo che davvero non mostrava apprezzamento per l’omosessualità.

“Sì?”

“È tutto a posto? Voglio dire,” borbottò, “per te e gli altri non è un problema il fatto che io sono gay?”

Nestor sorrise, mettendo in mostra una fila di denti bianchissimi.

“Perdoni la franchezza, professor Legasov, ma noi ce ne eravamo accorti da molto più tempo del rettore.”

Valery lo guardò scioccato: “Come?”

“Be’, lei è sempre rimasto indifferente alle avances della professoressa Meskova di radiologia. Nessun uomo etero e libero l’avrebbe fatto.”

Lo scienziato si accigliò: “La professoressa Meskova mi ha fatto delle avances?”

Nestor si piegò sulle ginocchia e rise forte, “Ecco questa è una risposta davvero eloquente! Sì che le ha fatto delle avances! Quando veniva nel suo ufficio, dio la benedica, aveva sempre quei completi attillati che mettevano in risalto…” il ragazzo mimò due grossi seni e Valery lo riprese, scandalizzato: “Nestor!”

“Scusi, ma è vero.”

“Be’...” Non lo aveva mai notato. Nestor aveva ragione: le sue reazioni parlavano da sole. “Quindi non ci sono problemi?” insisté.

“No, professore.”

“Allora buon pranzo, Nestor. Ah, un’ultima cosa: se vuoi provarci con Irina, ti suggerisco di essere più… delicato di così, più gentiluomo, insomma.”

“Ah… lei dice?”

“Dico. Le ragazze non amano certi… apprezzamenti sul loro corpo, come quelli che hai fatto sulla professoressa Meskova.”

Nestor corrugò le sopracciglia chiare, come se il pensiero non l’avesse mai sfiorato.

“Dice che è per il mio tipo di approccio che ogni tanto mi ignora?”

“È probabile.”

“Hm. Lo terrò a mente, grazie.”

Rimasto solo, Valery sorrise con indulgenza: in fondo era un bravo ragazzo, lo erano tutti.

Per la prima volta dopo mesi, quella sera Valery lasciò il laboratorio in orario, grazie al prezioso aiuto dei suoi ragazzi, tuttavia non poté gioire troppo, perché Boris non era con lui: l’attore era partito per Kiev, per tenere il suo ciclo di lezioni e non sarebbe tornato prima di un mese.

Gli mancava già, anche se era appena partito, ma almeno poteva comunicargli la bella notizia: quando fosse tornato a Mosca, avrebbero avuto più tempo da passare insieme. 

Il direttore della scuola non aveva avuto problemi a ricavare spazio nell’orario per le lezioni con Boris.

Charkov non si era scomodato a far arrivare le voci fin lì: sapeva che la scuola era stata fondata dall’attore e lì non poteva ostacolarlo. Inoltre lo aveva già colpito dove faceva più male, nella sua carriera di attore, il resto non gli interessava, evidentemente.

Boris entrò in aula; era completamente vestito di nero e non aveva nessun libro o appunto con sé.

Tutti gli studenti del corso di recitazione si alzarono in piedi: ognuno aveva davanti a sé libri e quaderni, ed era pronto per prendere diligentemente appunti, ma Boris li sorprese.

“Chiudete i libri e seguitemi.”

Un po’ perplessi, i ragazzi lo seguirono fino al piccolo teatro della scuola. Boris li invitò a sedersi e poi salì sul palco.

I ragazzi stavano studiando autori di teatro sovietici ed esteri e Boris propose loro una breve scena riadattata da “Sei personaggi in cerca d’autore” di Pirandello. [1]

Non c’erano oggetti di scena o altro sul palco, illuminato solo da una luce centrale, ma una volta Valery gli aveva detto che poteva recitare contando solo sulle sue abilità e rendere la scena reale, e così fece. 

Come sempre gli accadeva quando saliva su un palco o era davanti alla macchina da presa, dimenticò se stesso e le sue preoccupazioni, e diede vita da solo a quattro personaggi diversi, caratterizzandoli al meglio.

Al termine scese dal palco e si sedette vicino ai ragazzi, che lo guardavano ammirati.

“So che i vostri insegnanti vi fanno recitare ruoli a voi congeniali, dove vi sentite a vostro agio, ed è giusto così: vi siete da poco avvicinati a questo mondo, non potete subito tuffarvi in acque profonde, prima di aver imparato a nuotare bene.

Tuttavia, nel corso della vostra carriera, vi verrà chiesto di cimentarvi con personaggi che vi lasceranno spiazzati, che faticherete a comprendere, che vi imbarazzeranno. Vi verrà chiesto di diventare qualcuno che va contro i vostri principi morali, che odiate addirittura, ma questa è una parte fondamentale del nostro lavoro: quando siamo là, sul palco, noi non ci siamo più, noi siamo il personaggio. 

Le nostre idee, i nostri principi vanno lasciati giù al guardaroba, dobbiamo ragionare fuori dagli schemi, indossare i panni di qualcun altro, e farlo nel modo migliore che possiamo, per rispetto delle persone che sono sedute qui in platea, o a casa loro davanti a un televisore.

Con questo piccolo corso voglio accompagnarvi in acque un po’ più profonde, per farvi capire com’è e come potrà essere un domani; con i vostri insegnanti abbiamo elaborato una piccola sceneggiatura e assegnato i ruoli.”

Boris prese alcuni fogli pinzati e li distribuì tra gli aspiranti attori: aveva chiesto che le ragazze interpretassero ruoli maschili, meglio se violenti e da antagonisti, mentre i maschi avrebbero interpretato donne e bambini.

L’attore si era aspettato proteste, specie da parte dei ragazzi, ed era pronto a spiegare loro che all’epoca di Shakespeare gli uomini interpretavano tutti i ruoli poiché le donne non potevano recitare, invece tutti si mostrarono entusiasti per l’iniziativa.

“Quando iniziamo?” chiese uno di loro.

Boris allargò le braccia, “Anche subito, se volete.”

La sera Valery lo chiamò.

“Ehi, come sta il mio attore preferito?”

“È successo qualcosa di bello?” chiese Boris. Lo percepì immediatamente diverso, di buonumore, quasi felice.

“Non ti si può nascondere niente, vero?”

Valery gli raccontò dei suoi studenti e Boris fu davvero felice per lui: lo scienziato era stato incredibilmente stressato e sotto pressione nell’ultimo periodo e Boris era partito per Kiev con una certa angoscia nel saperlo solo.

“E tu cosa mi dici?”

“Oggi ho recitato di nuovo, anche se davanti a un pubblico ristretto. È stato bello,” ammise, “mi era mancato.”

“Ottimo, sono felice per te, Borja, davvero.”

“E io sono contento che tu abbia dei nuovi aiutanti. Sembrava che le cose non sarebbero mai migliorate, ma forse siamo stati pessimisti.”

“Lo spero. A domani.”

“A domani, Valera.”

Boris si impegnò molto con i ragazzi del corso di recitazione, seguì tutte le prove, dispensò consigli e suggerimenti su come migliorare la tecnica, la mimica e la dizione. Li incoraggiò a seguire l’istinto, anche se questo voleva dire modificare i dialoghi o improvvisare una scena che non era scritta nel copione.

Fu mentore, sceneggiatore e regista per quei ragazzi durante quel corso, e di sicuro essere così impegnato lo aiutò a tenere a bada i cattivi pensieri sul suo futuro, ma recitare restava la sua vita.

Molti suoi colleghi, col passare degli anni, si cimentavano dietro la macchina da presa o scrivevano sceneggiature; lui no, era sempre stato un attore puro. Certo, poteva reinventarsi come insegnante a tempo pieno, se nessuno lo avesse più chiamato a lavorare, ma sentiva che non sarebbe mai stata la stessa cosa.

Nel frattempo, gli ex studenti di Valery non avevano bisogno di aiuto solo con la parte di laboratorio: Anche il metodo di insegnamento del suo sostituto era pessimo, pertanto i ragazzi avevano bisogno di ripetizioni e spiegazioni aggiuntive.

Valery fece spazio in salotto, recuperò una vecchia lavagnetta dalla soffitta e si organizzò per le lezioni. 

Un pomeriggio, mentre stava spiegando, squillò il telefono.

“Solo un istante,” disse ai ragazzi, e rispose.

“Come sta il mio professore preferito?”

“Borja, amore!” esclamò Valery con entusiasmo, prima di ricordarsi che non era solo, “Ehm… io… ah…” balbettò, diventando incredibilmente rosso, cercando di tirare il cavo del telefono fino in cucina e chiudendo la porta.

Gli studenti fecero finta di nulla, ma Irina allungò una gomitata nelle costole a Nestor, che aveva preso a ridacchiare.

“Non sei solo, eh?” chiese Boris.

“Sì, sto facendo lezione. Scusami.”

“Nulla, volevo solo dirti che stasera non potremo sentirci perché accompagnerò a teatro i miei studenti.”

“Va bene, ci sentiamo domani.”

Un paio d'ore dopo Legasov congedò gli studenti. Solo Irina si attardò un attimo a raccogliere i libri. 

“Scusi, professor Legasov, posso farle una domanda?”

“Prego, dimmi.”

“Ecco… era Boris Shcherbina al telefono? Mi è sembrato di riconoscere la voce.”

“Er…” Valery si fidava dei suoi studenti, ma la relazione tra lui e Boris era segreta, e avevano già abbastanza problemi così, non avevano bisogno di altri pettegolezzi.

“Non voglio fare l’impicciona o raccontarlo in giro,” disse Irina, un po’ vergognosa, “ma se per ipotesi lei lo conoscesse e se io, sempre per ipotesi, le portassi la videocassetta di un suo film, lei pensa che potrebbe farmi avere un suo autografo?”

Irina era diventata più rossa di Valery, e il professore riconobbe in lei la sua stessa celebrity crush.

Sorrise.

“Lo farò volentieri.”

“Aah, davvero?” squittì Irina, lanciando un urletto, poi si ricompose, “Mi scusi. È solo che lui è così bravo, ho visto tutti i suoi film, sa.”

“No, no, ti capisco perfettamente,” mormorò Valery aggiustandosi gli occhiali.

Al termine del suo corso Boris tornò a Mosca, Valery sospese le lezioni a casa sua per qualche giorno, e tornò a trasferirsi a casa dell’attore. 

Si stavano rilassando a letto, dopo aver fatto l’amore, quando qualcuno suonò il campanello. 

“Chi è?” mugolò Valery con voce lamentosa.

Boris si strinse nelle spalle e rovesciò il professore sotto di sé, baciandolo sul petto.

“Non mi interessa,” sospirò, scendendo con le labbra sul suo stomaco, “Chiunque sia, ignoriamolo.”

“Ma Boris…”

L’attore gli baciò la pancia e l’ombelico, “Dovremmo assolutamente ignorarlo.”

Il campanello suonò di nuovo e Valery gli passò una mano tra i capelli.

“Purtroppo temo che il tuo visitatore non voglia fare altrettanto.”

“Guastafeste.”

Con un sospiro seccato, Boris si alzò, recuperò la vestaglia e andò ad aprire.

Era Ulana: aveva il fiatone perché era salita di corsa per le scale e gli occhi le brillavano. In quindici anni Boris non aveva mai visto la sua flemmatica agente così eccitata.

“È successo qualcosa?”

“Oh, decisamente sì. Valery è qui, vero? Vorrà ascoltare anche lui.”

Prima che Boris avesse modo di fermarla, Ulana si diresse a passo di marcia verso la camera da letto.

Valery cacciò un urlo, in risposta al quale Ulana si limitò ad alzare gli occhi al cielo: “Oh, per favore, non sei il primo uomo che vedo nudo. Ora mettiti qualcosa addosso e vieni di là, ho delle ottime notizie.”

Cinque minuti dopo sedevano al tavolo della cucina davanti a una tazza di tè. Valery era seduto sul bordo della sedia, molto teso, e anche Boris era notevolmente incuriosito.

“Allora, cos’è successo di così stupefacente?”

“ _ Impatto infinito _ e Boris per il suo ruolo sono stati candidati agli Emmy, ai Golden Camera e ai Bafta.”

Boris dovette appoggiare la tazza di tè sul tavolo perché rischiava di sfuggirgli di mano.

“Non sapevo che  _ Impatto infinito _ fosse stato distribuito all’estero.”

“All’inizio non doveva, ma Sitnikov conosce una persona che conosce un’altra persona che è amica di Dino De Laurentiis…. sai come funziona. Be’, gli hanno mandato in visione la miniserie sottotitolata, gli è piaciuta da morire e ha deciso di distribuirla attraverso i suoi canali, così nei mesi scorsi è stata trasmessa in Europa e anche negli Stati Uniti. In tempo per la stagione dei premi, oltretutto.” [2]

Era un avvenimento fuori dal comune: normalmente i prodotti di intrattenimento sovietico erano snobbati in occidente perché non considerati di qualità, era raro che venissero presi in considerazione, invece sia la miniserie che la sua interpretazione di Ruslan erano stati candidati ai maggiori riconoscimenti internazionali.

Non era affatto insignificante, come sosteneva Charkov.

Boris si voltò verso Valery con un enorme sorriso, ma il suo uomo sembrava esitante.

“Cosa c’è?”

Valery gli strinse la mano: “Ovviamente sono felice per te, e davvero non vorrei rovinare questo momento, ma non hai paura che Charkov ti metta di nuovo i bastoni tra le ruote, telefonando a qualche membro delle giurie?”

“No,” intervenne Ulana, “Charkov ha qualche contatto qui, è vero, ma fuori dall’Unione Sovietica non è nessuno. Inoltre la posizione dell’occidente sull’omosessualità è diversa dalla nostra: ci sono diversi attori apertamente gay che recitano senza problemi. Quand’anche Charkov facesse quelle telefonate, verrebbe ignorato e basta.”

Finalmente anche Valery sorrise e guardò Boris in cerca di conferme.

“Sì, è proprio come ha detto Ulana.”

Valery si gettò su di lui, abbracciandolo.

“Allora vincerai tutti i premi, ne sono sicuro!”

“Frena l’entusiasmo,” rise Boris, “A me basta sapere che questa volta verrò giudicato in modo imparziale, per come ho recitato e non per la mia vita privata.”

“Quindi vincerai,” insisté Valery, stampandogli un bacio sulle labbra.

“Non distraetevi, voi due. Ho un’altra notizia che vi piacerà.”

“Migliore di questa?” domandò Boris, “Ne dubito.”

“Probabile: Karl Heinz Willschrei, un produttore della Germania Ovest, ti ha notato e vuole come guest star nel suo telefilm,  _ Un caso per due _ , per due o forse tre episodi, ancora non è certo, dipende dalla sceneggiatura.” [3]

Boris era incredulo: nemmeno all’apice della sua carriera aveva sperato che lo chiamassero a lavorare all’estero. Non riuscì a contenere la gioia: si alzò in piedi, ridendo, e sollevò Valery tra le braccia.

Sorpreso, lo scienziato si aggrappò alle sue spalle con un urletto allarmato, poi rise anche lui, contagiato dall’allegria di Boris, ed appoggiò la fronte alla sua.

“Sono di nuovo in pista, Valera!”

“Sono così felice per te, amore.”

Boris catturò le sue labbra e Valery rispose al bacio con tutto se stesso, incuranti dello spettacolo che stavano offrendo a Ulana.

“Va bene, direi che questo è il momento di lasciarvi soli a festeggiare,” ridacchiò l’agente, “E per me di tornare a lavorare.”

Aveva avuto paura che la carriera del suo cliente fosse finita, perciò era contenta quasi quanto Boris e Valery di quella svolta. E provò un enorme piacere al pensiero che in quel momento Charkov si stesse rodendo il fegato dalla rabbia.

“Hai preso tutto?” domandò Valery ansiosamente, mentre Boris chiudeva la valigia.

“Sì, io non sono come un certo professore che dimenticherebbe la testa sul cuscino, se non l’avesse attaccata al collo.”

“Molto divertente,” brontolò Valery.

Boris gli si avvicinò e gli appoggiò le mani sui fianchi.

“Lo sai, una parte di me vorrebbe ancora che tu venissi con me.”

Il personaggio di Ruslan non sarebbe stato notato dalla critica internazionale, se Boris non si fosse ispirato a Valery per crearlo.

Valery gli accarezzò i capelli e appoggiò la fronte alla sua, “Ne abbiamo già parlato. Va bene così. Io il mio riconoscimento l’ho già avuto.” Lo stringeva tra le braccia, infatti.

“Grazie,” sussurrò Boris.

“Per cosa?”

“Per tutto: senza di te non so cosa avrei fatto in questi mesi. Per quanto le cose andassero male, per quanto mi spaventasse l’idea di non lavorare più, avevo te. Ho te. Sei stato la mia ancora di salvezza.”

Valery lo abbracciò forte, seppellendo il viso nel suo collo, travolto dall’emozione.

“Ehi… stai cercando di farmi piangere?”

Boris si limitò a sbuffare una risatina che si infranse sui suoi capelli e gli accarezzò la schiena.

“Volevo solo che sapessi quanto sei importante per me. Non smetterò mai di ricordartelo, a costo di farti versare qualche lacrima.”

“Anche tu lo sei, Borja: i mesi scorsi avrei avuto un esaurimento nervoso se non ci fossi stato tu al mio fianco.”

Adesso la situazione era decisamente migliorata per entrambi.

Da quando si era diffusa la notizia delle candidature di  _ Impatto infinito _ e di Boris, il telefono dell’attore non aveva smesso di squillare. I primi a congratularsi furono i colleghi della miniserie, ma in seguito anche altri produttori e attori, che lo avevano ignorato dopo le voci messe in giro da Charkov, lo avevano chiamato, e ora c’erano un paio di film nuovi all’orizzonte per Boris.

Anche in laboratorio le cose andavano meglio per Valery: grazie all’aiuto dei suoi ex studenti, lo scienziato portò avanti molti esperimenti e i suoi colleghi si resero conto che non solo non riuscivano a boicottarlo, ma rischiavano anche di venire esclusi da ricerche importanti e quindi addivennero a più miti consigli.

Giù in strada, l’autista che era venuta a prendere Boris suonò il clacson e Valery fece scivolare via le mani da lui.

“Fai buon viaggio.”

Boris passò una mano tra i capelli di Valery.

“Lo sai, per scaramanzia noi attori non diciamo mai nulla, ma se dovessi vincere quei premi, nel mio cuore li dedicherò a te.”

Valery chiuse gli occhi un istante: “Ti ho detto di smetterla di cercare di farmi piangere!”

Boris sussurrò “Ti amo,” prima di andare.

Il viaggio verso Los Angeles fu il più lungo che Boris avesse mai affrontato, era intontito per il jet lag e molto teso per la premiazione, ma era così elettrizzato di trovarsi lì, che quasi non ci badò.

Si era portato molti cambi d’abito, non solo come concessione alla sua innata vanità, ma per offrire un'immagine impeccabile di sé.

A parte il traduttore che gli avevano affiancato, Boris era solo: c’era stato un problema col visto di Sitnikov, mentre Bryukhanov era impegnato a dirigere un film e non era riuscito a liberarsi, quindi Boris sapeva di avere gli occhi di tutti puntati su di sé, sia da parte degli americani che dei suoi concittadini sovietici.

Fu cortese, lodò l’accoglienza che aveva ricevuto, ma al tempo stesso si mostrò sicuro di sé ed orgoglioso delle sue origini.

A tratti si sentì più un politico che un attore.

La cerimonia di consegna degli Emmy fu lunghissima e molto altisonante.

Boris credeva che le parate sovietiche del Primo Maggio fossero pompose, ma questa cerimonia le batteva tutte.

Ad ogni modo sorrise educatamente quando era inquadrato dalle telecamere e applaudiva al momento giusto.

I premi per per l’attore protagonista e la miglior serie drammatica erano gli ultimi a essere consegnati; nonostante fosse abituato alle cerimonie, Boris sentì la tensione crescere.

Finalmente venne il momento; dopo una breve carrellata degli attori nominati, il presentatore aprì la busta e... pronunciò il suo nome. Incerto, storpiato, ma era il nome di Boris Shcherbina. 

Boris sorrise, fece un breve inchino e raggiunse il palco, frastornato e incredulo, come increduli erano gli sguardi degli altri attori. Molti pensavano che fosse stato nominato per una questione politica, per dimostrare che l’Academy of Television Arts & Sciences era aperta a ogni produzione, non importava la sua provenienza, ma in concreto nessuno aveva scommesso su di lui.

Invece ora la statuetta era nelle sue mani.

Boris non seppe come riuscì a pronunciare il suo discorso di ringraziamento senza erompere semplicemente in un grido di giubilo, ma alla fine guardò dritto in camera, sollevò la statuetta e fece un impercettibile cenno col capo.

_ “Per te, Valera.” _

A migliaia di chilometri di distanza, a un orario impossibile, Valery era inginocchiato davanti al televisore, una mano sullo schermo a toccare il viso del suo amore.

_ “Goditi questo momento, Borja, goditi gli applausi e il riconoscimento dei tuoi colleghi, te li meriti.” _

Anche  _ Impatto infinito _ vinse il premio e di nuovo Boris salì sul palco, ringraziando la produzione e tutti coloro che avevano contribuito al successo della serie.

A Londra non andò altrettanto bene, ma d’altronde Boris era opposto a Michael John Gambon e allo strepitoso  _ The Singing Detective. _ [3]

Invece a Berlino fu di nuovo trionfo pieno, sia per lui che per la serie.

Inoltre incontrò di persona Willschrei, e discussero della sua partecipazione come guest star a  _ Un caso per due _ . La storia ruotava attorno a una spia russa ed era interessante nonostante fosse un po’ cliché. Inoltre il produttore era davvero entusiasta della performance di Boris in  _ Impatto infinito  _ e non escluse di chiamarlo anche per altre future produzioni.

Quando tornò a Mosca, Boris venne sommerso da richieste di interviste per tv, radio e giornali. 

Aveva parlato con Ulana sulla possibilità che Charkov insistesse nella sua opera di boicottaggio, rendendo pubblici i pettegolezzi sulla sua sessualità, ma quand’anche fosse accaduto, Boris aveva opportunità di lavoro all’estero. Inoltre il suo prestigio era aumentato molto dopo che aveva vinto i premi: le possibilità di Charkov di colpirlo erano drasticamente diminuite.

Nonostante questo, lui e Valery avevano deciso di tenere segreta la loro relazione, sia perché non sopportavano l’intrusività della stampa nella loro vita privata, sia per proteggersi da eventuali gesti inconsulti da parte di qualche omofobo violento.

La loro era una storia d’amore, non un manifesto politico, e volevano semplicemente viverla normalmente, come facevano ogni giorno centinaia di migliaia di altre coppie.

Perciò, a causa dell’attenzione dei media che si era riversata su Boris dopo il suo rientro a casa, aspettarono qualche settimana prima di vedersi, anche se, fosse stato per Boris, si sarebbe gettato tra le braccia di Valery non appena sceso dall’aereo.

Così, quando Valery bussò a casa di Boris, l’attore lo trascinò dentro, chiuse la porta e ve lo spinse contro, baciandolo con impazienza, senza alcun controllo. Gli sfilò la camicia e la canottiera e Valery esalò un respiro affannoso.

“Volevo chiederti se ti ero mancato, ma… mph…”

Le labbra di Boris erano di nuovo sulle sue, mentre l’attore lo trascinava verso la camera da letto: era passato troppo tempo.

“Ti voglio,” sibilò, ringhiò, nel suo orecchio.

Valery non si oppose davvero all’assalto di Boris, era impaziente quanto lui, ma voleva stuzzicarlo un po’.

“Ehi, quanta fretta,” chiocciò, posandogli un dito sulle labbra, “Non vuoi farmeli vedere?”

“Cosa?”

“I premi.”

Boris lo spinse giocosamente sul letto e si sbottonò i pantaloni.

“Più tardi. Adesso ho qualcosa di meglio da farti vedere.”

La risata gioiosa di Valery si trasformò in un mugolio quando Boris si sdraiò su di lui.

Dopo, Boris gli mostrò i premi.

Valery si meravigliò di quanto fossero pesanti e scintillanti e tracciò con la punta delle dita il nome di Boris inciso sulla targhetta.

“Sai già dove metterli?”

“Pensavo su una mensola, in salotto.”

“Non qui in camera da letto? Sarebbero la prima cosa che vedi quando apri gli occhi la mattina.”

Boris gli prese il mento tra le dita e lo baciò: “C’è una sola cosa che voglio vedere quando apro gli occhi: tu.”

Valery sorrise e posò una mano sulla sua.

“Stiamo per discutere di andare a vivere insieme?”

“C’è davvero qualcosa da discutere?”

Questa volta fu Valery ad allungare il collo per baciarlo.

“No, non c’è.”

  
  


TITOLI DI CODA

Valery si trasferì a casa di Boris, ma decise di tenere il suo vecchio appartamento e usarlo per dare lezioni privati agli studenti di fisica nucleare.

Nestor e i suoi amici avevano sparso la voce e molti studenti facevano la fila per seguire le sue lezioni, che Valery portava avanti assieme alla sua attività in laboratorio.

Un pomeriggio il telefono del suo ufficio squillò.

“Pronto?”

“Sì, Legasov?” disse una voce secca.

“Sono io, chi parla?”

“Il rettore dell’università, Smirnov.”

“Oh, le serve qualcosa?” domandò con voce neutrale

“Ecco, il suo sostituto ha trovato un altro lavoro, quindi…” l’uomo era reticente a parlare, come se ogni parola gli costasse una grande sofferenza. Ingoiare l’orgoglio per fare quella telefonata non doveva essere semplice per lui, ma visto come era stato trattato, Valery non gli venne incontro.

“Quindi?” domandò, accendendosi una sigaretta: se il rettore voleva qualcosa da lui, doveva dirlo.

“Quindi, se vuole, potrebbe tornare a insegnare qui.”

Valery ci rifletté: le lezioni private non erano male, ma il numero di studenti che poteva parteciparvi era esiguo. Tornando all’università, invece, poteva trasmettere le sue conoscenze a molti più giovani.

Fu tentato di tenere il rettore sulla corda, dire che aveva bisogno di tempo per pensarci, ma alla fine accettò e basta: era troppo felice di riavere il suo vecchio posto.

Tuttavia, dopo aver riagganciato, si domandò cosa avesse fatto cambiare idea al rettore. In quell’anno lontano dall’università aveva pubblicato articoli prestigiosi, la sua fama era cresciuta, certamente, ma negli ambienti accademici era noto da molti anni.

Gli venne un sospetto; indossò il camice ed entrò in laboratorio, dove i suoi assistenti stavano riponendo via gli strumenti.

“Ragazzi, mi ha chiamato il rettore dell’università, dicendomi che vuole che torni a insegnare lì.”

“Ha accettato, vero?” domandò Irina, con lo stesso entusiasmo che aveva quando parlava di Boris Shcherbina.

“Certo che ho accettato, ma voi avete fatto qualcosa? Nestor?”

Il ragazzo allargò le braccia, fingendosi oltraggiato, ma non riusciva a nascondere il sorriso: “Perché devo sempre essere io la mente malvagia del gruppo?”

“Questa volta si sbaglia, professor Legasov,” disse Anton.

“Sei stato tu?”

“Sono sempre quelli più tranquilli, professore, non lo sapeva?” rise Nestor.

“Ma come l’hai convinto?” volle sapere Valery.

Anton sorrise: “Ho semplicemente convinto gli studenti a non seguire più le lezioni del suo sostituto, mostrando loro quanto fossero inutili e dicendo loro che stava rovinando il loro futuro. Alla fine teneva lezione in un’aula deserta.”

Valery si sfilò gli occhiali e si massaggiò gli occhi, chiaramente commosso.

“Non saprò mai come ringraziarvi.”

“Non serve. Se però può avere un occhio di riguardo per noi quando ci sono gli esami…” scherzò Nestor.

Irina appallottolò il suo camice e glielo tirò in testa.

“Devi sempre rovinare i momenti commoventi, tu.”

  
  


Sitnikov sedeva nel suo ufficio con il suo assistente Garo e Charkov; stavano discutendo i prossimi progetti della casa di produzione che dovevano essere finanziati.

La riunione era quasi finita, quando i due produttori si scambiarono un cenno d’intesa e Sitnikov sfilò alcuni fogli da una cartellina.

“Infine la informo che Pikalov sta scrivendo la sceneggiatura della seconda stagione di  _ Impatto infinito _ .”

L’avvocato strinse le labbra, poi sospirò: “Mi auguro che la sceneggiatura non includa il personaggio di Ruslan, altrimenti il lavoro fatto dal povero Pikalov sarà da buttare.”

“Ovvio che include Ruslan, sarà di nuovo il protagonista.”

“Il mio studio legale si oppone.”

“Su quali basi? Sentiamo,” intervenne Garo, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia.

“Boris Shcherbina ha vinto qualche premio, ma questo non cambia il fatto che la sua condotta morale è e resta disdicevole e oltraggiosa, non potete permettergli di lavorare di nuovo con voi!”

Senza dire una parola, Garo si alzò, presa una cesta di plastica e rovesciò sul tavolo una enorme quantità di lettere.

“Cosa sarebbero?”

“Lettere dei fan. E questa è solo la decima parte di quelle che abbiamo ricevuto.” [4]

Sitnikov appoggiò le mani sulla scrivania: “È davvero così semplice: il pubblico vuole altri episodi, il regista è disponibile, lo sceneggiatore è già al lavoro, la miniserie è andata così bene nel circuito dell'home video che le videocassette sono andate esaurite due volte, pertanto i miei soci scalpitano per produrre una nuova stagione, e non penso esista un finanziatore che direbbe di no a una produzione così di successo.”

Dalla sua espressione, sembrò che Charkov fosse stato costretto a bere un bicchiere di latte andato a male.

“Se è così…”

“È così.”

“Molto bene, vado a preparare i contratti.”

Il legale era già sulla porta, quando Garo si voltò a guardarlo con un sorrisetto soddisfatto.

“E questa volta non si disturbi a inserire la clausola morale, ci farebbe solo tempo doverla depennare in seguito.”

La porta si richiuse con una notevole forza; Sitnikov e Garo si trattennero alcuni secondi e poi sghignazzarono come due adolescenti.

“Era furioso.”

“Livido.”

“Coraggio, ora pensiamo alle cose serie e rimettiamoci al lavoro.”

“Rimettiamoci?” disse Garo, accendendosi una sigaretta, “Quando mai ci fermiamo, noi?”

  
  


FINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Parla di sei personaggi, scartati dal proprio autore, che prendono vita, entrano in un teatro alla ricerca di qualcuno che li porti in scena, ma nessuno degli attori li comprende davvero.
> 
> [2] Agostino “Dino” De Laurentiis è stato un famoso produttore cinematografico italiano, ha prodotto e distribuito in tutto il mondo centinaia di film.  
> In questa fanfiction ho compresso leggermente i tempi che occorrono per candidare una serie a un premio televisivo: nella realtà le nomination vengono fatte mesi prima e se una serie esce a ridosso della cerimonia di premiazione, eventualmente la serie concorrerà per il premio l’anno successivo.  
> Nell’elenco dei premi non ho inserito né i SAG, perché sono nati solo nel 1995, né i Golden Globes, perché come premi per la televisione esistono dal 1990, mentre la mia storia è ambientata negli anni ‘80.   
> I Golden Camera sono un premio tedesco.
> 
> [3] Uno dei più longevi telefilm tedeschi, un poliziesco andato in onda sulla ZDF dal 1981 al 2013 (e tornato nel 2014 con nuovi protagonisti).
> 
> [4] Michael John Gambon vinse veramente il Bafta per quel ruolo nel 1987. The singing detective era candidato come miglior serie, ma vinse The life and love of a She-Devil.
> 
> [5] Una volta era prassi comune per i fan inviare lettere cartacee alle produzioni o agli agenti degli attori. Prima dei social media era l’unica possibilità per mettersi in contatto chi lavorava nel mondo dello spettacolo. Inoltre, al di là degli indici di ascolto, erano l'unico modo per misurare il gradimento del pubblico e a volte avevano un impatto notevole. Pensate che la serie classica di Star Trek avrebbe dovuto finire con la seconda stagione per via degli ascolti non soddisfacenti, ma la NBC fu letteralmente sommersa da lettere di protesta da parte dei fan e si convinse a produrre un’altra stagione.


End file.
